5:Dragonball Z2: Dabura Saga
by Ryan the author
Summary: After many years of punishment in paradise Dabura returns to attack and take over the Earth now out of Majin control, but he's not alone! And at the same time the Zfighters must fight Dabura with his new power or die trying! Sequel to the Merl Saga. R
1. Dragonball Z2 Episode 104: The return of

Authors Note: welcome to the Dabura saga! Remember the rules: all newbies have to go back and read the first 4 saga before they read this, so try and bear with me, and if you can't stand the earlier writing, then jus think about how much better the writing gets as the sagas go on, what you see in this episode is a lot better written then some of my earlier works, trust me on that one. But anyway enjoy the new Saga! Also this saga will not be that long, you will find out why as the story continues.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 104: The Return of Dabura!

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Merl was finally defeated by the power that Trunks had manifested after Pan's death…

Merl: damn… (Is hit with the ball dead on) (He is moved with the ball down from what looks like a few miles, but instead of taking him very far away he falls off the beam and crash lands on the hard ground not far from our heroes)

Trunks: (Takes a deep breathe) (Smirks) there… all for you Pan…

Narrator: and then Goku made a wish which would change the Z-fighters forever…

Goku: I think I know… Moori, after since I became a Prater they said I would live a lot longer and retain my youth a lot longer until 150 years of age has come, and you see the people I know and love around me will not have that much time on this world as the years go by and I will never be able to make up the lost time I made for being gone for so long, so many times.

Moori: then what is the wish then Goku?

Goku: I wish that all my friends and family would retain their youthfulness, so they can live longer by my side, but make sure it's only the real old ones, don't make the already young ones even younger, keep them the same.

Chi-Chi: but Goku…how can you do something like this?

Goku: I need to make up for lost time Chi-Chi and I won't be able to do that if you guys are dead.

Roshi: you'll always be able to make up lost time for me! I'm here forever! (Chuckles)

Narrator: and after that was all said and done the people we've all known and love for so many years looked a lot like they did in their prime and would hopefully live longer, although the already young ones would not get any younger looking their lives too would also be extended…

Gohan: well sort of… more like she went back to an old look.

Goten: you mean?

Goken: mom is very beautiful.

(Suddenly Videl opens the door to the house and walks out)

Goten: (He then looks at her) whoa! Videl is that really you?

Videl: (Looking a little younger, like back in the days her and Gohan attended school, she has the short spiky hair much like she used to have, but at the same time she looks a little older then she did in that time but still keep a genuinely nice looking body and face) do you like it Goten? I thought with us looking a little younger and living a lot longer that I went back to an old look of mine.

Pan: she's so pretty, I've seen pictures of this look and I myself never thought I'd see it in person.

Goten: wow… I wish when I was a kid I had the same feeling toward you that I have right now!

Gohan: what's that supposed to mean?

Goten: umm…

Videl: (Chuckles) don't worry about it Goten, a lot of guys back in the day used to hit on me, Sharpener especially.

Goten: (Chuckles) I see…

Gohan: humph…

Narrator: and after they came to terms with that, Pan and Trunks went out on a little dinner date, although uneventful, it was still enough to make Pan and Trunks kiss each other for the first time…

(Trunks and Pan are shown standing in front of Gohan's house)

Trunks: well, I had a great time tonight Pan… maybe we can do it again sometime.

Pan: and we will, I promise you that, Trunks.

Trunks: right on the tick…

(They both then kiss each other on the lips)

(The view then pans out into the sky and you see the moon and a shooting star)

Narrator: but elsewhere on Kami's Lookout, Dende and Mr. Popo felt an unpleasant energy…

Dende: do you feel that Mr. Popo?

Mr. Popo: yes Dende… I do…

Dende: whatever it is, it's very strong…

Piccolo: (Walks up next to Dende and Mr. Popo) not only that Dende, but look harder…

Dende: okay…

(Dende and Popo concentrate harder)

Dende: oh my…

Piccolo: now do you feel it?

Dende: that's demonic aura…

Piccolo: exactly, I can feel demonic aura from 100,000 miles away.

Mr. Popo: and one of them feels very familiar…

Dende: do you think this presence is for evil?

Piccolo: when is a demons presence ever for good?

(Skip)

Mr. Popo: what will we do when they do come?

Piccolo: what we do best, we fight…(Walks away)

Dende: demons, I thought there was a truce between this world and their world and that they should not come over to our side.

Mr. Popo: I guess they decided to break that truce, Dende.

Dende: yeah, right about that Popo…

(Mr. Popo and Dende look on into the darkness)

Narrator: the demons from the other world on Earth like coin, have come over to their side, what are their plans and will our heroes be able to stop them? Find out as the story continues, today on Dragonball Z2!

(West City is shown)

(Vegeta, Bra and Bulma are shown driving down the busy street)

Bulma: it's so nice that you volunteered to take the ladies of the house out to go shopping! Thank you!

Bra: it was so kind of you…

Vegeta: arrrg…. More like I was forced! (While driving the car)

Bulma: oh quit your bitching, Vegeta, I know you would not have come if you think you were forced. Obviously deep down you love taking us to go shopping.

Vegeta: and both you makes it even worse, taking Bra is one thing, but taking her and you! That's a whole other story!

Bra: just make sure you don't miss the turn off again dad.

Vegeta: arrrg… (Driving on)

(The same street is shown again only a little ways away from where Vegeta was)

(Small crack appears in the road for no particular reason)

(Vegeta and his girls)

(Bra and Bulma are talking)

Vegeta: (Continues t drive on, he smirks, but then he turns quiet, and then he speaks aloud) what?

(The area where the crack formed)

(The crack suddenly gets larger and moves quicker toward Vegeta's car)

Vegeta: … (Grabs onto Bulma and Bra without warning and jumps out of the car and takes flight into the air)

(The car is destroyed after the crack goes by and blows it up, other cars that were behind Vegeta are soon to follow)

(Vegeta is holding onto Bulma, and Bra is floating next to Vegeta)

Bra: what the hell was that all about dad?

Vegeta: I felt a few power levels down there and it's coming from that crack in the road.

(They all look toward the crack)

(The crack gets larger and starts to break apart)

(People are shown running around the city because they believe it to be an Earthquake)

(More cars are destroyed by the moving crack)

(Suddenly it spreads apart to where you can see a crevice, and from out of the long and large crack in the road come black, shadowy, spirit like figures coming out of the cracks, a little bit like Dementors from Harry Potter)

(Except their faces are more animated and have black small horns sticking out of their heads, they have no bodies but like mentioned before they are more spirit like)

(They are shown flying around laughing and chuckling)

Bulma: what the hell are those?

Bra: their really creeping me out!

Vegeta: I don't know but they all appear to have power levels…

Bulma: do you think their friendly?

Bra: I don't know…

(Suddenly one of the black spirited figures fly around and pick up a person and fly into the air and then drop the person into the open crack into the road, it then points and laughs)

Vegeta: no, they're defiantly are not friendly…

(The city is shown widespread as more cracks develop and more spirit like creatures come out of the ground, attacking, chasing, and causing havoc across the city)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: All right, this is getting mighty out of hand! Bra, take your mother back to Capsule Corp. and make sure none of these freaks can cause any harm there, I have faith in you. And you should probably inform your brother of the situation.

Bra: but what should I say? That spirits are attacking the city?

Vegeta: sure in this world anything is possible… now go!

Bra: right! (Takes her mother from her father)

Bulma: please don't drop me Bra…

Bra: I won't! (Holds onto Bulma and she flies off)

Vegeta: (Is shown) (He looks at all the sprit creatures flying around the city) what the hell are these things?

(One of them appears in front of Vegeta and sticks its tongue out at him and looks at him with it's glowing eyes, it chuckles a very fast and child like chuckle toward him)

Vegeta: why you! (Suddenly another one appears behind Vegeta and grabs onto him and keeps him in an arm lock)

Spirit # 1: (Smiles and starts to punch Vegeta repeatedly in the stomach with its shadow arm)

Vegeta: (Spits up some blood and salvia as this happens) Mind: I didn't even see that coming!

Spirit # 1: (Continues to punch Vegeta)

Vegeta: ugggg!

(As this happens your view pans out across the whole land and you see the shadow figures flying all over the place, people are heard screaming and some buildings start to collapse because the creatures are flying right through them)

(Capsule Corp.)

Trunks: (Talks to his secretary from his room on the speaker) Iscalla! What's going on?

Secretary: (Voice) I don't know sir, but people seem to be panicking out here!

Trunks: why?

(Another voice appears on the speaker)

Voice: look outside Mr. Brief!

Trunks: hmm… (He lets go of the speaker and opens the shades and to his horror he sees the shadow figures flying around the city) what the-?

(Suddenly one of them appears in front of his window and does a horrifying screech)

Trunks: (Jumps the ground under his desk) ahhhh! What the hell is going on here?

(It then cuts to the yard of Capsule Corp.)

Trunks: (Is shown walking outside with other people standing on the property lawn looking toward the deeper part of the city as these spirits continue their onslaught of the city) my gosh… there are hundreds of them!

Bra: (Comes flying in with Bulma in her arms) Trunks!

Trunks: (Looks up to Bra) whoa! Hey where's dad?

Bra: (Lands on the ground and puts Bulma back down) he stayed back to see what the hell was going on. Mom and I barely got back here in one piece, those thing almost got us a few times!

Trunks: any ideas on what they are?

Bra: no… but whatever they are, they are not too friendly…

Trunks: I can tell… oh boy…

Bra: what?

Trunks: a lot more are making their way over here!

Bulma: no way!

(A lot of the shadow spirits make their decent toward Capsule Corp.)

(Goku's house)

Goku: (Is standing outside, his area has yet to be hit, but he feels the powers out there)

Goten: (Comes running out of the house next to Goku) dad! Do you feel those powers?

Goku: yes, they're all over West City… and I can feel Vegeta's power… he's in danger.

Goten: what can we do?

Goku: we have to get the others and rescue him…

Goten: right!

Goku: Mind: I feel a presence; I have not felt in quite sometime…

(Somewhere far off on an island in the middle of the sea)

(The spirits are shown here as well)

(And suddenly Tien and Choutzou are shown fighting with the spirits, and are doing quite well)

Choutzou: Tien! What are these things?

Tien: I can tell by their unpure energies, these things are demons!

Choutzou: no way!

(They continue to fight with the spirits)

(Kame House)

(The demons are shown flying around the house)

18: (Is shown jumping and flying into the air attacking the Demons) (She kicks one of them easily into the sea, and she blasts one into pieces that was trying to sneak up on her)

Marron: (Appears to her side) what are these things mom?

18: I don't know, but they aren't too strong and they aren't too weak either…

Marron: then I guess that's more fun then!

18: right on that!

(Both Marron and 18 continue to punch and kick and shoot beams at the demons)

(Krillian and Roshi are shown hiding behind the house)

Krillian: let's just let them handle it…

Roshi: right behind you brother!

(Somewhere on top of a cliff)

Rya: (Is shown looking off the cliff toward the demons flying around the landscape and the city he is looking toward) demons… I thought there was truce amongst this world and theirs… well on second thought, demons can never see to reason.

(Mr. Satan's academy)

(A crack was made inside and the demons are coming out of the ground attacking and throwing a lot of normal people inside them)

(Gotrix, Mr. Satan, and Yamcha are shown hiding under Mr. Satan's desk in his office)

Gotrix: master, I believe we should make our move here and get out of this academy.

Mr. Satan: I feel just fine down here!

Yamcha: come on Hercule! Gotrix and I can handle these bad boys, they are strong but they aren't too strong.

Gotrix: just stick by us sir! Will keep you safe.

Mr. Satan: do you mean it?

Yamcha: (Sighs) I guess so…

Mr. Satan: all right then! Let's get going!

(Gotrix, Satan, and Yamcha then make a run for it outside of his office)

(The demons are shown dropping people in the crack and attacking others and fighting with other academy students)

Gotrix: keep up! (He says to Yamcha and Satan)

Yamcha: were coming! Were coming!

Mr. Satan: (Is close behind)

(Suddenly one of the Demons appears in front of Gotrix and the others two)

Mr. Satan: eeeeyyyy! (Hides behind Yamcha)

Demon: (Laughs and then lunges toward Gotrix)

Gotrix: (Blasts the demon dead on in the face)

Demon: (Pouf away after killed)

Gotrix: it appears they are easily defeated…

Yamcha: well let's hope the others are just as weak as this one. Come on Satan, let's go!

Mr. Satan: (Holding onto Yamcha's leg) just give me a moment…

Yamcha: (Sighs) and you're the world champion…

(Gohan's house)

Pan: (Kicks down on one of the demons head and it poufs away) hey dad! They are pretty easily beaten; just give a good hit and they'll go away!

Gohan: right! (Punches one in he face and it poufs away)

Videl: let me try one! (She jumps into the air and kicks one in the stomach making it pouf away) finally! Something that I can beat!

Goken: (Stands away at the entrance of the house)

Pan: you just stay right there Goken! Will handle this.

Goken: okay!

Gohan: I can sense these guys all over the place, I don't know why but I think will be meeting at the Lookout here, very soon.

Pan: (Poufs another one) you can count on it…

(The Lookout)

(Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo are feeling everything going on beneath them)

Piccolo: just as I thought, we are having a demon invasion on our hands.

Dende: but I don't get it… wasn't there a truce made like a thousand years ago to keep the demons out of here?

Mr. Popo: yes… and the only reason a demon has come over here was because of Babidi when he took control over Dabura's mind. And that didn't count.

Dende: well then obviously they decided it was time break off the truce…

Piccolo: not only that, but I feel Vegeta is in danger; he was ganged up on and captured by the demons.

Dende: oh no… this isn't good, this isn't good at all.

(Suddenly Goku appears with Goten)

Piccolo: hi, Goku…

Goku: hey! Do you guys have any idea what's going on down on the Earth?

Piccolo: well we can tell you were dealing with demons.

Goku: demons? Whoa… that's what those shadows are?

Piccolo: those are their weaker minions, there are a lot stronger more human like demons out there, much like Dabura.

Goku: in speaking of that, who is behind this?

Piccolo: it can't be Dabura, he's dead… maybe they had a new king elected or something.

Goku: I don't know… the power I feel that outmatches all the little minion demons feels familiar, but I can't quite place my finger on it.

Dende: well whoever it is, they have to be stopped.

Mr. Popo: he's right, we can't have demons running around or the planet will lose its balance, and slowly slip into darkness because of the Demons unpure energy.

Goten: that can happen just because of that?

Mr. Popo: yes…

Voice: then I guess we've got out work cut out then.

(The voice is revealed to be from Gohan)

(Gohan, Pan, and Videl holding Goken land on the Lookout)

Goku: good! We were hoping you guys would get here.

Gohan: so, did I hear you saying those things were demons?

Dende: yes…

Pan: that's kind of scary… they're pretty weak though…

Piccolo: those ones you fought are just minions… I have a feeling bigger ones are going to come very soon.

Videl: then I'll just fight the minions then.

Gohan: (Chuckles) so what's the situation?

Goten: Vegeta's been kidnapped…

(Suddenly more voices break out)

Voice: dad's been kidnapped!

(Suddenly Bra and Trunks land on the Lookout)

Goten: yeah, we assume he was gang rushed.

Bra: I thought he would have been able to handle himself.

Trunks: apparently not… how are we going to get him back?

Goku: by fighting our way through these pests.

(Suddenly Krillian, 18, and Marron land)

18: see Krillian, they weren't that hard to beat.

Krillian: well… I guess it was easier then I thought.

Marron: hey, where's Oub?

Trunks: he's not here yet… he could be fighting them off at his village.

Marron: what are these things?

Goku: Demons.

Krillian: demons!!?? (He sounds frightened)

(Suddenly Rya lands on the Lookout)

Rya: yes… and they are invading.

Goku: Rya, do you know more about this then we do?

Rya: not much more then you, but only the fact that the person who brought them here is quite powerful.

Piccolo: so you have no name?

Rya: no… the minions don't have much to think about.

(Another voice)

Voice: then let's break a leg!

Marron: Oub?

Oub: (Lands on the Lookout)

Marron: Oub! (She runs up to him and hugs him) I thought the demons might have gotten to you!

Oub: no way! No Demon is going to ruin the sanctity of my village. Plus these ones are not too hard.

Goku: All right, is everyone here yet?

Voices: don't forget us!

(Everyone looks up into the air and they see Yamcha and Gotrix carrying Mr. Satan, and they see Tien and Choutzou not far behind them)

(They all land)

Yamcha: don't think you were going anywhere without us!

Tien: yeah, we aren't going to let demons have their way with us.

Gotrix: I'm here to serve.

Goku: great! We have a whole little army in our hands! All right if only I could find out exactly where that energy is I'm feeling…

(A voice erupts but not from the Earth)

Voice: I can help you with that…

Goku: huh? Kabito Kai? Is that you!? I haven't heard that voice in ages!

(Supreme Kai planet)

Kabito Kai: yes, Goku… it is! (With a smile on his face) and ancestor would like to say hello.

Elder Kai: (Standing next to Kabito Kai) hello!

(The Lookout)

Goku: great! Just the men we need to talk to!

(Somewhere far off where Vegeta is at where there are caverns and mountains and cliffs and a rock flooring, much like many other battles)

Vegeta: (Is shown being held by the demons with blood marks, and wounds all over his body) let me go… you damn freaks! (He notices a throne sitting on the ground where someone would soon sit) you guys are not very strong… but you sure do have a good grip…

(Suddenly a shadow of a person is shown in front of Vegeta, you can't see them but he can)

Vegeta: you!

Voice: hello, Sayian…

(The Lookout)

Goku: so who's involved in this you guys?

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Elder: hey! Don't be so demanding!

Kabito Kai: don't mind him you guys, he's just mad over the lack of women up here, even though he could spy on them all the time without them knowing with his divine powers, but I would never endorse that kind of behavior.

(The Lookout)

Goku: that's great… but do you think you can tell me who I'm looking for, so we can rescue Vegeta?

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: sure thing Goku!

Elder Kai: let me tell him! Goku this may be hard for you to believe but Kabito Kai and myself have looked into this situation going on, on Earth and we have seen who is the cause of this attack, it is none other then the Kind of the Demons himself, Dabura!

(The Lookout)

(Everyone get shocked)

Gohan: no way! (Sees an image of Dabura in his mind with the "M" on his forehead)

Goku: we were just talking about him!

Piccolo: but he's dead though!

Elder Kai: (Voice) not anymore… somehow he has returned to the living plane. For reasons we do not have the answer for.

Videl: wait though; Dabura was good when we saw him in Otherworld in Paradise.

Gohan: well I guess he quickly jumped back to the Dark side! Listen dad, we have his name, let's get down there!

Goku: you've never been this quick on the button before Gohan…

Gohan: remember dad; I was the one who fought Dabura last time… I need to see how much stronger he really is.

Elder Kai: (Voice) let me tell you one more thing… there is someone else with him who experiences the same power as him, but we do not know who it is. All we can tell you is that they are also very powerful.

Tien: then I guess will have to deal with them all the same.

Yamcha: yeah with Pan with us, I'm sure no one can stand up to us!

Pan: hmm…sure…

Goku: All right then, let's get going! Keep the children and non-fighters here! Will be back very soon!

Goken: (Sighs) okay…

Videl: I'll stay with you Goken…

Goken: yes, mommy.

(The non-fighters stay behind and everyone else puts a hand on each other and Goku so they can get there instantly)

Goku: all right, let's go! (He has his fingers on his forehead and then he disappears with everyone else)

Mr. Popo: oh, I do hope they'll be okay.

Dende: I hope so too Popo, I hope so too.

(Where Vegeta is located)

Vegeta: (Has many wounds on his body and is still being held by the Demons unable to move right next to the throne) damn… it… all! (Tries to power up but can't) no matter what I do it is futile…

(Suddenly a vortex appears right next to Vegeta and the throne)

Vegeta: no… not again…

(Suddenly Goku and the rest of the group appear and they see Vegeta instantly)

Bra: there he is!

Trunks: man, he's been beaten good.

Marron: this is terrible.

Goten: wait! What's coming out of that vortex?

Goku: I can feel the energy… I know who it is…

(Suddenly from the vortex you see a dark figure emerging, a rather tall and muscled figure) (And finally the figure comes out of the vortex completely)

(You see the persons yellow eye, and then you see the familiar sleeves and familiar pant legs)

Goku: whoa…

(It is shown to be Dabura; only he has gone through a few changes after his return)

Dabura: (He now has what look like Rams horns sticking out of his head instead of straight horns, although he still does have small horns sticking out right next to his Ram Horns, and his skin tone has become a lot darker of a red then it was before, and his smile is a lot more evil) hello… my friend… (He says with his deep but low voice)

Goku: Dabura! I never thought we'd run into you again! I could have sworn you were serving time in Paradise for your crimes by Yemma's order!

Dabura: Yemma has no bearings on me… pretty soon all Kai's and gatekeepers will tremble before my might.

Goten: but tell us! How are you alive?

Dabura: (Smirks and chuckles) to be honest with you, it was fate…

(He starts telling a story)

(Sometime not too long ago)

Story: I was in paradise watering the plants… as usual, when something happened.

Dabura: huh? (Turns around and sees some spirit like being floating behind him) (Dabura has no ram horns right now and is in his normal form except with a ghost tale and a lot nicer looking of a person)

Story: that being that appeared before me offered me something I had never though I'd get the privilege of having again. He offered to power me up to a much higher pinnacle of power thus recharging my life energies and brining back to this plane once more. I must tell you, I accepted the deal without much question, on the outside when I was in paradise I acted as if I loved everything around me and everyone around me, but the only reason I was so nice and pure was because I wasn't nice and pure, it was part of Yemma's punishment that I acted the way I did. On the inside, I hated everything Yemma had done to me, and everything that I was doing for everyone else without much control or say, to escape that true hell I was in, I accepted his offer, whatever he was.

Dabura: (Is shown getting powered up) (He screams as this happen as the power is added on to him) (Suddenly his ghost tale disappears, and his legs spirit once more, the red complexion to his skin starts to become a little more darker, and ram horns grow out of his head in replacement of his original horns) (He then stands in front of the essence holding onto his head hardly able to grasp with what just happened to him)

Story: it was almost as if the Devil himself came to bring me back. He said that the only way I would be allowed to keep these powers was if I used the forces of the Demon Empire and conquered this world making it apart of my Demon world. And then he disappeared.

(Out of the story)

Dabura: and that is why I stand before you today. Alive, and stronger then ever before.

Goku: whoever that spirit was, they didn't know what they were thinking brining someone as dark hearted as you back to life.

Dabura: (Laughs) perhaps in my opinion I see you and your mortal friends as the dark hearted people through my eyes.

Gohan: enough talk! There is only one of you and a whole mess load of us! You don't stand a chance, even if you are stronger then before.

Dabura: you misunderstand… I didn't come alone, not only did I bring my minions over to this side of the world, but I brought someone else… someone just as strong if not stronger then I.

Trunks: and who would that be?

Dabura: (Chuckles) (Suddenly he starts to power up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Goten: whoa! I feel a new power!

Dabura: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Pushing out) (Suddenly something jumps from out of his back and stands right next to him) (He breathes hard after having released whomever it was from inside of him)

18: whoa… it's a… it's a woman…

Woman: (Is shown with brown silk hair with buns to the sides of her head, she is wearing a long white dress that covers her whole body except her pretty face, and it has red stripes on the bottom of the dress, she also has a tiara on her head) (She also looks human, but it is clearly a demon, but without the demon look as Dabura has) (Her eyes are normal looking, but then they flash red to scare the onlookers and she chuckles evilly)

Dabura: everyone… met the Queen of the demons!

(All the Z-fighters are in a shock sequence)

Dabura: (Starts to laugh out loud)

Queen: (Doesn't say anything but has a smirk on her face and looks toward her targets with her eyes flashing red again)

Narrator: whoa! Not only do our heroes have to face against the king of all demons, but look who stands before them now! The Queen of the demons has arrived, and by the looks of it, she's not going to be playing any games! Stay tuned for scenes for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, meet Dablina, the wife of Dabura and queen of all the demons from the demon world! Watch her as she proves to the Z-fighters that even a woman can be just as evil and deadly as a man, as she lays the smack down on our heroes, we also get to learn why we never met her before! You don't want to miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 105: The Queen of the Demons!

Authors Note: I know this episode was a little slow, but trust me it's going to get better quick!


	2. Dragonball Z2 Episode 105: The Queen of

Dragonball Z2 Episode 105: The Queen of the Demons!

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, it was the attack of the Demons as hundreds of devil spawns were attacking West City, and their first Z-fighters target was Vegeta…

(Small crack appears in the road for no particular reason)

(Vegeta and his girls)

(Bra and Bulma are talking)

Vegeta: (Continues t drive on, he smirks, but then he turns quiet, and then he speaks aloud) what?

(The area where the crack formed)

(The crack suddenly gets larger and moves quicker toward Vegeta's car)

Vegeta: … (Grabs onto Bulma and Bra without warning and jumps out of the car and takes flight into the air)

(The car is destroyed after the crack goes by and blows it up, other cars that were behind Vegeta are soon to follow)

(Skip)

Vegeta: (Is shown) (He looks at all the sprit creatures flying around the city) what the hell are these things?

(One of them appears in front of Vegeta and sticks its tongue out at him and looks at him with it's glowing eyes, it chuckles a very fast and child like chuckle toward him)

Vegeta: why you! (Suddenly another one appears behind Vegeta and grabs onto him and keeps him in an arm lock)

Spirit # 1: (Smiles and starts to punch Vegeta repeatedly in the stomach with its shadow arm)

Vegeta: (Spits up some blood and salvia as this happens) Mind: I didn't even see that coming!

Spirit # 1: (Continues to punch Vegeta)

Vegeta: ugggg!

(As this happens your view pans out across the whole land and you see the shadow figures flying all over the place, people are heard screaming and some buildings start to collapse because the creatures are flying right through them)

Narrator: after that attack, Vegeta was kidnapped without getting a chance to fight back at all, even though the Demons were quite weak they had a few surprises that were very noteworthy, but after that the Z-fighters assembled at the Lookout to see what could be done about the situation at hand…

Goku: great! We have a whole little army in our hands! All right if only I could find out exactly where that energy is I'm feeling…

(A voice erupts but not from the Earth)

Voice: I can help you with that…

Goku: huh? Kabito Kai? Is that you!? I haven't heard that voice in ages!

Narrator: and indeed it was true, Kabito Kai and Elder remerged to aid our heroes in this new threat…

Goku: that's great… but do you think you can tell me who I'm looking for, so we can rescue Vegeta?

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: sure thing Goku!

Elder Kai: let me tell him! Goku this may be hard for you to believe but Kabito Kai and myself have looked into this situation going on, on Earth and we have seen who is the cause of this attack, it is none other then the Kind of the Demons himself, Dabura!

Narrator: indeed it was true and Dabura had returned to life after he made a deal with a spirited force, but he didn't come alone…

Dabura: you misunderstand… I didn't come alone, not only did I bring my minions over to this side of the world, but I brought someone else… someone just as strong if not stronger then I.

Trunks: and who would that be?

Dabura: (Chuckles) (Suddenly he starts to power up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Goten: whoa! I feel a new power!

Dabura: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Pushing out) (Suddenly something jumps from out of his back and stands right next to him) (He breathes hard after having released whomever it was from inside of him)

18: whoa… it's a… it's a woman…

Woman: (Is shown with brown silk hair with buns to the sides of her head, she is wearing a long white dress that covers her whole body except her pretty face, and it has red stripes on the bottom of the dress, she also has a tiara on her head) (She also looks human, but it is clearly a demon, but without the demon look as Dabura has) (Her eyes are normal looking, but then they flash red to scare the onlookers and she chuckles evilly)

Dabura: everyone… met the Queen of the demons!

(All the Z-fighters are in a shock sequence)

Dabura: (Starts to laugh out loud)

Queen: (Doesn't say anything but has a smirk on her face and looks toward her targets with her eyes flashing red again)

Narrator: oh my goodness! Dabura not only came himself but he also brought his wife, who is the Queen of all demons, and she was taking refuge inside of Dabura! What kind of power will she possess and will the Z-fighters be able to handle two royal threats? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(The Lookout)

Videl: (Is shown sitting on the stairways to the chamber room with her hands on her cheeks) (Sighs)

Goken: (Stands near his mother) mommy, why is it that I always have to stay back? I'm a quarter Sayian too!

Videl: sure… but you're too young to start fighting Goken.

Goken: that's not fair! Dad told me he was 4 when he first started fighting!

Videl: well, I think it's because your father doesn't want you to be like he was, he wants you to live as normal a life as possible, sweetie.

Goken: he does know that I'm not going to do that.

Videl: well, he always likes to hope that his children would not become fighters, but he knows you will eventually, he already had to accept it in Pan and I'm fairly certain he will with you as well.

Goken: (Sighs)

Videl: come here…

Goken: (Goes over to his mother and they both hug each other)

Mr. Satan: (Is shown sitting in a meditative state)

(Suddenly a flying car comes charging up the Lookout and lands)

Mr. Popo: looks like the others have arrived…

Dende: they sure have.

(From out of the hover vehicle comes Bulma, Chi-Chi, Roshi, and Ox King)

Chi-Chi: (Goes marching over to Dende's face) what the hell has been going on here!? One second, my son and my husband are there; the next second they vanish into thin air and a bunch of weird black things nearly killed me! What's going on?

Dende: (Has a sweat drop) well…

Bulma: it sounds like something stupid, Vegeta said he'd be back, and then all Trunks and Bra went to look for them and they disappeared too! I tried calling them on their Cells but they won't pick up!

Dende: well…

Chi-Chi: well what!?

Bulma: yeah where is everyone!?

Dende: umm… there off fighting the leader of these demon invaders…

Chi-Chi: another fight! Goku could have at least mentioned he was going to go out today and fight an epic battle between good and evil! Sometimes that man really gets to me!

Bulma: and Vegeta too!

Mr. Popo: actually it all revolves around Vegeta, he was captured by the Demons and they went to rescue him.

Bulma: huh? My Vegeta was kidnapped! How inhumane! I hope he's all right…

Mr. Satan: (Comes walking over) he should be fine! No body can hurt Goku or Vegeta! Or the Greatest Martial artist known to man! (Laughs)

Chi-Chi and Bulma: shut it!

Mr. Satan: sorry…

Roshi: Mind: I feel two very strong demonic powers… I hope that they can handle themselves.

(The battleground)

(The grounds are shown and then it cuts to everyone else)

(The Queen of Demons is still standing on her side to the side of Dabura)

Yamcha: did he say that woman is the Queen of the demons!!??

Tien: he sure did…

Krillian: she looks so much different then him… I mean she looks human, aside from the flashing red eyes.

(Dabura and the Queen)

Dabura: who said that all demons had to look like animals? Although she looks different she has more power then a lot of you.

(Z-fighters)

Goku: that's not saying much! There's still a much higher power level that we all together have then both of you combined!

Dabura: are you saying I'm underestimating you?

Goku: exactly!

Dabura: (Chuckles) before we begin this little fray, let me first introduce you to my eternal partner, Dablina, the Queen of the Demons. She is not only beautiful, but she is an excellent fighter, much like myself. And I must say she doesn't like taking prisoners…

Dablina: (Her eyes flash red)

(Z-fighters)

Trunks: hmm… this ought to be good…

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dabura: just remember this…much like how you tell me not to underestimate you, you should not underestimate her or I either.

(Z-fighters)

Goku: we won't!

Bra: give my dad back!

Goten: why'd you even kidnap him in the first place?

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dabura: so I could devour his soul and send it to the Demon world… but I see that he wants to fight me as much as you all do, so I'll cut him loose… (Snaps his fingers)

(The Demons holding Vegeta in the air drop him to the ground)

Vegeta: (Still has wounds on his body) (He is lying on his hands and knees looking down toward the ground) (Breathing hard) they may not have been strong but somehow they were able to stop me from using energy… it was as if they were absorbing from my system. Damn! (Punches the ground) that pisses me off when a weakling gets the upper hand!

Dabura: (Laughs) those are just little minions, there are worse demons that work under me that are much stronger then those ones.

(Trunks and Bra run over to Vegeta and they lift him up off the ground and they take him over the other Z-fighters for rest)

Bra: dad, I don't think you have the energy to fight.

Vegeta: yes, I can!

Trunks: dad, you need a sensu bean. Someone needs to go and pick some up.

Oub: I have a better idea, allow me to handle him.

Trunks: oh yeah! I forgot about that!

Oub: (Walks up to Vegeta and puts his arms out over him, and then he starts using his healing powers)

Vegeta: (Looks weakened for one second but then he quickly recovers, and most of the wounds disappear) (He then stands back up) you will pay dearly for what you did to me Demon! (Yelling to Dabura)

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dabura: believe what you want mortal, you will all die horrifically.

(Z-fighters)

Gohan: why don't you tell me something: how come we never saw Dablina before?

Piccolo: I've been wondering that myself…

Goku: yeah, what's the deal?

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dabura: I thought you'd never ask…

Dablina: (Speaks her first word) let me explain this one… (Her voice is somewhat low but at the same time it has a strict sound to it, it's a very womanly voice, not a girly young voice)

Dabura: sure, go right ahead wife…

Dablina: it began in our world…

(In the Demon world, at the beginning of the Buu Saga)

(In the throne room)

Dabura: (Is seated in his throne drinking a cup of blood) (He looks the way he used to look, except without the 'M')

Dablina: (Sits in her own throne next to his but she sits with both her legs on the chair and stretched out)

Story being told by Dablina: we were in our throne room basking in our glory and living the perfect eternal life…

(Lava is shown with pools of it and Demons are shown flying around with fire spurting up)

Dabura: (Takes a drink)

Dablina: so… what's on the agenda for today?

Dabura: a mass slaughter in sector 7…

Dablina: oh good… can I head that operation?

Dabura: sure…

Story: everything we did though was corresponded by the truce between your world and our world, and we respected it and had no interests in your world, so we stuck to our world and did things in our world that your side would have definitely complained about. It was all as it was, and should have been, until we had an unexpected visitor…

Demon: (Comes flying over) Lord Dabura… someone has entered your domain, and got past the guards and are coming here! (It says with its child like squeakiness to its voice)

Dabura: what? How could someone get past the guards!?

Voice: I could…(A familiar voice says)

Dabura: (Looks and sees the person who said that) what? Who the hell are you supposed to be! You are no demon!

(It is revealed to be Babidi; he is standing on a ridge looking toward Dabura)

Babidi: hello, my name is Babidi, I have to tell you king that the darkness in your heart and the power you possess can prove quite useful to me and my own ordeals, you are absolutely perfect to help resurrect Majin Buu.

Dabura: Majin Buu?

Dablina: (Just looks on as this all transpires from her throne)

Babidi: yes, it will all become clear to you, once you become mine.

(Suddenly some of the white alien like soldiers Babidi had come walking over to protect him, the leader being Pui-Pui)

Dabura: is this some kind of invasion? It won't work! I am the King of all Demons! No one can stand up to my empire!

Babidi: you misunderstand… I just want your mind, not your kingdom.

Dabura: over my dead body! (Jumps in toward him)

Pui-Pui: be on alert! (He shouts to his men)

Babidi: (Shouts) BABADA-DABA! (Uses his magical mind control spell) (Eyes flash yellow)

Dabura: (Stops attacking in his tacks and starts holding onto his head and screaming allowed in pain) what- what is this?

Dablina: huh? (Has a look of shock on her face)

Babidi: it will only be a matter of moments now.

Dablina: (Gets up and stands near Dabura) (She realizes what the spell was) Dabura! You have to fight it! Fight it Dabura, you are much stronger then that insignificant bug!

Dabura: I can't…(Holding onto his head screaming)

Dablina: don't you say that you damn fool! Do it now, stop it from taking your mind! You have a kingdom to maintain!

Dabura: I… I…

Babidi: (Chuckles)

Dabura: (Suddenly he lets go of his forehead and then he starts breathing hard, it is revealed that he now has an 'M' on his forehead) (Breathing)

Dablina: what the hell!?

Dabura: (Breathing, he then looks toward Babidi and then kneels down before him) I am… here to serve you, master Babidi…

Dablina: (Has a look of shock on her face)

Babidi: good… welcome to the team!

Dabura: thank you…

Babidi: Pui-Pui…

Pui-Pui: yes my liege?

Babidi: you know what to do with the other one…

Pui-Pui: gladly…

Dablina: you're not going to take me alive! (Runs in toward Pui-Pui and the other men and Babidi)

Pui-Pui: stun her!

(All the other white aliens shoot off a stunning device)

Dablina: (Dodges and disappears and reappears in a different area so as not to get hit by them and she continues to run toward them)

Babidi: she's coming in fast, stop her or it's your life Pui-Pui!

Pui-Pui: (Sweat Drop) yes, master!

Dablina: (Is about to kick him when something happens)

Pui-Pui: (Surprises her and shoots out a very fast stunning agent)

Dablina: no! (Is hit with the agent and then falls to the ground instantly stunned and unable to move, but at the same time squirming around)

Babidi: whew… that was a close one… all right Dabura, make sure none of your minions attack me.

Dabura: as you wish master.

(After that all the Majins begin walking away)

Dablina: (Is shown looking off into space with her stunned body)

Story: and didn't know where he was, but he always told me to abide the truce and to wait for his return if something were to ever cause him to be absent from his duties, and so I took full control of the demon world for years until Dabura finally returned with his new power and form.

(Outside of the story back to present time)

Dablina: and that is why you have never met me before this day.

Dabura: and now that truce is officially broken. And thank goodness that little imp and his fat pink blob are no longer controlling me.

(Z-fighters)

Goku: you were pretty weak to be controlled like that Dabura.

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dabura: arrrg… that will be the only insult that you make.

(Z-fighters)

Gohan: (Smirks and chuckles)

Vegeta: our we going to fight or what? I'm getting sick of standing around acting like something is going on!

Goku: yeah, I think we ought to get a move on here… we haven't got all day.

(Supreme Kai planet)

Kabito Kai: ancestor! The battle is about to begin!

Elder Kai: (Is shown on the ground with a eye wear on his eyes to make him blind) that's nice…

Kabito Kai: oh, ancestor…

(Back on Earth on the battleground)

Dabura: why don't you give it a whirl first wife?

Dablina: don't mind if I do… (Cracks her knuckles) I haven't seen any real action in over a thousand years… I might be a little rusty.

Dabura: (Chuckles and crosses his arms)

(Z-fighters)

Vegeta: then that makes it all the more easier! (He goes Prater)

Goku: (Goes Prater as well)

(Everyone else transforms as well)

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dabura: whenever you're ready…

Dablina: I am! (She suddenly disappears)

(Z-fighters)

Vegeta: whoa! What the hell her power vanished when she disappeared, where the hell is she- (Suddenly he is elbowed in the back) (Falls forward, he was hit by Dablina)

Dablina: (Disappears again)

Oub: huh?

Dablina: (Appears in front of Oub and Blasts him in the face with a dark red beam)

Oub: ugggg! (Flies into the air and slams onto the ground) (Disappears)

Gohan: she's way too fast!

Goku: stay on alert!

Pan: right!

Goten: got ya!

(They dart their eyes around to locate her)

(Tien and Yamcha are found)

Tien: she's about to-

Dablina: (Appears and bangs both Tien and Yamcha's heads together)

(They both fall to the ground)

Gotrix: (Shoots a beam at her)

Dablina: (Grabs onto it and then shoots it back at Gotrix)

Gotrix: damn it! (Is hit by it a little ways back)

Dablina: (Smirks and disappears again)

Krillian: damn! She's all over the place!

18: everyone brace yourselves!

Marron: yes mom! (Suddenly she is hit in the chin with Dablina's foot) (She flies into the air and then falls to the ground)

Krillian: Marron!

Dablina: (Appears in front of him and picks him up by the neck and then slams him into the ground)

18: (She witnessed what Dablina did to her family) you stupid bitch!

Dablina: thank you…

18: for your sake they better both be alive! (She runs in with her fist pointed back and then she throws the punch on Dablina)

Dablina: (She grabs her punch in the air) geez, I would have thought a woman would do better… (She then gives a hard punch to 18's stomach)

18: (Skids backwards across the ground)

Dablina: (After everything she has done thus far she stops and looks towards the Z-fighters who are still standing and she smirks)

(The others look wide eyed)

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Still has his arms crossed) just as brutal as always… (He then floats down to his throne and takes a seat watching the fight from there)

(Some demons come to Dabura and stand by his throne side)

(The battle)

Dablina: I would have expected better from the likes of you…

Pan: grandpa! I thought you told me Dabura was weak when you fought him last time? If she can do that to all of them, then just think about what he could do.

Goku: I guess he's gotten a lot stronger, and now with her here we have a good demonstration of his power.

Gohan: man, and to think I couldn't even beat him last time!

Goku: you could have, you just were not in the fighting mood at the time. And plus what she did wasn't even fair! She moved really fast and gave no one a chance to react!

Goten: yeah!

Rya: (Looks on in silence toward Dablina)

Dablina: and I'm supposed to? If you hadn't noticed that woman who attack me before with that punch was using 90 percent of her power in that punch and I was still able to grab onto it and cancel her attack. I'm fast and strong, an excellent combination.

Trunks: damn… I think she's right.

Rya: she has yet to fight us though, the others were not as strong… except Vegeta, we on the other hand are not so easily swayed.

Dablina: can you back that up, mortal?

Rya: I'm no mortal…

Dablina: (Smirks)

(Vegeta is shown fighting to get back up after everything Dablina took out of him)

Goku: all right then Queen of Demons; let's see what you can do against the most powerful fighters in the universe!

Trunks: yeah!

Goten: definitely!

Rya: … (Looking toward Dablina)

Dablina: All right then, if you think you will all put on a better fight then these others, then be my guest and attack.

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Sitting on his throne) (Chuckles) I like where this is going…

(Battle)

(The remaining Z-fighters go into fighting stance)

Dablina: let's go!

Narrator: Dablina is truly a worthy opponent as she took out what seemed like half of the Z-fighters in one minute! Do Goku and the remaining standing Z-fighters stand a lick of a chance against her? Stay tuned for scenes for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Goku and the others do their best to keep Dablina down, but she keeps coming back up for more, rather she is stronger or not she is so driven that it doesn't matter who's stronger or weaker in this, case and show our heroes a thing or two. Will Pan, Trunks, Goku, and the others have what it takes? Next Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 106: Everyone vs. Dablina

Authors Note: so, what's everyone's favorite saga thus far? Tell me in the reviews and stay tuned for more episodes. And also does anyone like Dablina so far?


	3. Dragonball Z2 Episode 106: Everyone vs

Dragonball Z2 Episode 106: Everyone vs. Dablina

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, not only Dabura but also his wife Dablina, the Queen of the demons, were standing strong against all of our heroes, and Dablina explained exactly why she had never made an appearance prior to this day…

Dablina: you're not going to take me alive! (Runs in toward Pui-Pui and the other men and Babidi)

Pui-Pui: stun her!

(All the other white aliens shoot off a stunning device)

Dablina: (Dodges and disappears and reappears in a different area so as not to get hit by them and she continues to run toward them)

Babidi: she's coming in fast, stop her or it's your life Pui-Pui!

Pui-Pui: (Sweat Drop) yes, master!

Dablina: (Is about to kick him when something happens)

Pui-Pui: (Surprises her and shoots out a very fast stunning agent)

Dablina: no! (Is hit with the agent and then falls to the ground instantly stunned and unable to move, but at the same time squirming around)

Babidi: whew… that was a close one… all right Dabura, make sure none of your minions attack me.

Dabura: as you wish master.

(After that all the Majins begin walking away)

Dablina: (Is shown looking off into space with her stunned body)

Narrator: and it was also because of the truce that Dablina had never made an appearance, Dabura would not have either had he not been taken over. But of course that true is now terminated as Dabura and Dablina have come to spill mortal blood, as they would like to call it. Dablina was the first combatant to enter the battleground, and she tricked the Z-fighters into thinking she wasn't going to be worth much, but boy were they in for a surprise!

Dablina: don't mind if I do… (Cracks her knuckles) I haven't seen any real action in over a thousand years… I might be a little rusty.

Dabura: (Chuckles and crosses his arms)

(Z-fighters)

Vegeta: then that makes it all the more easier! (He goes Prater)

Goku: (Goes Prater as well)

(Everyone else transforms as well)

(Dabura and Dablina)

Dabura: whenever you're ready…

Dablina: I am! (She suddenly disappears)

(Z-fighters)

Vegeta: whoa! What the hell her power vanished when she disappeared, where the hell is she- (Suddenly he is elbowed in the back) (Falls forward, he was hit by Dablina)

Dablina: (Disappears again)

Oub: huh?

Dablina: (Appears in front of Oub and Blasts him in the face with a dark red beam)

Oub: ugggg! (Flies into the air and slams onto the ground)

Dablina: (Disappears)

Gohan: she's way too fast!

Goku: stay on alert!

Pan: right!

Goten: got ya!

(They dart their eyes around to locate her)

(Tien and Yamcha are found)

Tien: she's about to-

Dablina: (Appears and bangs both Tien and Yamcha's heads together)

(They both fall to the ground)

Gotrix: (Shoots a beam at her)

Dablina: (Grabs onto it and then shoots it back at Gotrix)

Gotrix: damn it! (Is hit by it a little ways back)

Dablina: (Smirks and disappears again)

Krillian: damn! She's all over the place!

18: everyone brace yourselves!

Marron: yes mom! (Suddenly she is hit in the chin with Dablina's foot) (She flies into the air and then falls to the ground)

Krillian: Marron!

Dablina: (Appears in front of him and picks him up by the neck and then slams him into the ground)

18: (She witnessed what Dablina did to her family) you stupid bitch!

Dablina: thank you…

18: for your sake they better both be alive! (She runs in with her fist pointed back and then she throws the punch on Dablina)

Dablina: (She grabs her punch in the air) geez, I would have thought a woman would do better… (She then gives a hard punch to 18's stomach)

18: (Skids backwards across the ground)

Dablina: (After everything she has done thus far she stops and looks towards the Z-fighters who are still standing and she smirks)

Narrator: and now it's up to the still standing group to see if they can stand a chance against this worthy foe! Find out who is victorious and who will lose, right now!

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: (Looking into the crystal ball toward the fight) my goodness… I've never seen a demon with that much power before.

Elder Kai: there've been plenty, it just so happens that Dabura used to be not as strong, there were plenty in the history books that possess the kind of power that woman does and most likely Dabura himself.

Kabito Kai: but still… I would have thought the others who'd have put up a much better fight.

Elder Kai: I think they still have a good chance. I mean Goku was right, he said that she didn't give them a chance to fight back, and well I'm fairly confident that the group standing right now will not let the same thing happen to them as well. But I have been wrong before… actually I've been wrong probably more times then I've been right.

Kabito Kai: umm… well that's excellent… (Sarcastic)

Elder Kai: you watch yourself boy! (Yelling at Kabito Kai)

Kabito Kai: sorry, sir! (Very apologetic)

Elder Kai: Mind: to be honest with you, I'm not sure which one of them can beat her… as far as I can tell they all can, but right now I haven't seen enough power to make a decision, well then I guess I should wait and see.

(Battleground)

Vegeta: (Is shown trying to pull himself back up) damn… that elbow took too much out of me… damn… today just isn't my day…

(The actual fight)

Dablina: (Looks at the standing Z-fighters with a smirk)

(The Z-fighters are shown in their stances)

Bra: man, I'm surprised I'm even still standing…

Pan: I guess you're stronger then you might think Bra.

Bra: yeah…

Gohan: all right, are you going to attack us or not?

Dablina: more like are you going to attack me?

Trunks: psh… why should we attack first?

Dablina: because you're a mortal, and against us immortals you tend to fair very slimly at best.

Goten: hey! You take that back!

Goku: don't worry Goten, calm down! There are a lot more of us then there are of her.

Goten: but dad! Dabura is right over there! And I'm betting you everything when he shows us his full power he surpasses her by every aspect! I say we try and use a tactic to take them both out quick and easy.

Goku: it's never easy, son…

Goten: arrrg…

Rya: let's say we flip a coin or something.

Dablina: a coin!?

Rya: yeah, then we can decide who attacks first.

Piccolo: it's the oldest thing in the book; it's helped aid people's decisions for years.

Trunks: well does anyone have a coin?

Pan: funny that came up because I've got one in my pants pocket… (Takes it out of her pocket)

Goku: what do you know? Just when we need it too.

Pan: All right, Dablina, call it in the air.

Dablina: (Chuckles) fine…

Pan: (She flicks it into the air)

Dablina: (Shouts) tails!

Pan: (Grabs onto the coin and slaps it on her hand and then she looks at it) heads…

Goku: well then, I guess you got what you wanted, we attack you first.

Dablina: humph… good that says me the time of having to attack you at all… now that you have to attack me, I won't even have to use my finger.

Gohan: are you sure you can back that up?

Dablina: positive…

(The Others)

Vegeta: (Still trying to get up) damn… cocky bitch…

(Fight)

Goku: All right then you guys, whenever you're ready!

Goten: Trunks and I will attack as the first flank and then you all can decide who goes next.

Goku: okay, sounds cool to me, man I haven't been this excited about a fight in ages!

Rya: (Chuckles)

Goten: you ready Trunks?

Trunks: ready!

Goten: okay, let's hit the road!

(Suddenly both Goten and Trunks swoop off toward Dablina)

Dablina: (Stands there waiting for them to arrive)

(They are both in SSJ4)

(Both Goten and Trunks swoop right by her to the backside)

Dablina: (Does not flinch at all)

(And then from the back Goten and Trunks both use their feet and they bang into Dablina's back)

Dablina: (Falls forward a little bit)

Goten: all right were doing- (Is kicked in the face by a backward kick and he skids across the ground a foot a way)

Trunks: you didn't give any warning!

Dablina: oh I'm sorry… (Sarcastic)

Trunks: (Flies in and starts throwing punches and kicks at her)

Dablina: (Is dodging to the side as Trunks does this)

(Goku and the other fighters)

Goku: okay, I don't think their going to last much longer out there, we need to send in the 2nd flank.

Rya: all right, how's about Pan and Bra go next.

Pan: I'm up for the challenge.

Bra: I guess I'll go.

Goku: okay them be careful!

Pan and Bra: right!

(Fight)

Dablina: (Grabs onto Trunks punch and knees him in the stomach)

Trunks: (Spits up saliva)

Goten: (Sneaks up behind Dablina and tries to get a good hit on her)

Dablina: (Elbows him while looking away from him in the stomach)

Goten: (Falls to the ground again) damn it… do I suck or do I suck?

Trunks: (Tries to hit her again)

Dablina: (Hits him in the face with a backhand attack)

Trunks: (Flies back a little ways)

(Suddenly a blast comes in)

Dablina: (Disappears as the blast goes by and reappears and turns around and looks toward the person who shot the blast)

Bra: (She was the one) and the next one won't miss!

Dablina: hmm… I sense great power in the black haired one… but the blue haired one looks like someone who should have been knocked out five minutes ago.

Bra: hey! I'm not that bad! If I was able to hold back Cell, then I'll have no problems dealing with you!

Pan: don't get too overconfident Bra… that's why you're dad is laying face down in the dirt.

(Bra looks toward Vegeta who is still struggling to get back up)

Bra: (Sighs) you're right…

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Is shown sitting on his throne with a smile on his face) this is a show that hardly anyone ever gets to see for free.

(Fight)

Dablina: all right let's fight!

Bra: right! (She starts running in toward Dablina)

Pan: (Let's Bra get in the first attack before she goes in)

Bra: (Getting close to Dablina) take this! (About to punch her)

Dablina: (Grabs onto Bra's arms and then backhands her in the stomach)

Bra: (Loses her breathe and falls to the ground holding onto her stomach)

Dablina: (Smirks)

Pan: damn… I knew I should have gone in first! (Runs toward Dablina)

Dablina: maybe now I'll have a challenge.

Pan: (Jumps in the air and throws a kick)

Dablina: (Puts one arm in front of her for a block)

Pan: (Hits Dablina's block and an energy surge jumps off)

(The Lookout)

(Mr. Satan, Videl, Roshi, Chi-Chi, and Bulma are shown playing cards)

(Ox King, Dende, Mr. Popo and Goken are watching)

Mr. Satan: I wonder what's going on down there…

Bulma: I'm not sure but I'm really worried about Bra, I already lost her once… I don't know what I'd do if I lost her again.

Chi-Chi: I'm sure she can hold her own, plus Goten is there to protect her.

Roshi: I don't know, from what I could tell Goten was already beaten pretty badly.

Chi-Chi: what?

Roshi: I said Goten was beaten pretty-

Chi-Chi: I heard what you said! Are you saying you've known what's been going on the whole time and you didn't even tell us?

Roshi: I thought you knew.

Chi-Chi: am I supposed to know everything about everyone!? Am I supposed to know you can sense practically everything before it happens!? I don't think so!

Roshi: well I know what's going on…

Chi-Chi: then keep us up to date damn it!

Roshi: okay! Okay! Don't put your panties in a bunch!

Mr. Satan: umm…

Ox King: (Says to Mr. Satan) you get used to it…

Goken: and that's the truth!

Chi-Chi: arrrg… (Clenches her teeth)

(Battleground)

(Fight)

(Pan and Dablina are shown exchanging punches and kicks with one another)

Dablina: you are definitely worth my time…(She says as she fights)

Pan: thanks…

(Goten, Trunks, and Bra get back up)

Goten: okay, she got us good the first round, but there is still 9 more rounds to go before I'm truly out.

Trunks: more like 8 rounds! She knocked us down twice!

Bra: well she only knocked me down once! So I'm ahead and I think I should lead the next attack.

Trunks: yeah, in your dreams!

Bra: shut up!

Trunks: you shut up!

Goten: guys, guys, we need to plan a strategy! Not bicker with one another!

Bra: fine…

Trunks: fine…

(They both say eyeballing one another)

(Fight)

(Both Pan and Dablina jump to opposite side of one another)

Pan: (She puts both her arms out and form a blue beam)

Dablina: (Puts both her arms out and forms a red beam)

(They both shoot off the beams at the same time and they start interlocking energies, the blasts themselves are not too large like Gohan and Cells blast, but still pretty good as they blast more energies toward each other to empower the beams)

(Goku and the others)

Goku: okay, I think we should send in the next flank, Gohan and I will go next.

Gohan: all right, cool, I thin it's time we do some father/son bonding.

Rya: okay then, Piccolo and I will jump in at the point we see fit.

Goku: fair enough.

Piccolo: good luck you two.

Gohan: thanks.

(Both Gohan and Goku fly in)

Rya: you ready Piccolo?

Piccolo: yeah, let's just give them a little time.

(Fight)

(The beam struggle blows up, and after the lights disappears Pan and Dablina are shown exchanging punches and kicks again, Pan hits Dablina good in the side of the face, and Dablina does a good hit to Pan's stomach)

(They then both jump apart from one another and stand opposite each other resting)

Dablina: you're a little too good for a mortal.

Pan: you're not so bad yourself…

(Goku and Gohan land near Pan)

Goku: were coming in.

(Trunks, Bra, and Goten land down as well)

(Dabura)

Dabura: hmm… maybe this will be harder then I thought…

(Fight)

Dablina: why haven't those other two come in to fight me yet?

Goku: they'll be in, in a moment, cause unlike you, we all strategize well instead of just waiting to be attacked like you do.

Dablina: funny…

(The Others)

Vegeta: (Is lifting his head up looking toward Dablina) I'd really like to tear off her head…

(Some of the others are starting to come to)

Krillian: (Holding onto his head) what happened?

Marron: oh boy, that's the last time I eat a chilly dog for lunch…

(Fight)

Dablina: so how are you going to attack me again?

Goku: I think we should attack by blood this time…

(Gohan and Goten go behind Goku)

Goku: what about you Pan?

Pan: no… I might upstage you guys if I do that.

Goku: (Chuckles) funny!

Dablina: (She looks confused) Mind: I don't get it… these mortals keep acting as if the world isn't in peril at all. They keep joking with one another and laughing, and acting like this is some kind of game. What are their secrets? I mean I know that they fought that Buu monster and won… but are they truly the fighters that everyone talks about? If that's true then I may be in for more then I can chew.

Goku: okay, boys! Let's rock and roll!

(All three of them go in to fight Dablina)

(All three start exchanging various moves with her)

Dablina: (Is able to dodge the attacks but has a sweat drop on her face)

Goku: (One of his kicks almost hit her in the cheek)

Dablina: (Had her eyes wide as that almost happened, and then she throws a good punch on Goku knocking him back a little)

Goten: dad!

Gohan: he'll be fine, let's keep going!

(Gohan and Goten then start fighting with Dablina again)

Goku: (Gets back up) pretty good… (Jumps back into combat)

Bra: I hope they don't beat her too quickly… I really want to fight her next!

Trunks: I'll be doing most of that.

Bra: oh, forget you! I want a decent piece of the action!

Trunks: I'm the oldest, I decide!

Bra: piss off!

Trunks: you first!

Pan: (Rolls her eyes) my goodness… (With her arms crossed)

(Rya and Piccolo)

Rya: …

Piccolo: …

(Fight)

(Goku, Gohan, and Goten continue to do a good job)

Dablina: (She suddenly stops fighting and does something) take this! (Blows off red energy aura and it blows the three Sayians back onto the ground)

(Dabura)

Dabura: good thinking…

(Fight)

(Suddenly Trunks and Bra come into the fight)

Dablina: what the-? (Didn't realize they were coming in)

Trunks: (Leaves a good hit right smack dab in the middle of her face)

Dablina: ahhhh!! (Falls back and holds onto her nose and screeches out in pain) ahhhh!!! (She is bleeding some what)

Trunks: wow! I got a direct hit.

Bra: I don't know why… but it just seems sad seeing her like that…

Dablina: (Holding onto her nose) you fucking mortals! I'll kill you, for running my beautiful face!

Bra: it's just a little bloody nose- (She is suddenly hit in the face as well, knocking her all the way back toward Rya and Piccolo)

(Rya and Piccolo catch her in mid-air show she wouldn't go past them)

Trunks: hey! You'll pay for that one, no matter how annoying that she is! (Forms a beam and throws it at Dablina)

Dablina: (Jumps over the beam and then looks intently at Trunks, pissed off)

Trunks: are you still mad at me about the nose?

Dablina: (Screeches a loud demonic screech) (Her eyes flash red) (Disappears)

Trunks: huh?

Dablina: (Her spirit appears next to Trunks and then disappears)

Trunks: what?

Dablina: (Suddenly charges Trunks head on in the stomach)

Trunks: (Falls backward)

Dablina: (Doesn't let Trunks hit the ground) (She grabs onto his turtle neck) you little piece of human trash! You are going to pay dearly for what you did to my face!

Trunks: you still look good to me…

Dablina: die! (Forms a red beam with her hand and is about to use it on Trunks face) let's see you survive this… mortal.

(Goku, Gohan, and Goten attack Dablina)

Dablina: (Looks at all three of them with her eyes flashing red and it blinds them)

Goku: what the?

Gohan: I didn't even see that coming!

Goten: ahhhh!

(All three Sayians hold onto their eyes because of the blindness)

Dablina: now die! (About to throw it on Trunks face)

(Suddenly she is hit with a direct kick to the stomach with a soaring through the air kick)

Dablina: (Slams on her front on the ground)

(The kicker was Rya, and Piccolo was close behind him)

Rya: (Stands waiting for her to reemerge)

Piccolo: that was pretty good…

Rya: thanks, I don't like to brag.

Pan: (Shouts) you need my help?

Rya: not at the moment.

Dablina: (Stands back up and looks toward Rya)

(Dabura)

Dabura: arrrg… (With a sweat drop going down his head)

(Fight)

Dablina: …

Rya: I guess you get a taste of your own medicine now, Queen. You snuck up on us, now we snuck up on you.

Dablina: shut up, you dumb human!

Rya: sorry, but I'm far from human.

Piccolo: and I'm surely far as well.

Rya: (Chuckles)

Dablina: well whatever you are… be prepared to see the full extent of my power. I'm not playing any games anymore.

Rya: and neither am I.

Dablina: then that makes us even I guess.

Rya: yes it does.

Dablina: (Smirks) then get ready.

Rya: already am.

Piccolo: I'll be right behind you.

Rya: thanks.

(Rya and Dablina then fly toward each other)

Narrator: now this is one epic Z-fighter battle! Not only did we get to see Pan fight and dominate, but we also got to see the two sons of Goku, and Goku himself fight, and Trunks and Bra, and many others! It doesn't get much better then this, or does it? Rya and Piccolo are now taking the floor against Dablina, will they fair well? Or will they end up at the bottom of the soul sucking food chain? Stay tuned for scenes for the next explosive episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Rya and Piccolo take the battle field against Dablina, and it's a win/win situation as Rya and Piccolo show off some good tricks, but Dablina has a fair few of her own that put a pretty good mark on our green hero and our eternal Drone friend. Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 107: Good times and bad times


	4. Dragonball Z2 Episode 107: Good times an

Dragonball Z2 Episode 107: Good times and bad times

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, the battle begun against Dablina as our heroes began to fight her in first and secondary flanks, Goten and Trunks were first up, and well, let's say they needed a little bit more training before this fight began…

Trunks: ready!

Goten: okay, let's hit the road!

(Suddenly both Goten and Trunks swoop off toward Dablina)

Dablina: (Stands there waiting for them to arrive)

(They are both in SSJ4)

(Both Goten and Trunks swoop right by her to the backside)

Dablina: (Does not flinch at all)

(And then from the back Goten and Trunks both use their feet and they bang into Dablina's back)

Dablina: (Falls forward a little bit)

Goten: all right were doing- (Is kicked in the face by a backward kick and he skids across the ground a foot a way)

Trunks: you didn't give any warning!

Dablina: oh I'm sorry… (Sarcastic)

Trunks: (Flies in and starts throwing punches and kicks at her)

Dablina: (Is dodging to the side as Trunks does this)

Narrator: Bra and Pan then jumped in acting as the second wave of attackers…

Bra: right! (She starts running in toward Dablina)

Pan: (Let's Bra get in the first attack before she goes in)

Bra: (Getting close to Dablina) take this! (About to punch her)

Dablina: (Grabs onto Bra's arms and then backhands her in the stomach)

Bra: (Loses her breathe and falls to the ground holding onto her stomach)

Dablina: (Smirks)

Pan: damn… I knew I should have gone in first! (Runs toward Dablina)

Narrator: after that Pan showed Dablina that she was a lot stronger then the other people who fought her, and in reality the Z-fighters are more or less playing around then taking this seriously rasing the question if they actually can beat Dablina fairly simply…

(Pan and Dablina are shown exchanging punches and kicks with one another)

Dablina: you are definitely worth my time…(She says as she fights)

Pan: thanks…

(Skip)

(Both Pan and Dablina jump to opposite side of one another)

Pan: (She puts both her arms out and form a blue beam)

Dablina: (Puts both her arms out and forms a red beam)

(They both shoot off the beams at the same time and they start interlocking energies, the blasts themselves are not too large like Gohan and Cells blast, but still pretty good as they blast more energies toward each other to empower the beams)

Narrator: and after more flanks entered Goku and Pan joked with one another leaving Dablina to believe that perhaps she was outmatched… this fact was even proven a few times…

Dablina: (She looks confused) Mind: I don't get it… these mortals keep acting as if the world isn't in peril at all. They keep joking with one another and laughing, and acting like this is some kind of game. What are their secrets? I mean I know that they fought that Buu monster and won… but are they truly the fighters that everyone talks about? If that's true then I may be in for more then I can chew.

(Skip)

Dablina: what the-? (Didn't realize they were coming in)

Trunks: (Leaves a good hit right smack dab in the middle of her face)

Dablina: ahhhh!! (Falls back and holds onto her nose and screeches out in pain) ahhhh!!! (She is bleeding some what)

Trunks: wow! I got a direct hit.

Bra: I don't know why… but it just seems sad seeing her like that…

Dablina: (Holding onto her nose) you fucking mortals! I'll kill you, for running my beautiful face!

Bra: it's just a little bloody nose- (She is suddenly hit in the face as well, knocking her all the way back toward Rya and Piccolo)

(Rya and Piccolo catch her in mid-air show she wouldn't go past them)

Narrator: Dablina was very pissed off! And she was about to finish Trunks off for his opposition to her until his saving grace came into contact with our angry Demon friend…

Dablina: now die! (About to throw it on Trunks face)

(Suddenly she is hit with a direct kick to the stomach with a soaring through the air kick)

Dablina: (Slams on her front on the ground)

(The kicker was Rya, and Piccolo was close behind him)

Rya: (Stands waiting for her to reemerge)

Piccolo: that was pretty good…

Rya: thanks, I don't like to brag.

Narrator: and that made her angrier!

Dablina: shut up, you dumb human!

Rya: sorry, but I'm far from human.

Piccolo: and I'm surely far as well.

Rya: (Chuckles)

Dablina: well whatever you are… be prepared to see the full extent of my power. I'm not playing any games anymore.

Rya: and neither am I.

Dablina: then that makes us even I guess.

Rya: yes it does.

Dablina: (Smirks) then get ready.

Rya: already am.

Piccolo: I'll be right behind you.

Rya: thanks.

(Rya and Dablina then fly toward each other)

Narrator: Who will be victorious, Piccolo and Rya? Or will it be Dablina? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Fight)

(Dablina and Rya both but their feet together)

(They start to exchange Punches and kicks with one another)

Piccolo: (Is shown floating in the air above them looking for an open for one of his power attacks) Mind: their a little too quick for me to choose right now.

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Watches with his legs crossed) hmm… something about that man seems different then a lot of the others…

(Fight)

Rya: (Suddenly splits apart into 3 other copies)

(All 4 of the Rya's exchange punches and kicks with Dablina)

Dablina: Mind: I've never faced something like this before…

Rya: there's a first time for everything!

Dablina: huh? (Realizing that Rya can read her mind) (She doesn't pay attention and is hit in the cheek by one of the Rya's) (Holds onto her cheek) damn… how the hell did you do that?

Rya: (His other 3 forms go back into him) like I said before: I'm far from human.

Dablina: then what the hell are!?

Rya: someone who's not so different from you.

Dablina: are you a demon?

Rya: let's just say you and I live a lot alike, and by living, I mean eternally.

Dablina: hmm…

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Stands up from his throne) are you going to fight or not!? I didn't ask you to make conversations, Wife!

(Fight)

Dablina: sorry if I offended you king… (Sarcastic)

(Dabura)

Dabura: why you little! Don't you make me come out there!

(Fight)

Dablina: do whatever you want!

(Dabura)

Dabura: from what I've seen so far, Dablina, you've done nothing but disappoint me. Either shape up in this fight or I'll take over.

(Fight)

Dablina: I'm far from done! These people have yet to see me truly for who I really am.

Rya: (With arms crossed) and what would that be?

Dablina: if you can read my mind then you'd know.

Rya: yeah, you do have a little more power within you.

Dablina: you want to see it?

Rya: sure…

Dablina: (Starts powering up) (A red aura goes around her as she does this) arrrggggggggggggggggg!!! Ugggggggggg!!

(Some rocks start moving upwards as she does this)

Rya: hmm…

(Goku and the others)

Goku: whoa…

Gohan: so she was hiding some power… I thought so.

Trunks: is she getting any really stronger?

Goku: probably a little bit.

Goten: all the more fun then.

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: whoa! Look at that aura Ancestor!

Elder Kai: it looks pretty nice…too bad it's on one of the bad guys though.

Kabito Kai: more like bad girl…

Elder Kai: whatever!

(The Lookout)

Roshi: I feel the person they are fighting getting a lot stronger.

Chi-Chi: who's fighting right now though!?

Roshi: Rya.

Chi-Chi: oh, well then that's no big deal, as long as it isn't Goten or Gohan, or Pan, or even Goku.

Roshi: umm… sure…

(Battleground)

(The Others)

Vegeta: (Is standing back up on his feet holding onto his place of pain) damn whore… (Looking toward Dablina powering up)

Oub: (Stands back up) man I was really pitiful just then…

(Fight)

Dablina: argggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!! (Almost done powering up)

Piccolo: (Watching from the sky) wow… who would have thought she was hiding that much?

Rya: (Watches her with his arms crossed)

Dablina: (She then finishes powering up, she is looking toward the ground breathing hard and then she looks up and it's revealed to you that her eyes are now pure red)

Rya: whoa!

Dablina: (Suddenly with a red aura charges Rya)

Rya: (Didn't even see it coming)

Dablina: (Hits him right in the chest)

Rya: (Flies back a little bit)

Dablina: (Speeds around to the backside of Rya and charges him in the back)

Rya: (Flies forward)

Dablina: (Speeds very fast with her red aura under Rya and holds onto him in the air by his back) (She then tosses him and throws a red beam making an explosion and smoke screen)

Rya: (Is in the smoke)

Dablina: (Flies in very fast with her red aura and knocks Rya out of the smoke)

Rya: (Skids across the ground)

Dablina: (Speeds above Rya as he still skids and stomps a good stomp on his stomach making him stop in his tracks)

Rya: (Feels pained but doesn't scream)

Dablina: (Grabs him by the clothing and then tosses him into the air and throws a few more beams at him hitting him many times until he falls to the ground looking unconscious) (After that she then stands looking toward Rya) (Her eyes go back to normal) how did you like that King?

(Dabura)

Dabura: perhaps there still is use for you yet…

(Fight)

Dablina: better be…

(Goku and the others)

Bra: she completely dominated him!

Goku: wait don't jump to conclusions just yet, I don't think Rya is out of this for a long shot.

Pan: (Watches with her arms crossed)

(Fight)

Dablina: (Smirks as she looks toward Rya) and I thought you were going to be a good fight.

(Suddenly Rya lying on the ground disappears)

Dablina: huh?

Rya: (Suddenly breaks out from under the ground and give a direct hit right into Dablina's chin)

Dablina: (Flies into the air with her eyes widened opened)

Rya: (Lands back on the ground after that)

Dablina: (Falls to the ground lying on her back)

Rya: humph… (Spits up some blue blood) (Even though he came back quick she still did attack him pretty good)

(Goku and the Others)

Goku: see! I told you he wasn't done.

Bra: well that's Rya for you.

(Suddenly Vegeta comes walking over to the Z-fighters who are still standing)

Trunks: dad?

Vegeta: quiet! I'm going to get my chance to fight here in a moment! I need to teach this bitch whose boss around here!

Trunks: dad don't be silly! You are in no condition to fight right now.

Vegeta: psh… all I need is Oub and I'll be done with her in less then 5 minutes.

Trunks: but Rya will probably be done by then.

Vegeta: he probably won't kill her… I'll kill her if I fight her!

Trunks: hmm…

(Fight)

Dablina: how the hell did you do that? (While lying on the ground)

Rya: you can do a lot with your Ki if you know how to use it. You did a pretty good number on me though too. So I guess that considers us even.

Dablina: (Flips back up to her feet) whatever you are, we are not even! You are an enemy of whom stand in the way of the King and Queen of demons plans of global conquest so as to fill this world up with demons and merge both our world and this world together!

Rya: and you stand in the way of the peace on this planet… but I'm not going to get into that right now. I'm not someone to talk about who's good and who's evil, and to be honest with you; I don't sense a completely brutal being in you as you put yourself out to being.

Dablina: you're joking…

Rya: no, far from it. I know you're not totally sadistic.

Dablina: I'm more sadistic then you would ever hope to be!

Rya: trust me in my time; I've been very sadistic.

(Rya sees an image of himself when he used to be evil attacking and burning villages)

Dablina: then prove it to me! (Flies toward Rya)

(They both start exchanging punches and kicks with one another)

Piccolo: damn it! I need some of that action! (Starts forming his Special Beam Cannon) I'll find myself an opening once I finish loading this.

(The Others)

Oub: (Is shown healing the fallen fighters)

(Tien and Yamcha stand back up)

Tien: aw man… she came behind us so quick…

Yamcha: I know… thanks Oub.

Oub: don't mention it.

Tien: it seems like you do that more and more every time.

Choutzou: (Comes flying over) Tien! (I know I forgot about him last time when everyone was knocked over, but just pretend he got knocked over as well)

Tien: hey Choutzou!

(They both hug)

Oub: I better get over to Gotrix, he doesn't look too good.

Yamcha: sure.

Krillian: (Walks over) looks like Rya is showing that Demon a thing or two.

Tien: yeah… do you think he's strong enough?

Krillian: even if she is stronger then him, I'm sure he'll think of way to win using some kind of Drone logic.

Yamcha: and what's the deal with Piccolo? He's just standing there.

Tien: well obviously he's loading up an attack.

Yamcha: I saw that, but beforehand when Rya was fighting I noticed even with my face in the dirt that he was just standing there.

Krillian: well, why would anyone want to get in the way of a Drone/Demon battle? I mean it's the perfect combo.

Tien: really?

Krillian: yeah, both Drones and Demons live forever unless killed by an opponent.

Yamcha: come to think of it…

Tien: you're right! This fight is revolutionary!

Yamcha: I definitely can't miss this!

(Fight)

(Both Rya and Dablina hit each other in various different areas of the body pretty hard)

Rya: DRONE RAY!

Dablina: DEMONIC SHEILD! (A red shield goes around her body)

Piccolo: (From the sky) that's it! Mind: Rya, if you can hear me right now, try to get her to use that shield again, my cannon can penetrate it!

Rya: (Looks up to Piccolo and nods his head) (He then looks back toward Dablina)

Dablina: (Puts the shield down) take this! (Throws a small beam toward Rya)

Rya: huh?

(The beam reaches him but instead of hitting him it just blows up)

Rya: (Flies back a little bit) arrrg…

Dablina: (Chuckles) (Flies toward him)

Piccolo: damn… (Finishing up his beam) can't shoot it yet…

Rya: (Gets back up and dusts himself off)

Dablina: (Lands in front of him)

(They both look at each other face to face)

Dablina: you know you're pretty cute…

Rya: if I had the ability to see attractive things, I'd probably think you were as well.

Dablina: (Chuckles)

Rya: (Chuckles)

(Dabura)

Dabura: hmm… this is getting too weird…

(Fight)

Rya: here's a little something that took me 4 years to accomplish.

Dablina: what?

Rya: (Sticks his foot into the ground)

(Suddenly his foot comes up where Dablina stands and kicks her in the stomach, it was the attack Kid Buu used on the Supreme Kai planet on DBZ)

Dablina: (Regains her composure) fine! You want bizarre! I'll give you bizarre! (She jumps a few feet away from him)

Rya: (Studies her) whoa? You know that move?

Dablina: (Stretches one of her arms out and it grabs onto Rya's face)

Rya: (Is being pushed back by Dablina's long arm into the wall of a Mountain)

Dablina: (Smirks) (After that she repositions her arm back to her body) (She then disappears) (Reappears in front of Rya who is still stuck on the wall and she gives him a good punch)

Rya: arrrg…. (Spitting up some of his blue blood)

Dablina: I have to say that you were a very impressive and interesting fight, but now this must end. (Puts both her arms in the air and forms a red ball that begins to grow larger)

Rya: oh, great…

Dablina: (Is about to let it out on Rya)

Rya: (Closes his eyes and concentrates on something) there we go…

Dablina: (Gets a tap on the shoulder) huh? (Turns around and there is a copy of Rya)

2nd Rya: hi! (Punches her in the face)

Dablina: (Flies back skidding across the ground lying on her front)

2nd Rya: (Goes back into normal Rya)

Rya: (Gets loose from the wall and then runs toward Dablina)

Dablina: (Gets back up) (Looks toward Rya) okay… (Charges him)

Rya: two can play at that! (He jumps into the air and starts to charge her)

(They both bang heads)

(And then they both bang knees)

(And then they both bang each other in the cheek)

(They then fly to opposite sides and look toward one another)

(Neither fighter is at a loss of breath)

(Goku and the Others)

Pan: now that was cool…

Goten: for sure!

(Fight)

Rya: (Eyeballs Piccolo who still has the attack in his hand)

Piccolo: (Nods his head)

Rya: try this! DRONE RAY!

Dablina: that again? DEMONIC SHIELD! (Her red shield goes around)

Piccolo: all right! I got her right where I want her! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (Shoots it toward Dablina)

Dablina: (Doesn't get a chance to react) (The ray goes right through the shield and goes right through her body leaving a hole) … (Starts to gag a little bit)

Rya: I didn't want it to end like that…

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Looks shocked) no way! She can't be beaten!

(The Others)

Yamcha: did he win?

Tien: it looks like it.

Krillian: she's definitely not doing too well.

(Fight)

Dablina: (Is shown with some blood coming out of her wound but then she looks toward Rya and smirks)

Rya: what? You know how to do that? No way!

Dablina: (Nods her head) arrrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!! (Suddenly the hole in her slowly closes up and there isn't anymore blood coming out, only stains)

(Goku and the Others)

Gohan: well then, she can regenerate.

Goku: I didn't know things that looked human could do that.

Gohan: Piccolo looks human…

Goku: but he's more of a lizard…

Gohan: Omega could.

Goku: yeah I guess you're right on that one.

(Fight)

Piccolo: damn! It would have worked too!

Rya: don't worry Piccolo.

Piccolo: arrrg…

Dablina: shall we continue?

Rya: sure. Why not?

Dablina: let's get down!

Rya: (Smirks)

Narrator: Rya and Dablina have shown that they are not only alike in terms of lifestyle but they are alike in terms of the abilities that they possess. And right now it looks like this fight could be a 50/50 shot win! Will the Drone win or the Demon? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: hello, this is Rya, on the next episode of Dragonball Z2, I decided to show Dablina a little more of my powers as I pull the Drono move on her and go Super Drone to see if I can do an even better job against her then I already have, and she sure is in for a big surprise! Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 108: Super Rya, with a vengence.


	5. Dragonball Z2 Episode 108: Super Rya, wi

Dragonball Z2 Episode 108: Super Rya, with a vengeance.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Rya had begun his fight with Dablina with Piccolo standing above the fight waiting for a good point to throw in an attack of his own, and at first Rya had held his own pretty well against Dablina…

Rya: (Suddenly splits apart into 3 other copies)

(All 4 of the Rya's exchange punches and kicks with Dablina)

Dablina: Mind: I've never faced something like this before…

Rya: there's a first time for everything!

Dablina: huh? (Realizing that Rya can read her mind) (She doesn't pay attention and is hit in the cheek by one of the Rya's) (Holds onto her cheek) damn… how the hell did you do that?

Rya: (His other 3 forms go back into him) like I said before: I'm far from human.

Dablina: then what the hell are!?

Rya: someone who's not so different from you.

Dablina: are you a demon?

Rya: let's just say you and I live a lot alike, and by living, I mean eternally.

Dablina: hmm…

Narrator: and then Dablina showed her full power to Rya to show she still had a few surprises up her sleeve that no one had expected…

Dablina: argggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!! (Almost done powering up)

Piccolo: (Watching from the sky) wow… who would have thought she was hiding that much?

Rya: (Watches her with his arms crossed)

Dablina: (She then finishes powering up, she is looking toward the ground breathing hard and then she looks up and it's revealed to you that her eyes are now pure red)

Rya: whoa!

Dablina: (Suddenly with a red aura charges Rya)

Rya: (Didn't even see it coming)

Dablina: (Hits him right in the chest)

Rya: (Flies back a little bit)

Dablina: (Speeds around to the backside of Rya and charges him in the back)

Rya: (Flies forward)

Dablina: (Speeds very fast with her red aura under Rya and holds onto him in the air by his back) (She then tosses him and throws a red beam making an explosion and smoke screen)

Rya: (Is in the smoke)

Dablina: (Flies in very fast with her red aura and knocks Rya out of the smoke)

Rya: (Skids across the ground)

Dablina: (Speeds above Rya as he still skids and stomps a good stomp on his stomach making him stop in his tracks)

Rya: (Feels pained but doesn't scream)

Dablina: (Grabs him by the clothing and then tosses him into the air and throws a few more beams at him hitting him many times until he falls to the ground looking unconscious) (After that she then stands looking toward Rya) (Her eyes go back to normal) how did you like that King?

(Dabura)

Dabura: perhaps there still is use for you yet…

Narrator: but even after that hard assault Rya came back still ready and determined to win, no matter the attack Dablina threw on him, if he were knocked down he'd simply get back up and not make the same mistake again, and they continued to fight until Piccolo had finally found the point in which he could make his Special Beam Cannon shot…

Rya: (Eyeballs Piccolo who still has the attack in his hand)

Piccolo: (Nods his head)

Rya: try this! DRONE RAY!

Dablina: that again? DEMONIC SHIELD! (Her red shield goes around)

Piccolo: all right! I got her right where I want her! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (Shoots it toward Dablina)

Dablina: (Doesn't get a chance to react) (The ray goes right through the shield and goes right through her body leaving a hole) … (Starts to gag a little bit)

Rya: I didn't want it to end like that…

Narrator: and it sure as hell didn't end like that!

Dablina: (Is shown with some blood coming out of her wound but then she looks toward Rya and smirks)

Rya: what? You know how to do that? No way!

Dablina: (Nods her head) arrrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!! (Suddenly the hole in her slowly closes up and there isn't anymore blood coming out, only stains)

(Skip)

Piccolo: damn! It would have worked too!

Rya: don't worry Piccolo.

Piccolo: arrrg…

Dablina: shall we continue?

Rya: sure. Why not?

Dablina: let's get down!

Rya: (Smirks)

Narrator: and the battle continues today on Dragonball Z2!

(The Others)

(18 is shown standing back up holding onto Marron's shoulders)

Yamcha: hey, have I mentioned that demon chick is hot?

Tien: she's a demon Yamcha! And she's probably a couple thousands years older then you are!

Yamcha: well… she's sure kept her figure… (Blushes)

Tien: oh come on Yamcha!

Krillian: I don't know… she's pretty cute…

Tien: you too Krillian? Geez you're married!

18: yes Krillian! You are!

Krillian: umm… no one can get as beautiful as you darling! (He says to 18, chuckling)

Marron: oh dad…

18: he always uses that to get out of everything, and somehow it always manages to work.

Krillian: (Chuckles with his hand on the back of his head)

(Oub and Gotrix run back over)

Gotrix: sorry I was out for so long… that usually never happens.

Yamcha: you'll get used to it Gotrix.

Oub: listen, I have to go in there you guys, you can come if you wish but I need to help them fight. I need to use my Buu powers more efficiently.

Tien: yeah, but Oub, the Ultimate 5 beat you down easy as 1,2,3!

Oub: that was only because they channeled energy from the Drone, and plus there were five of them, and she's the only one fight right now. And I don't think Dabura will attack anytime soon.

Gotrix: are you sure Rya is going to let you fight?

Oub: he never said we weren't allowed to fight alongside with him. Everyone else is looking for an open but can't find it, and that's what Piccolo was doing. I need to help, even if I can't do anything about it.

Yamcha: if you think you can handle it…

Oub: I will. (He then starts walking toward the others)

Tien: shouldn't we be going in there?

Choutzou: no way Tien!

Tien: Choutzou, one day will have to and you have to be ready.

Choutzou: I know…

Yamcha: come on Rya! Take her down!

(Fight)

(They are shown exchanging punches and kicks again)

Rya: it seems like we are back where we started… (Throwing a punch)

Dablina: (Dodges) I know… (Tries to kick him)

Rya: (Grabs her leg in the air and spins her around back onto her feet)

(They continue to battle one another)

Dablina: (Grows out her demonic claws, she then slashes Rya across the face)

Rya: (There is a cut on his cheek) hmm… is that the best you got? (His eyes go red and his fangs grow)

Dablina: (Her eyes go wide) huh?

Rya: (Flies up to her and bites down on her shoulder)

Dablina: (Yelps out in pain)

(Goku and the others)

Goku: whoa, I didn't think he'd do that.

Trunks: it still freaks me out whenever he does that.

(Fight)

Rya: (Lets go of Dablina's shoulder and then jumps away from her a little ways and his eyes go back to normal and his fangs go away)

(Dabura)

Dabura: my goodness! What was that?

Demon: (Floating next to him) I don't know Lord Dabura.

Dabura: I wasn't asking you!

Demon: sorry mi' lord!

(Fight)

Dablina: (Holds onto her shoulder) arrrg… you definitely are different then the others… that's for sure.

Rya: and there's a lot more where that came from.

Dablina: I can a little something like that too! (Her eyes go red again and she grows some fangs, but at the same time her nails grow longer)

Rya: here we go…

Dablina: (Flies toward him with her fangs a blazing and her nails extended)

Rya: (Tries his best to dodge Dablina's attack but he is scratched and some of his clothing is ripped in part by her attacks)

Dablina: (Smirks) (Flies toward him and tries to bite him)

Rya: arrrg…

Piccolo: nooo! (Flies in and charges right to her side)

Dablina: (Flies to the side but is able to land on her hands and then flip herself back to her feet)

Rya: Piccolo, you didn't need to save me.

Piccolo: I could tell she was heading toward your throat Rya and I know that's what happened you the last time you died and it would be terrible if that happened again.

Rya: I guess I can thank you Piccolo.

Dablina: you shouldn't have tried that green man! (Her fangs go away and her nails go back to normal)

Piccolo: I may not look it, but I'm plenty strong. And this time I'm going to make sure I don't get turned into stone.

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Chuckles) I remember that… lucky for him I'm the only one that knows that move.

(Fight)

Piccolo: all right let's take her together.

Rya: are you sure Piccolo? You were a pretty good eye in the sky when you found that vantage point and shot her with your cannon.

Piccolo: well it didn't work… and now I'm going in for melee.

Dablina: do whatever you want green man, the more the merrier and the more I get to kill.

Rya: all right then, get ready.

Oub: (Lands next to them) I want to fight too!

Piccolo: Oub?

Oub: yeah, she caught me off guard before, but now I'm ready.

Rya: all right then, like she said, the more the merrier.

Dablina: (Smirks)

(Goku and the others)

Gohan: should we go in there, dad?

Goku: no, I want to see the rest of this fight. Those three don't need us.

Goten: I wonder how strong Oub's gotten…

(Fight)

Rya: all right, at the count of three we charge her.

Piccolo and Oub: right!

Dablina: (Prepares for combat)

Rya: …

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Is shown drinking out of a glass of what appears to be blood)

(Fight)

Rya: three!

(All three Rya, Oub, and Piccolo fly in toward Dablina)

Dablina: arrrg….

(They reach her and they start exchanging punches and kicks with one another)

Dablina: (Is shown fighting them all off)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: wow! This is getting intense!

Elder Kai: as of this moment the weakest of those three attacking Dablina would probably have to be Piccolo, but he's still a lot stronger then the last time we saw him.

Kabito Kai: do you think they'll win?

Elder: you never know what could happen Kabito… they might, and then again they might not.

Kabito: well they sure are doing a great job.

Elder Kai: yes they are.

(Fight- back on Earth)

(The three fighters continue to fight with the Queen)

Dablina: (Elbows Piccolo in the face)

Piccolo: (Falls back but keeps his balance) damn…

(Rya and Oub continue to fight together with Dablina)

Piccolo: (Jumps back in)

Dablina: you're all annoying like flies! (She then uses a power up attack and Oub and Piccolo are thrown back but Rya manages to stay near Dablina)

(Oub and Piccolo land and skid across the ground with their feet, they are still standing)

Dablina: I just… want to fight you! (She points toward Rya)

Rya: …

Dablina: you are whom I want, not the green one or the human.

Rya: are you sure about that?

Dablina: of course I am, I'm always sure about it.

Rya: fine. Piccolo, Oub, stand down for a little bit.

Oub: oh man! I wanted to fight!

Piccolo: arrrg…

Rya: if she wants to fight me, she'll fight me.

Dablina: now show me how powerful you really are!

Rya: I'll show you some… (He then starts to power up)

(Goku and the others)

Gohan: is he doing what I think he's doing?

Goku: yeah, I think he is.

(Fight)

Rya: (Powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Dablina: hmm…

(Dabura)

Dabura: what kind of power is that?

(Fight)

Rya: (Powers up a little bit more) (Suddenly his hair points up and become spiky and his hair turns blue)

Dablina: whoa…

Rya: (His hair for the time being is a shiny blue color as the his blue aura goes around him)

Dablina: what do you call that?

Rya: Super Drone.

Dablina: interesting… what's a Drone?

Rya: it's what I am.

Dablina: …

(Dabura)

Dabura: (His eyes widen out) a Drone!? Mind: those things came into he Demon world one time many eons ago! They were eating my demons like they were cattle. That thing she is fighting is just like the ones that came into the Demon world! And I know for a fact that they are led by the most powerful being in the universe… Corpolius. He doesn't have the power to bring him here, does he? If he does then we are done for!

(Fight)

Rya: (Smirks and looks to Dabura) (His hair is not as shiny anymore) don't worry about him Dabura, I was on the opposite side of him. So I am an enemy of Corpolius.

Dablina: who the hell is Corpolius?

Rya: don't worry about him, worry about me.

(Dabura)

Dabura: arrrg… don't try anything-funny Drone!

(Fight)

Rya: whatever gave you that idea? (Chuckles)

Dablina: fine! Let's fight!

(They both fly toward each other)

Dablina: (Throws a punch)

Rya: (Ducks underneath it)

Dablina: arrrg… (Tries to kick him)

Rya: (Quickly moves backwards dodging the attack)

Dablina: come on! (Throws a red beam at Rya)

Rya: (Backhands it behind him into the background)

Dablina: just because your hair turns blue doesn't mean you're all that! (Flies in toward him about to attack)

Rya: (Quickly moves up to her and punches her in the stomach)

Dablina: (Loses her breathe) (She kneels onto the ground)

Rya: (Looks down toward her)

Dablina: (Holding onto her stomach) (She got the wind knocked out of her) damn… it…

Rya: are you done yet?

Dablina: shut up! (As she holds onto her stomach)

(Dabura)

Dabura: arrrg… this is no good.

Rya: it'll save you a lot of pain if you just give up right now, you can't beat me in this form.

(Goku and the Others)

Vegeta: save her pain!? I want her dead Rya! (He shouts to Rya)

(Fight)

Rya: (Ignores Vegeta)

(Goku and the others)

Vegeta: kill her Rya! Right now! You don't have to act like Kakorot!

Goku: why not?

Vegeta: because! That's why!

(Fight)

Dablina: what's he yelling about? I'm not done fighting. You just knocked the air out of me, there's a difference between being beaten and getting the win knocked out of you. Children playing in the park get their wind knocked out of them all the time, mine is no different. (Stands back up with her composure back)

Rya: okay, you still want to fight. Will fight.

Dablina: (Runs toward Rya)

Rya: (Jumps backwards away from Dablina)

Dablina: damn you! (Flies in after Rya)

Rya: (Disappears)

Dablina: (Stands around looking for Rya) where the hell are you!?

Voice: right here…

Dablina: huh?

(The voice is revealed to be Rya)

Rya: (Appears to her side and lays a kick there)

Dablina: ugggg…. (Falls to the ground on her front)

Rya: (Lands back on the ground)

Dablina: (Is scrunching her hand on the dirt on the ground)

(Dabura)

Dabura: hmm…

(Fight)

Dablina: (Chuckles) (She then stands back up) is that… is that the best you can do?

Rya: …

Dablina: I want to see something more.

Rya: well then, I wasn't going to do this, but I see you leave me no other choice.

Dablina: don't give me that banter! Just do it!

Rya: okay. (Suddenly he starts scrunching his fists) (An aura goes around him but he does not scream as he powers up)

Dablina: …

(Goku and the others)

Pan: he's going all the way.

Bra: he soooo creeps me out!

Trunks: this form of his has gotten a lot stronger since before.

Vegeta: that's what training in the gravity room will get you. Everything you have ever desired.

(Fight)

Rya: (Suddenly his arms become more and more bulgy)

Dablina: hmm…

Rya: (And suddenly his clothes break off, and his arms are shown turning green with his hands and fingers growing longer and bigger, his nails extend out, his eyes turn red, he gets even larger, and then he breaks out of his shoes with his feet becoming alien-like and his toenails extending out as well) (He stands in his full glory with his monstrous voice) this is my full power.

Dablina: (Looks up toward Rya with a look of shock on her face)

(The Others)

Tien: he's gotten a lot stronger since the Ultimate 5!

Krillian: defiantly!

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Gets up from his throne)

Demon: what is it mi'lord?

Dabura: minion… I'm going back to the Demon world…

Demon: whatever for, king?

Dabura: I can tell right now that Dablina will not win this fight. We have clearly underestimated these foes, I'm going to go back to our world to do some last minute training and then I shall return after I have unlocked some of my potential with meditation.

Demon: all right sir, but what about your wife?

Dabura: I will deal with it when I return, plus these people won't kill her. They will spare her.

Demon: all right master!

Dabura: (Maneuvers his hand)

(A vortex appears leading back to his world)

Dabura: (Walks inside)

(The vortex closes)

(Fight)

Rya: are we going to fight or not?

Dablina: (Is still shocked and wide eyed)

Rya: hmm?

Dablina: (Shakes it off) I don't care how much stronger you get or intimidating you are! I will win this fight, I always win!

Rya: believe what you want, but I know for a fact I am the first person you've faced other then your husband that's one of the strongest you've ever faced, and even stronger then you.

Dablina: prove it!

Rya: fine, I will. (Smirks and chuckles with his deep voice)

Narrator: Rya has gone all the way! And by the looks of it Dablina will not stand a chance, but Dablina is too driven to stop now, she will do whatever it takes to win, find out what happens, next time on Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Rya and Dablina continue their fight, and Dablina does her best to stay on top, but as of now that is but a dream she has, and later Dabura looks as if he is about to enter the battlefield! Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 109: The King's new power.


	6. Dragonball Z2 Episode 109: The King’s ne

Dragonball Z2 Episode 109: The King's new power.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Rya and Dablina had continued their fight with one another after having tried to take Dablina out with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and her regenerative abilities showed she would not be beaten so easily, and thus the battle continued and Rya showed a side that even the others were surprised to see…

(They are shown exchanging punches and kicks again)

Rya: it seems like we are back where we started… (Throwing a punch)

Dablina: (Dodges) I know… (Tries to kick him)

Rya: (Grabs her leg in the air and spins her around back onto her feet)

(They continue to battle one another)

Dablina: (Grows out her demonic claws, she then slashes Rya across the face)

Rya: (There is a cut on his cheek) hmm… is that the best you got? (His eyes go red and his fangs grow)

Dablina: (Her eyes go wide) huh?

Rya: (Flies up to her and bites down on her shoulder)

Dablina: (Yelps out in pain)

(Goku and the others)

Goku: whoa, I didn't think he'd do that.

Trunks: it still freaks me out whenever he does that.

(Fight)

Rya: (Lets go of Dablina's shoulder and then jumps away from her a little ways and his eyes go back to normal and his fangs go away)

Narrator: but she quickly jumped back into the fight and it wasn't long before Piccolo and Oub jumped in to aid Rya by his side to fight the Demonic beauty…

Piccolo: all right let's take her together.

Rya: are you sure Piccolo? You were a pretty good eye in the sky when you found that vantage point and shot her with your cannon.

Piccolo: well it didn't work… and now I'm going in for melee.

Dablina: do whatever you want green man, the more the merrier and the more I get to kill.

Rya: all right then, get ready.

Oub: (Lands next to them) I want to fight too!

Piccolo: Oub?

Oub: yeah, she caught me off guard before, but now I'm ready.

Rya: all right then, like she said, the more the merrier.

Dablina: (Smirks)

(Skip)

(All three Rya, Oub, and Piccolo fly in toward Dablina)

Dablina: arrrg….

(They reach her and they start exchanging punches and kicks with one another)

Dablina: (Is shown fighting them all off)

Narrator: she soon demanded that she only fight against Rya…

Dablina: you're all annoying like flies! (She then uses a power up attack and Oub and Piccolo are thrown back but Rya manages to stay near Dablina)

(Oub and Piccolo land and skid across the ground with their feet, they are still standing)

Dablina: I just… want to fight you! (She points toward Rya)

Rya: …

Dablina: you are whom I want, not the green one or the human.

Rya: are you sure about that?

Dablina: of course I am, I'm always sure about it.

Rya: fine. Piccolo, Oub, stand down for a little bit.

Oub: oh man! I wanted to fight!

Piccolo: arrrg…

Rya: if she wants to fight me, she'll fight me.

Dablina: now show me how powerful you really are!

Rya: I'll show you some… (He then starts to power up)

Narrator: Rya had turned himself into a Super Drone!

Dablina: fine! Let's fight!

(They both fly toward each other)

Dablina: (Throws a punch)

Rya: (Ducks underneath it)

Dablina: arrrg… (Tries to kick him)

Rya: (Quickly moves backwards dodging the attack)

Dablina: come on! (Throws a red beam at Rya)

Rya: (Backhands it behind him into the background)

Dablina: just because your hair turns blue doesn't mean you're all that! (Flies in toward him about to attack)

Rya: (Quickly moves up to her and punches her in the stomach)

Dablina: (Loses her breathe) (She kneels onto the ground)

Rya: (Looks down toward her)

Dablina: (Holding onto her stomach) (She got the wind knocked out of her) damn… it…

Rya: are you done yet?

Narrator: no, she was not, Dablina stood back up wanting more and she wanted to see Rya's full power, so he did what she asked…

Rya: (Suddenly his arms become more and more bulgy)

Dablina: hmm…

Rya: (And suddenly his clothes break off, and his arms are shown turning green with his hands and fingers growing longer and bigger, his nails extend out, his eyes turn red, he gets even larger, and then he breaks out of his shoes with his feet becoming alien-like and his toenails extending out as well) (He stands in his full glory with his monstrous voice) this is my full power.

Narrator: and it shocked her up to high heaven (Irony) but she wasn't going to let this new form take her down…

Dablina: (Shakes it off) I don't care how much stronger you get or intimidating you are! I will win this fight, I always win!

Rya: believe what you want, but I know for a fact I am the first person you've faced other then your husband that's one of the strongest you've ever faced, and even stronger then you.

Dablina: prove it!

Rya: fine, I will. (Smirks and chuckles with his deep voice)

Narrator: can Rya's monster form best Dablina? Or will she counter back with an even better move? Find out, right now on Dragonball Z2!

Rya: (Stands in front of Dablina still looking down on her)

Dablina: … (Still intimidated a little bit)

Rya: so… are you going to attack me first or do you want me to?

Dablina: I'll let you figure it out… why don't you just read my mind?

Rya: (Chuckles)

(Goku and the others)

Pan: right now I don't think she stands a lick of a chance against Rya. Either that or my senses aren't as good as they used to be.

Goku: no, you're reading right Pan. I don't think Dablina is going to last much longer at this rate.

Vegeta: (Yells to Rya) make sure she's dead Rya!

Goku: Vegeta!

Vegeta: quiet Kakorot!

Goten: we might not have a choice…

Gohan: yeah, she is a demon after all…

Goku: boys, even Demons can be spared… I don't care who or what you are.

Gohan: hmm…

Goten: I suppose…

(Fight)

Rya: listen, I want to save a great deal of stress here…

Dablina: what are you trying to say?

Rya: I think you ought to be apart of us…

Dablina: (Chuckles) you're joking?

Rya: I'm dead serious… I see a lot of myself in you, and I want to learn more.

Dablina: you are pathetic! What would a group of stinking mortals give me? Absolutely nothing!

Rya: you would not have to be with them… you could be with me and I can teach you everything about humans and mortals alike. You and I… we have some kind of connection, I can not place it, but we do and I think you know as well but do not want to admit it.

Dablina: …

Rya: see… the silence explains everything.

Dablina: put up your fists! (Ready to fight)

Rya: you may pretend like you disagree with me, but in reality you know I'm right. I'll humor you until you realize that I'm correct. (Goes into fighting stance) just know this will not feel very good…

Dablina: just fight me! (Flies in toward Rya)

Rya: (Disappears as Dablina threw her punch)

Dablina: huh? (Tries to defend herself)

Rya: (Appears behind her and elbows her in the neck)

Dablina: (Falls forward onto her knees on the ground) (She gags a little bit and coughs) damn you…

Rya: fight me or give up.

Dablina: (Flies back up and tries to fight Rya again)

Rya: (Either dodges her attacks or blocks them with his monster arms)

(The Others)

Tien: wow… she doesn't stand a chance.

Yamcha: man, I almost feel sorry for her.

18: too bad… it's not often you get beauty and strength in one package… and she had it for like two seconds before it was stripped away from her.

Marron: mom! For one thing you were pissed at her for what she did to dad and I, and another thing you are the most beautiful woman here and the strongest woman of us all.

18: for one thing Marron, after seeing her fight the others and had grew a respect for her, and another thing, I'm not the strongest woman here… Pan is, and I think she's even prettier then I am.

Marron: oh mom, don't boast. You're just as beautiful as ever.

Krillian: defiantly!

Choutzou: what are they talking about Tien?

Tien: just ignore it…

(Fight)

Dablina: (Is shown throwing all kinds of beams at Rya)

Rya: (Just stands there and allows all the beams to hit him)

Dablina: die! Die! Die! You stupid Drone! (Throwing more red beams toward Rya)

(There is a smoke screen covering everything up after the attacks)

Dablina: (Is breathing hard after everything she threw at him)

(The smoke is slowly clearing)

Dablina: (Breathing and gasping for more breathe)

(The smoke clears and Rya is no where to be found)

Dablina: where the hell are- (Suddenly she turns her head and Rya's green Alien-like hand is sticking in her face) …

Rya: yield… (He demands Dablina to do)

Dablina: I can't be beaten… there's no way…

Rya: you try anything funny and I won't hesitate to blow you away. Now please… consider my offer earlier, I can tell you that the humans are not a failed race of creatures, if you allow me to teach you and educate you, you too will live among them in piece.

Dablina: how would you know if they are a successful race of people? They are just as bad as demons are in some cases!

Rya: yes… but there are those who are all for the common good… like the people I am affiliated with. And I know they are successful because for four years I have lived among them, learning everything there is to know about them. And you can too!

Dablina: never! (Stretches her arm out and grabs onto Rya's face)

Rya: arrrg…

Dablina: (Pushes him back with her arm all the way back into a mountain)

(Rya is shown in an imprint on the amount with Dablina's hand still on his face keeping him at bay)

Dablina: (Appears in front of Rya with her arm still stretched and her hand still on his face) you forgot about my stretching abilities did you? Not even your mind reading capabilities could detect them. I will never join your mortal escapades here… I am, but a demon of whoms's sole purpose is to kill. And that starts with you. (She forms a beam with her other hand while still holding onto Rya's face with her other keeping him at bay) you were a great fight, and I almost did believe we had a connection, but right now I must say goodbye to you.

Rya: (Talking with her hand on her face) there's still a chance…

Dablina: too late! (Blasts the beam off onto Rya)

(Goku and the others)

Bra: oh no! Rya!

Trunks: oh man… that blast was strong.

Piccolo: arrrg…

Oub: I knew we should have stayed in the fight!

Vegeta: damn it! Will you all quit keep jumping the gun!? He's obviously still alive! Do you think someone as powerful as him would be beaten so easily?

Gohan and Goten: well…

Trunks: maybe…

Vegeta: well those are all stupid thoughts!

Pan: (Chuckles)

(Fight)

Dablina: (Stands near the area where the mountain used to be with her beam hand still out) (Her other hand then extends back to her body) (Smirks) rest in piece Drone…

Voice: oh thank you, I'll take that into consideration…

Dablina: (Eyes widen) (She turns and sees Rya standing there in his green monster form still)

Rya: hi! (Waves his hand)

(Rya grabs a hold of Dablina from behind keeping her in a lock)

Dablina: arrrg… but I put everything I had into that last attack!

Rya: well then I guess that shows everyone that you are not as strong as you think. Allow me to help you, in not only learning about the people of this dimension of Earth, but also I can help you get stronger and ascertain new levels of power.

Dablina: …

Rya: think about it… and plus you know you can't win.

Dablina: (Sighs) please let go of me…

Rya: sure, but do you promise not to attack me.

Dablina: fine…

Rya: good, cause if you do I will dispatch you quickly.

Dablina: fine! Okay! I get it!

Rya: (Smirks) (Lets go of Dablina)

Dablina: (She steadily floats down to the ground and she sits on her knees)

(Goku and the others)

Vegeta: damn it! I told you he wasn't going to kill her! When can anyone just learn that some people have to die!

Goku: no one deserves it Vegeta… not even the ones that kill.

Vegeta: arrrg…

(Dablina)

Dablina: (Looks down towards the ground and breathes, she closes her eyes tight and then opens them again)

Rya: think about what I said…

Dablina: (Looks toward Rya and then back toward the ground)

(Suddenly a vortex appears to her side not far away from her)

Dablina: (She turns and looks toward the vortex)

(Suddenly Dabura comes walking out of it, he has returned from the Demon world after training)

Dablina: Dabura…

Dabura: (Sees Dablina) (Walks up to her side and looks down on her) what do we have here? Lying down on the job?

Dablina: they are too strong Dabura… I suggest we flee.

Dabura: and I suggest that you are wrong.

Dablina: they are too strong Dabura! We underestimated them; let us hold off the attack for another time.

Dabura: there is no, other time.

Dablina: then you will be beaten!

Dabura: you misunderstand… I have done some last minute training that would make me a little more then I am right now. The only weak one here… is you.

Dablina: what?

Dabura: you are pathetic… just like the minions. How can a half-blood like you have ever been considered remotely close to my wife.

Dablina: how dare you!

Dabura: QUIET! You don't deserve to speak! As a matter of fact, you don't deserve to live!

Dablina: arrrg…

Rya: wait! (Goes back to his normal from) (His clothes reappear on his body) let her live Dabura, she is of no threat to you. If she is useless to you, she is useful to I, allow me to take her from you.

Dabura: what, so you could make her more of a human? I don't think so…

Rya: don't!

Dabura: (Points one of his hands toward Rya and uses some kind of an ability)

Rya: (He suddenly is stunned in his tracks and unable to move) arrrg…. Hrrrrmm… (Unable to speak)

Dabura: (Looks down toward Dablina) run…

Dablina: (Eyes widen) you're serious…

Dabura: run…

Dablina: (Gets up and backs away from Dabura) I'll see you in Hell! (Flies off into the air)

Dabura: (Smirks and chuckles)

(In the air)

Dablina: (Is shown flying away)

Dabura: (Suddenly appears in front of her with his arms crossed)

Dablina: (Unable to do anything) arrrg…

Dabura: bye-bye! (Breaths and then spits on Dablina)

Dablina: (Is spat on her shoulder) no… no…

Dabura: (Chuckles)

Dablina: (Tires to fly back down to the others, the spit starts to turn her into a solid stone statue) (She tries her best to move but her arm is completely taken over by the stone) (It then starts to cover her legs and her stomach) (She looks toward Dabura with a look of confusion on her face, she does not stop looking at Dabura with that same face, and all that is left is her head) (As her head is about to be covered she drops a tear) (And then her head and her whole body is completely converted to a stone statue, floating in the air, and she has the same confused look on her face)

(The Others)

Krillian: he… he turned her into stone!

Yamcha: oh man!

Tien: just with his spit?

Krillian: yeah he did this to Piccolo and I the last time he was here.

Gotrix: that's terrible, it's a horrible way to go.

(Goku and the others)

Goku: no…

Goten: I can't believe it.

Vegeta: (The only one who has a smile on his face)

(Rya)

Rya: (Is able to move again and he looks toward Dabura who stands I front of the stone statue) Dablina…

(Dabura)

Dabura: uck… I really don't think this one will work in my collection. I'm going to have to throw it in the scrap heap. (Forms a beam in his hand)

(Rya)

Rya: NOOOOOOOOOO!! (Raising his arm out)

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Throws the beam on Dablina)

(The beam completely consumes Dablina and blows her statue into many pieces)

(The pieces then make their way to the ground and lie there)

(Dablina's eye and part of her face is shown up close in stone form)

(Dabura)

Dabura: well then… I guess it's my turn now. (He looks toward the others)

(Rya)

Rya: arrrg… bastard…

(Goku and the others)

Gohan: he totally killed her!

Goten: his own wife!

Vegeta: that's what demons do.

Goku: I'm in awe.

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: I can't believe it… he killed his own Queen. Has that ever happened before?

Elder Kai: obviously or we wouldn't have just witnessed something like that happening.

Kabito Kai: Dabura has really gotten more demented since the last time we saw him. I can't believe it…

Elder Kai: let me just tell you that, that isn't a good sign.

(The Lookout)

Roshi: hmm… I just felt one of the demons powers disappear.

Bulma: hey! Maybe they beat it!

Chi-Chi: yeah! I knew they could!

Roshi: hmm…

(Back at the battleground)

Dabura: (Floats over to the others gracefully) (He eyeballs his potential victims)

Rya: (Is still in the air, looking at Dabura) she didn't deserve to die.

Dabura: well I think she did. (As he scopes out people to fight)

Rya: she had a chance to become something more! You have no chance at all!

Dabura: YOU THINK I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU HUMANS!? (He yells toward Rya and looks toward him)

Rya: …

Dabura: exactly, your people make me sick! They need to become extinct!

Rya: they are not totally worthless!

Dabura: all they are good for is becoming apart of my demon world and being nothing but a soul.

Rya: …

Dabura: how's about I continue where Dablina left off… by killing you! (Points his arm out) (Shoots out red and purple beam that moves very fast)

Rya: (Does not get to react) (Is hit by the beam) uhhhh…. (Falls to the ground with smoke coming off of him)

(Goku and the others)

Goku: Rya!!

Bra: oh no!

Oub: were going to be in for more then we bargained for, that's for sure!

(Dabura)

Dabura: I have an idea! Why don't all of you come at me at once!

(Goku and the Others)

Vegeta: sure thing! (Flies in toward Dabura)

Goku: Vegeta,wait!

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Smirks)

Vegeta: (Reaches Dabura and starts throwing punches and kicks)

Dabura: (Blocks all of his attacks)

Vegeta: take his! (About to knee Dabura)

Dabura: (Elbows Vegeta's leg and then punches him in the stomach)

Vegeta: arrrg…

Dabura: (Grabs onto Vegeta's hair)

Vegeta: …

Dabura: (Blats Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Flies back as a part of the beam into the ground)

(Goku and the others)

Goku: Vegeta!!! (Looks toward Dabura)

(Dabura)

Dabura: next victim…

Narrator: oh no! Dabura has indeed shown that he is a lot stronger then his counterpart and it doesn't look like he'll be taking any prisoners, since he dispatched Vegeta as if he were nothing! Find out what happens next on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Goku steps into the battleground to see if he can handle Dabura, and Dabura proves to Goku that he defiantly has improved since the last time he was there and he gives a run for his money, who will win? Stay tuned and find out!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 110: King


	7. Dragonball Z2 Episode 110: King

Dragonball Z2 Episode 110: King

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Rya owned the fight against Dablina while in his monstrous Alien-like green form, and at the same time tried to get Dablina to give up and perhaps join the Z-fighters as well instead of being apart of Dabura's hold…

Rya: listen, I want to save a great deal of stress here…

Dablina: what are you trying to say?

Rya: I think you ought to be apart of us…

Dablina: (Chuckles) you're joking?

Rya: I'm dead serious… I see a lot of myself in you, and I want to learn more.

Dablina: you are pathetic! What would a group of stinking mortals give me? Absolutely nothing!

Rya: you would not have to be with them… you could be with me and I can teach you everything about humans and mortals alike. You and I… we have some kind of connection, I cannot place it, but we do and I think you know as well but do not want to admit it.

Dablina: …

Rya: see… the silence explains everything.

Dablina: put up your fists! (Ready to fight)

Rya: you may pretend like you disagree with me, but in reality you know I'm right. I'll humor you until you realize that I'm correct. (Goes into fighting stance) just know this will not feel very good…

Dablina: just fight me! (Flies in toward Rya)

Rya: (Disappears as Dablina threw her punch)

Dablina: huh? (Tries to defend herself)

Rya: (Appears behind her and elbows her in the neck)

Dablina: (Falls forward onto her knees on the ground) (She gags a little bit and coughs) damn you…

Rya: fight me or give up.

Dablina: (Flies back up and tries to fight Rya again)

Rya: (Either dodges her attacks or blocks them with his monster arms)

Narrator: and after Dablina did the only thing she could do: give up. She did just that, until the king had decided to make a comeback…

(Suddenly a vortex appears to her side not far away from her)

Dablina: (She turns and looks toward the vortex)

(Suddenly Dabura comes walking out of it, he has returned from the Demon world after training)

Dablina: Dabura…

Dabura: (Sees Dablina) (Walks up to her side and looks down on her) what do we have here? Lying down on the job?

Dablina: they are too strong Dabura… I suggest we flee.

Dabura: and I suggest that you are wrong.

Dablina: they are too strong Dabura! We underestimated them; let us hold off the attack for another time.

Dabura: there is no, other time.

(Skip)

Dabura: QUIET! You don't deserve to speak! As a matter of fact, you don't deserve to live!

Dablina: arrrg…

Rya: wait! (Goes back to his normal from) (His clothes reappear on his body) let her live Dabura, she is of no threat to you. If she is useless to you, she is useful to I, allow me to take her from you.

Dabura: what, so you could make her more of a human? I don't think so…

Rya: don't!

Dabura: (Points one of his hands toward Rya and uses some kind of an ability)

Rya: (He suddenly is stunned in his tracks and unable to move) arrrg…. Hrrrrmm… (Unable to speak)

Narrator: and after that Dabura decided to put an end to Dablina…

Dabura: bye-bye! (Breaths and then spits on Dablina)

Dablina: (Is spat on her shoulder) no… no…

Dabura: (Chuckles)

Dablina: (Tires to fly back down to the others, the spit starts to turn her into a solid stone statue) (She tries her best to move but her arm is completely taken over by the stone) (It then starts to cover her legs and her stomach) (She looks toward Dabura with a look of confusion on her face, she does not stop looking at Dabura with that same face, and all that is left is her head) (As her head is about to be covered she drops a tear) (And then her head and her whole body is completely converted to a stone statue, floating in the air, and she has the same confused look on her face)

(Skip)

Dabura: (Throws the beam on Dablina)

(The beam completely consumes Dablina and blows her statue into many pieces)

(The pieces then make their way to the ground and lie there)

(Dablina's eye and part of her face is shown up close in stone form)

Narrator: and that concluded the battle against the Queen has ended, now the battle against the King is about begin…

Dabura: (Elbows Vegeta's leg and then punches him in the stomach)

Vegeta: arrrg…

Dabura: (Grabs onto Vegeta's hair)

Vegeta: …

Dabura: (Blasts Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Flies back as a part of the beam into the ground)

(Goku and the others)

Goku: Vegeta!!! (Looks toward Dabura)

(Dabura)

Dabura: next victim…

Narrator: will our heroes be able to stand up to a newly powered Dabura? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Goku and the others)

Bra: dad!

Trunks: why is he so stubborn!?

Goku: that's Vegeta for you…

Bra: is he okay!?

Goku: I think so… but as long as he doesn't go back into the fight he should remain that way.

Bra: oh… he'll never do something like that!

Goku: I know…

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Looks down on all of them) hmm… which one looks to best suit me… (He asks himself) (He eyeballs everyone)

(The Others)

Tien: he's scooping the area!

Yamcha: let's just hope he doesn't choose anyone from over here!

Krillian: (Gulp)

(Dabura)

Dabura: so many people to choose from…

(Goku and the Others)

Goku: hey! Dabura!

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Looks to Goku) what is it?

(Goku and the others)

Goku: you want your next victim? Well guess what I'll be it! But trust me I'll make sure to make you the victim instead.

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Chuckles) foolish mortal… Dablina may have been strong… but I am an omega power compared to her.

(Goku and the others)

Goku: let's see if you can prove that by fighting me!

Gohan: but dad! Why should you fight him? I'm the one who fought him last time; it only makes sense that I finish what I started.

Goku: no Gohan, I know you've been searching for a quiet life with your family, and I want to give that to you. I will fight him, not you.

Gohan: but-

Goku: don't worry, son. I'll give him everything I have; it'll be a good show.

Gohan: …

Pan: are you sure you don't want help grandpa?

Goku: positive…

Pan: be careful then!

Goku: right! (Flies into the air)

Gohan: (Is shown looking toward his father and then looking down and sighing and then clutching his fists) …

(Dabura)

Goku: (Arrives in front of Dabura)

Dabura: ah, the lead of your team… I didn't think I'd fight you so soon.

Goku: I haven't had a good fight in a long while… you are just the medicine that I need.

Dabura: (Chuckles) I'm going to enjoy this.

Goku: and you're going to pay for what you did to Rya and Vegeta.

Dabura: perhaps…

Goku: and it sickens me that you would kill your own wife like that.

Dabura: well, mortal, the way spouses act in our dimension is a lot different then how spouses are in your dimension. Did you know in my world, we stick each other with knives as a form of sexual intercourse?

Goku: I did not need to know that! Ewwwww! (Acting kid-like)

Dabura: (Chuckles with a smirk on his face)

(Rya)

Rya: (Is shown lying on the ground) Goku… (Opening one of his eyes looking up toward Goku and Dabura)

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (A little ways away from the battle) Kakorot…

(Fight)

Dabura: say 'when'.

Goku: (Looks toward Dabura)

Dabura: (Looks toward Goku)

(They have a stand off)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: wow! What a standoff!

Elder Kai: will they just fight all ready!?

Kabito Kai: oh… impatient ancestor…

(Earth-Fight)

Goku: (Disappears)

Dabura: (Disappears as well)

(The fight as begun)

(Both Goku and Dabura while in their speed process bang knees and elbows together, they are shown flying all around in what appears to be white balls, but actually them moving very fast and hitting one another repeatedly)

(The Others)

Marron: I hope Mr. Goku will do all right…

Krillian: he'll do just fine; he's never let us down before.

Gotrix: (Is shown looking up toward the battle)

(The Lookout)

Chi-Chi: Roshi! Who's fighting right now?

Roshi: hmm… let me see.

Videl: I'd sure like to know if Pan or Gohan have fought.

Mr. Satan: I'm sure anyone one of them can beat those demon jerks, easily!

Roshi: ah! Here we go! Goku is fighting right now.

Chi-Chi: he is?

Bulma: what about Vegeta?

Roshi: hmm… I don't know but I think Vegeta has been knocked around a little bit.

Bulma: today really isn't his day. What about Trunks and Bra?

Roshi: they are spectating with the others.

Bulma: well, then let's hope for the best.

Chi-Chi: yeah!

Roshi: hmm…

(Battleground)

(Fight)

(Suddenly both Goku and Dabura stop fighting)

Goku: (Stands on one corner)

Dabura: (Is shown in the sky looking down toward Goku with his arms crossed) you're pretty quick…

Goku: so are you.

Dabura: I think I've had enough time testing you, I believe now I'm just going to finish you… nice, and slow.

Goku: do whatever you wish, just remember whom you're dealing with here. (Powers up a little bit while in his Prater form)

Dabura: (Smirks) sure, I'll put it- (Disappears)

Goku: huh?

Dabura: (Appears in front of him and lays a good uppercut to Goku's chin) –into consideration!

Goku: (Flies into the air and then slams into the ground)

(The Others)

Krillian: Goku!

Tien: oh man…

Gotrix: that was a good hit.

Yamcha: I'm sure that was nothing.

(Gohan and the others)

Gohan: dad… (Scrunching his fists) (He continues to think to himself)

Pan: I might have to cut in here if grandpa can't do it…

Goten: don't jump in just like that Pan, dad will be back, he's still got a lot of fight left in him.

Pan: yeah.

Bra: come on Mr. Goku! Beat down that red freak!

(Fight)

Goku: (Starts to move again and then gets back up) you caught me a little off guard there…

Dabura: I think I've heard that way too many time today.

Goku: (Chuckles) right about that…

Dabura: (Starts to charge Goku)

Goku: bring it!

Dabura: (Reaches Goku and pushes him with his ram horns back)

Goku: (Tries to push Dabura in the opposite direction but cannot)

Dabura: don't you try it! These horns are very tough.

Goku: arrrg…

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: damn it… Kakorot… is it just me, or are you and I both really sucking today? (He says to himself) (Still lying on the ground)

(Rya)

Rya: (Is standing again, but not up, he's bent one of his knees watching the fight)

(Fight)

Dabura: (Pushes Goku all the way back into a wall of a mountain)

Goku: ow!

Dabura: now take this! (Uses his horns as a battering ram and rams them into Goku)

Goku: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He yelps in pain)

Dabura: (Chuckles) (Continues to uses his horns against him)

(Gohan and the others)

Bra: their hurting him!

Trunks: should someone go in there?

Goten: I'm hoping not… we shouldn't have to.

Piccolo: I think Goku is holding back… for reasons I do not know why.

Gohan: he would do something like that.

Trunks: yeah, that is true… well whatever he has planned let's hope he does it soon.

Pan: and let's hope it doesn't involve dying in order for it to work.

Trunks: (Chuckles)

(Fight)

Dabura: (About to ram Goku again)

Goku: (Is able to do a quick back flip over Dabura behind him)

Dabura: huh? (Turns and looks at Goku)

Goku: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!! (Shoots it off hitting Dabura dead on)

Dabura: ahhhh! (As he is hit)

(A somewhat big explosion goes off and Goku soars into the air)

Goku: (Surveys the damage and the smoke)

(Gohan and the others)

Bra: did he get him?

Oub: I'm not sure…

(Fight)

Goku: (Lands on the ground looking toward the area where the blast was shot off)

(The smoke clears but there is nothing there)

Goku: where are you? (He then notices a crack in the ground that travels toward him) huh?

(Goku looks at the crack with a look of confusion)

Goku: hmm…

(Suddenly Dabura comes busting out from under the ground and grabs onto Goku and then using his own body he slams him into the ground by going under the ground)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dabura: I love going under ground! It reminds me so much of home! (Slams Goku again)

Goku: (Is about to be slammed again but he is able to get a kick-off directly on the side of Dabura's face)

Dabura: (Falls back a little bit)

Goku: (Breaks free and then punches Dabura and kicks him, and then elbows him in the side knocking him back a little and then finally kicks him in the chin)

Dabura: (Head is shown pointing toward the sky, he then puts it down and looks toward Goku smirking with only a little bit of blood on his face) is that the best you can do?

Goku: man, you're tough.

Dabura: like I said before, I'm a lot stronger then I was the last time we met.

Goku: you sure are! I can't wait for phase two to start up!

Dabura: phase two?

Goku: don't worry about it, you'll find out soon.

Dabura: too many secrets, it's time to reveal them, but means such as this! (Grabs onto Goku's shoulders and then knees him in the stomach)

Goku: (Spits out blood)

Dabura: (Laughs)

(Gohan and the others)

Trunks: Goku!

Goten: dad!

Pan: that's it! I'm going in!

Gohan: no, not yet Pan…

Pan: are you sure?

Gohan: yeah…

Pan: okay…

Goten: but Gohan-

Gohan: just wait, just like you said Goten, trust me.

Goten: …

(Fight)

Dabura: I haven't even shown you what I can do yet… you are not worth it. And I was hoping to use some of my powers.

Goku: trust me… you will.

Dabura: there you go again… this is getting very repetitive, very fast. Now fight me!!!

Goku: (Smirks) (Jumps toward Dabura)

(They both start exchanging punches and kicks with one another)

(They fly from rock to rock fighting consistently)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: I know for a fact that Goku can fight a lot better then what he is showing Dabura.

Elder Kai: well, he's either planning something or like me, he's getting old.

Kabito Kai: I never would have guessed that Goku would get old… it just doesn't seem to be in his nature or his Sayian nature.

Elder Kai: then he must be planning something, no doubt.

Kabito Kai: he has to be…

Elder Kai: (Thought he saw something flicker across their planet's sky)

Kabito Kai: what is it ancestor?

Elder Kai: nothing… don't worry about it.

(Earth- Battleground)

(Fight)

Goku: (Lays a good punch on Dabura's cheek)

Dabura: (Quickly recovers and lays a good one on Goku's face)

Goku: (Flies backwards)

Dabura: (Flies toward Goku with his cape blowing in the breeze)

Goku: …

Dabura: (Reaches Goku and puts both his fists together and bangs him in the head)

Goku: (Goes straight through the ground, fairly deep)

Dabura: (Smirks) (Floats up into the air looking down toward Goku)

Goku: (Is shown in the small crater looking up toward Dabura looking quite weakened) wow, he's definitely strong…

Dabura: this fight was boring… I'm going to end you quick and easy.

Goku: sure…

Dabura: get ready to die. (Forms a beam in his hands and is getting ready to throw it down on Goku)

(The Others)

Yamcha: oh my gosh, he's gonna kill him!

Tien: why didn't Goku go to his full powered Prater form!?

Marron: oh no…

(Gohan and the Others)

Goten: all right then! I say we charge him together!

Trunks: but just how strong is he?

Goten: does it matter? If we charge him right now, we will knock him out of the way for a time so dad can recoup himself, and then the rest will be history.

Pan: sounds like a plan to me…

Gohan: no!

Goten: why not Gohan?

Gohan: I have a feeling dad is doing this because of me…

Goten: what?

Trunks: what are you talking about?

Pan: … (Looking toward her father)

(Fight)

Dabura: die!! (Is about to throw the beam)

Goku: all right, I'm done…(Puts his fingers on his forehead and then disappears)

Dabura: WHAT!?

Everyone else: (Is shocked and doesn't know what's going on) huh?

Goku: (Appears behind Dabura) I'm done… thanks.

Dabura: what? You're quitting! What was that all about?

Goku: I needed to see how strong you were… and you pack quite a good punch. Gohan! He's all yours!

(Gohan and the others)

Gohan: I thought so… (He says to himself) okay dad! (He shouts to Goku)

Goten: I'm confused… what just happened?

Trunks: yeah, what gives?

Gohan: let's just say Dabura and I have unfinished business and I think it's time I get back into the loop of things.

(Everyone is speechless)

(Fight)

Dabura: you can't leave this fight!

Goku: yes I can… (Goes back to Sayian mode) I only fought you so I could see how strong you were and how you would stack against my son. If I had fought you had full power just now I think there was a possibility that I would have won.

Dabura: …

Goku: silence is golden, be prepared for a real challenge against my son. (Floats away from Dabura)

Gohan: (Is shown walking on the ground toward Dabura)

Goku: (Flies down to Gohan) (Walks up to him and quietly says to Dabura) humor him for a little while first…

Gohan: sure thing.

Goku: (Flies back to the others)

Dabura: arrrg…(Arms crossed in the sky, he then floats down to the ground)

Gohan: (Reaches Dabura's location and looks toward him)

Dabura: you look different since last time. (Noting Gohan's SSJ4)

Gohan: this is one of my advanced forms… the form I will kill you with.

Dabura: kill me? You couldn't even do that the last time we fought. You're performance, like Vegeta said, was pitiful.

Gohan: don't say you were completely well off then.

Dabura: maybe I was a little bit… but now with the new powers I possess I feel as though I can accomplish anything.

Gohan: don't get overconfident, or soon it'll bite you in the ass.

Dabura: (Laughs)

(They both look at each other in a standoff)

Narrator: Gohan and Dabura… two rivals from the past have returned to finish what they had started so many years ago, but why the sudden change in the fighter? What do Gohan and Goku know, that no one else seems to know? Find out on the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Gohan and Dabura begin their fight and Dabura shows us some tricks we saw last time Gohan fought him, but at the same time some new ones and some enhanced abilities of old tricks have come to pass, will Gohan be able to put a stop to Dabura's power? Find out! Next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 111: Super moves of the Devil!


	8. Dragonball Z2 Episode 111: Super moves o

Dragonball Z2 Episode 111: Super moves of the Devil!

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Goku stepped into the ring against the King of the demons, and by the looks of it, even in his Prater form he wasn't doing so hot…

Goku: (Starts to move again and then gets back up) you caught me a little off guard there…

Dabura: I think I've heard that way too many time today.

Goku: (Chuckles) right about that…

Dabura: (Starts to charge Goku)

Goku: bring it!

Dabura: (Reaches Goku and pushes him with his ram horns back)

Goku: (Tries to push Dabura in the opposite direction but cannot)

Dabura: don't you try it! These horns are very tough.

Goku: arrrg…

(Skip)

Dabura: (Pushes Goku all the way back into a wall of a mountain)

Goku: ow!

Dabura: now take this! (Uses his horns as a battering ram and rams them into Goku)

Goku: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He yelps in pain)

Dabura: (Chuckles) (Continues to uses his horns against him)

Narrator: and then Goku quickly rebuttled with his classic move…

Dabura: (About to ram Goku again)

Goku: (Is able to do a quick back flip over Dabura behind him)

Dabura: huh? (Turns and looks at Goku)

Goku: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!! (Shoots it off hitting Dabura dead on)

Dabura: ahhhh! (As he is hit)

(A somewhat big explosion goes off and Goku soars into the air)

Goku: (Surveys the damage and the smoke)

Narrator: but it wasn't enough to stop the powerful king as he had other plans…

Goku: (Lands on the ground looking toward the area where the blast was shot off)

(The smoke clears but there is nothing there)

Goku: where are you? (He then notices a crack in the ground that travels toward him) huh?

(Goku looks at the crack with a look of confusion)

Goku: hmm…

(Suddenly Dabura comes busting out from under the ground and grabs onto Goku and then using his own body he slams him into the ground by going under the ground)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dabura: I love going under ground! It reminds me so much of home! (Slams Goku again)

Goku: (Is about to be slammed again but he is able to get a kick-off directly on the side of Dabura's face)

Dabura: (Falls back a little bit)

Goku: (Breaks free and then punches Dabura and kicks him, and then elbows him in the side knocking him back a little and then finally kicks him in the chin)

Dabura: (Head is shown pointing toward the sky, he then puts it down and looks toward Goku smirking with only a little bit of blood on his face) is that the best you can do?

Narrator: and indeed it wasn't the best Goku could do because he had plans of his own…

Goku: all right, I'm done…(Puts his fingers on his forehead and then disappears)

Dabura: WHAT!?

Everyone else: (Is shocked and doesn't know what's going on) huh?

Goku: (Appears behind Dabura) I'm done… thanks.

Dabura: what? You're quitting! What was that all about?

Goku: I needed to see how strong you were… and you pack quite a good punch. Gohan! He's all yours!

Narrator: and indeed it was true, Goku had fought Dabura, not to beat him, but to see how strong he really was and with a load of confidence he allowed his son to enter the battlefield to finish the match he should have finished many years ago…

Gohan: this is one of my advanced forms… the form I will kill you with.

Dabura: kill me? You couldn't even do that the last time we fought. You're performance, like Vegeta said, was pitiful.

Gohan: don't say you were completely well off then.

Dabura: maybe I was a little bit… but now with the new powers I possess I feel as though I can accomplish anything.

Gohan: don't get overconfident, or soon it'll bite you in the ass.

Dabura: (Laughs)

(They both look at each other in a standoff)

Narrator: will Gohan be able to beat Dabura with his Super Sayian 4 abilities? And what secrets does he possess? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

(Gohan and Dabura stand in their standoff still)

Dabura: I remember our fight as if it were just yesterday… I've fought much better…

Gohan: really?

Dabura: yes… really…

Gohan: believe what you want…

(Gohan remembers back to their old fight)

(In DBZ Gohan is shown with his Sayiaman undershirt on fighting Dabura)

(Dabura shoots a beam at Gohan)

Gohan: (Is able to move out of the way)

Dabura: (Spits on Gohan's glove)

Gohan: (Shrieks) (Takes the glove off and throws it to the ground and it breaks) (Chuckles)

(Back to Episode 111)

Gohan: there will be no games this time

Dabura: I concur with you.

Gohan: (Goes into fighting stance)

Dabura: (Smirks)

(Goku and the others)

Goten: things are about to get real intense!

Pan: defiantly.

Goku: (Stands with his arms crossed smiling at the sight of his son's upcoming bout)

(Rya)

Rya: (Is shown breathing a little hard looking toward Gohan and Dabura) come on…

(Fight)

Dabura: BEGIN! (He screams) (Disappears)

Gohan: huh? (Surprised look on his face)

Dabura: (Appears in front of Gohan and lays a good side slap to Gohan knocking him far away)

Gohan: (Skids across the ground and slams into the side of a cliff)

Dabura: (Chuckles) (Disappears)

Gohan: (In the wall of the cliff, trying to pull himself out) damn…

Dabura: (Speeds up right in Gohan's face) (Smiles and then he forms a beam with his mouth)

Gohan: oh no!

Dabura: (Shoots the big beam from out of his mouth and it engulfs Gohan)

(The Others)

Yamcha: oh no! Gohan!

Krillian: I didn't think Dabura would be that quick on the button!

Tien: he's gotten very strong!

Gotrix: well he is the king of the demons… no one should be too surprised by his power.

Marron: but Gohan is a Super Sayian 4 right now… there's no way he could be that strong against Gohan!

18: since when has the Super Sayian 4 not had an enemy who's stronger then that form?

Marron: … (Realizes that there are a lot of people stronger then the SSJ4)

(Goku and the others)

Trunks: what happened?

Goten: he can't be done already!

Piccolo: arrrg…

Oub: if we just go in there and help out we might be able to win this!

Goku: no, let Gohan fight his own battle.

Piccolo: do you even know if he's okay?

Goku: don't you sense his power? He's just getting warmed up.

Piccolo: I hope to the Kai's that you're right.

Goku: (Stands smiling)

(Fight)

Dabura: (Is shown moving his eyes around looking for Gohan) where are you, mortal?

(The smoke that Dabura was in clears partly and Gohan is seen floating behind Dabura)

Gohan: right here.

Dabura: (Hears Gohan but does not look at him) hmm… you sound in good health… how did you evade my attack?

Gohan: you may be fast, but I too have gotten pretty fast over the years.

Dabura: I see.

Gohan: I won't go down easy…

Dabura: if that is your opinion.

Gohan: (Smirks

Dabura: (Chuckles)

(Dabura turns around and interlocks elbows with Gohan)

(They then both start exchanging a barrage of punches and kicks with one another, moving from platform to platform)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: this battle is become fierce!

Elder Kai: so then, young Gohan still does have some fight left in him. Who would have guessed it?

Kabito Kai: hopefully he'll be able to do some real damage, ancestor.

Elder Kai: I don't know, I mean he didn't do the best job earlier when he got knocked around…

Kabito Kai: well, I'm sure once he caught his guard everything was okay.

Elder Kai: perhaps.

Kabito Kai: and to be honest with you, ancestor, I think Gohan is hiding something.

Elder Kai: now that you mention it, I too notice something about him, that's different. But at the same time it's something very familiar to me.

Kabito Kai: me too, sir.

(They both continue to watch the fight)

(Earth-Fight going on)

(They continue to interlock fists and elbows and kicks with one another)

Dabura: (Stops and then points his hand toward an advancing Gohan and he shoots out a big purple projectile beam toward Gohan)

Gohan: (Flying toward him) whoa! (Is hit with the beam and taken back a ways)

Dabura: (Chuckles) (Disappears)

Gohan: (After escaping the beams clutches shoots many different beams at different directions in hopes of hitting Dabura)

(One of the beams he throws knocks Dabura out of hiding but by no means weakens him)

Gohan: …

Dabura: (Runs up on Gohan and kicks him in the stomach and then puts both of his fists together and bangs Gohan on the head knocking him toward the ground)

Gohan: (Slams into the ground making a small crater) arrrg… he's got me all over the place…

Dabura: (Appears above Gohan looking down toward him) (Smirks) yet another disappointing battle… I guess I'll just finish it. (Forms a beam using both of his hands pointing toward Gohan)

Gohan: not yet! (Speeds up to Dabura and elbows him right smack dab into the stomach)

Dabura: ahhhh! (Shrieks) (Holds onto his stomach because of a loss of breathe)

Gohan: (Sides kicks Dabura)

Dabura: (Flips across the sky and almost slams into the ground but manages to keep his feet standing)

Gohan: (Flies into the air and then crosses his arms and looks toward Dabura)

Dabura: (Regains his composure and looks toward Gohan) (Breathing)

Gohan: I'm not done yet…

Dabura: arrrg…

Gohan: (Smiles)

(Goku and the others)

Goku: I knew he wasn't out of this fight yet!

Goten: wow… I never thought Gohan would be able to hold his own like that.

Pan: (Chuckles) my dad…

(Fight)

Dabura: so then, you do have some fight left in you after all. Good, I thought this was going to be another boring battle.

Gohan: no, I'm going to make sure that it lasts.

Dabura: do with it, what you please, I will not stop you. I might kill you in the process, but I won't stop it.

Gohan: let's go!

Dabura: before we do that, let me try something. (Puts both of his hands to his sides and points them outwards with his palms showing)

Gohan: huh?

Dabura: (Closes his eyes)

(The Others)

Tien: what's he doing?

Krillian: I don't know…

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is shown leaning on a cliff) is he…

(Fight)

Gohan: hmm…

Dabura: (Suddenly a sword appears in one of his hands, it's the same sword he used the last time he fought Gohan) and if you thought that was it, you're sadly mistaken. (Suddenly an exact replica of his sword appears in his other hand, making a total of two swords being held at once, and they are rather large swords)

Gohan: whoa! How can he handle those huge things?

Dabura: practice, lots and lots of practice. (Speeds up toward Gohan)

Gohan: oh no! (Starts moving away as fast as he can)

Dabura: (Appears near Gohan and uses his left sword to swipe toward him, but misses)

Gohan: (Tries to get some distance between him and Dabura)

Dabura: (Chases after Gohan and uses his right handed sword and swipes but misses again)

Gohan: (Ducks as Dabura swipes at him again)

Dabura: (Continue to swipe at Gohan with both of his swords)

Gohan: (Begins to move and dodge all of Dabura's swiping attacks)

Dabura: (Laughs as he continues using both of his swords on Gohan)

(Goku and the others)

Trunks: oh man! It must be frightening having to deal with that.

Goten: tell me about it.

Piccolo: arrrg… Gohan! Goku I hope what you're thinking doesn't involve Gohan getting killed in order for it to work!

Goku: don't worry he won't die.

Piccolo: …

Oub: why is there so much secrecy here?

Goku: humph… cause then there'd be no point.

Oub: right…

(The Lookout)

Mr. Satan: (Is shown reading a book to Goken)

Goken: (Drifting off to sleep)

(Bulma and Chi-Chi are shown sitting on the steps)

Chi-Chi: arrrg…

Bulma: huh?

Chi-Chi: damn it! (Gets up off the steps) I need to know what's going on down there! Why didn't Goku leave us a crystal ball like last time?

Bulma: maybe so we wouldn't be on edge so much…

Chi-Chi: on edge? I'm on edge right now!

Bulma: yeah, I suppose we all are.

Chi-Chi: arrrg…

Bulma: I think they were saying this could be an easy win?

Chi-Chi: easy win my ass! (Runs over to Mr. Popo and Dende who are both standing on the edge of the Lookout looking over the Earth) let me see what you two see!

Dende: well…

Chi-Chi: teach me how, damn it!

Dende: (Has a sweat drop) well we can't just teach anyone… you have to be inept in good mind skills…

Chi-Chi: what? Are you saying I'm stupid!?

Dende: no! Never!

Chi-Chi: then what's the harm in teaching me?

Mr. Popo: only those with the 6th sense can view across the landscape of the Earth.

Chi-Chi: and you would know, right?

Mr. Popo: well, I have existed here longer then most things…

Chi-Chi: forget it! I'll find some other way to see this fight! (Walks away) some help you are!

Dende: oh boy… that woman…

Mr. Popo: so improper…

(Battleground)

(Fight)

Dabura: (Is still swiping the swords toward Gohan)

Gohan: (Tries to dodge one but his head is nicked with the sword) damn… (Some hair falls off of his head) (IS able to jump away from Dabura)

Dabura: (Chuckles) take this one… (Uses both of his swords and swipes in the air with them together but this time an electrical beam comes out of both of the swords when he did that)

Gohan: whoa! (Is hit with the sword beam) (But he manages to knock the rest of the beam into space)

(Gohan doesn't get a chance to see Dabura approach him)

Dabura: (Is about to get Gohan with one of the swords)

Gohan: (Grabs onto the non-lethal part of the right blade)

Dabura: arrrg… (Trying desperately to break through Gohan's hold)

Gohan: (Holding onto the blade still)

Dabura: (Strikes at Gohan with his left blade)

Gohan: (Is able to use his other hand on the non-lethal part of the left blade) (He is using two separate hands on both swords) Mind: I can't hold these forever…

Dabura: you aren't anywhere near strong enough to knock these blades back. They are too large for you.

(Goku and the others)

Trunks: man, I wish I had a sword like that.

Pan: you don't want us to go in there and help yet, grandpa?

Goku: no, I can't emphasize that further; we mustn't interfere with this fight.

Pan: you're the boss…

Bra: this is getting hard to watch, you never know if that guys swords are going to break through.

Goten: yeah, swords are really intimidating.

Piccolo: come on Gohan! Blow those blades away! No sword can harm a Sayian!

(Fight)

Dabura: die!!

Gohan: never!! (Suddenly blows off a loud clap of energy knocking Dabura back and breaking both the swords into two)

Dabura: damn it!

Gohan: (Flies toward Dabura and punches him on both sides of his face)

Dabura: …

Gohan: (Knees Dabura in the stomach)

Dabura: (loses his balance and spits up some salvia) (He quickly regains his composure and grabs Gohan's SSJ4 tail)

Gohan: …

Dabura: (Holds Gohan upside down by the tail and starts punching him multiple times)

Gohan: (Spits up some blood)

Dabura: (Laughs)

Gohan: (Smiles, he then pulls himself upward and kicks Dabura in the face)

Dabura: (Falls back a little ways) (He then shoots a beam at Gohan)

Gohan: (Backhands it into the sky)

Dabura: you slippery dog…

Gohan: I'm defiantly slippery.

Dabura: you haven't even begun to see the full extent of my awesome power.

Gohan: well don't hesitate to show me.

Dabura: (Chuckles) I wont.

Gohan: (Goes into fighting stance)

Dabura: HELL BLADE RUSH! (Shoots a really fast beam toward Gohan)

Gohan: (Is hardly able to dodge it and it singes him)

(It hits the ground in the background and makes a big explosion)

Gohan: …

Dabura: whoops… a few people may have died.

Gohan: (Turns and looks toward Gohan) you'll pay! You and your demon hordes!

Dabura: (Chuckles) (He then breathes really hard back and then spits at Gohan)

Gohan: oh no! (Jumps out of the way)

Dabura: …

Gohan: whoa… that was a close one…

Dabura: humph… do you really think I'm done?

Gohan: huh?

Dabura: (He suddenly holds in his breathe)

Gohan: what is this?

Dabura: (Suddenly starts shooting multiple stone spits at once really fast like a machine gun and a sprinkler)

Gohan: holy shit! (Tries his best to speed around the oncoming spit attacks)

(Goku and the others)

Bra: that's fast!

Goten: a little too fast!

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: oh my gosh! His spits have become like bullets! There's no way Gohan can dodge all of those!

Elder Kai: he has to think of something fast or he's done for.

Kabito Kai: man, I don't remember Dabura ever being this powerful…

Elder Kai: people change Kabito…

(Back on Earth at the battlefield)

Gohan: (Tries hiding behind rocks and stones)

Dabura: (Shoots his projectile spit toward the rocks and turns it into metal stone)

Gohan: (Jumps around)

Dabura: (Continues to spit the machine gun spit toward Gohan)

Gohan: (Starts running across the ground with the spit chasing after him, he then takes lift-off and flies with the spit well behind him)

Dabura: (Stops spitting) it won't be long before you get touched, and when that happens it's all over for you.

Gohan: damn it!

Dabura: (Holds his breathe again and starts to spit like a machine gun again toward Gohan)

Narrator: Dabura has Gohan backed into a corner! With his newfound sprinkler spit attacks it would seem as though Dabura has won the day, but can Gohan show Dabura his secret in time? Or is Gohan just playing along for the time being? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Gohan continues to evade Dabura's magic spit, and continues to have close calls, but not long after Gohan is back on his feet and he's about to show Dabura something that has him in awe, and not only him but Gohan's friends and family as well, find out what this is all about: next time!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 112: Return of the past…


	9. Dragonball Z2 Episode 112: Return of the

Dragonball Z2 Episode 112: Return of the past…

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Gohan had stepped into the ring against the king of the demons after Goku had walked away from the battle to allow Gohan the chance to stack up against the dark lord, and it didn't go over too well for Gohan…

Dabura: BEGIN! (He screams) (Disappears)

Gohan: huh? (Surprised look on his face)

Dabura: (Appears in front of Gohan and lays a good side slap to Gohan knocking him far away)

Gohan: (Skids across the ground and slams into the side of a cliff)

Dabura: (Chuckles) (Disappears)

Gohan: (In the wall of the cliff, trying to pull himself out) damn…

Dabura: (Speeds up right in Gohan's face) (Smiles and then he forms a beam with his mouth)

Gohan: oh no!

Dabura: (Shoots the big beam from out of his mouth and it engulfs Gohan)

Narrator: Gohan continued to lag during the fight, but sometimes managed to get a good hit in, but never enough to a full extent, Dabura then showed off some of his moves…

Dabura: (Suddenly a sword appears in one of his hands, it's the same sword he used the last time he fought Gohan) and if you thought that was it, you're sadly mistaken. (Suddenly an exact replica of his sword appears in his other hand, making a total of two swords being held at once, and they are rather large swords)

Gohan: whoa! How can he handle those huge things?

Dabura: practice, lots and lots of practice. (Speeds up toward Gohan)

Gohan: oh no! (Starts moving away as fast as he can)

Dabura: (Appears near Gohan and uses his left sword to swipe toward him, but misses)

Gohan: (Tries to get some distance between him and Dabura)

Dabura: (Chases after Gohan and uses his right handed sword and swipes but misses again)

Gohan: (Ducks as Dabura swipes at him again)

Dabura: (Continue to swipe at Gohan with both of his swords)

Gohan: (Begins to move and dodge all of Dabura's swiping attacks)

Dabura: (Laughs as he continues using both of his swords on Gohan)

(Skip)

Dabura: (Is still swiping the swords toward Gohan)

Gohan: (Tries to dodge one but his head is nicked with the sword) damn… (Some hair falls off of his head) (IS able to jump away from Dabura)

Dabura: (Chuckles) take this one… (Uses both of his swords and swipes in the air with them together but this time an electrical beam comes out of both of the swords when he did that)

Gohan: whoa! (Is hit with the sword beam) (But he manages to knock the rest of the beam into space)

(Gohan doesn't get a chance to see Dabura approach him)

Dabura: (Is about to get Gohan with one of the swords)

Gohan: (Grabs onto the non-lethal part of the right blade)

Dabura: arrrg… (Trying desperately to break through Gohan's hold)

Narrator: and after the sword play had ended, Dabura showed off another old move he had, but this time it had an edge and in speaking of edge, Gohan was right up there on it…

Dabura: (Suddenly starts shooting multiple stone spits at once really fast like a machine gun and a sprinkler)

Gohan: holy shit! (Tries his best to speed around the oncoming spit attacks)

(Skip)

Gohan: (Tries hiding behind rocks and stones)

Dabura: (Shoots his projectile spit toward the rocks and turns it into metal stone)

Gohan: (Jumps around)

Dabura: (Continues to spit the machine gun spit toward Gohan)

Gohan: (Starts running across the ground with the spit chasing after him, he then takes lift-off and flies with the spit well behind him)

Dabura: (Stops spitting) it won't be long before you get touched, and when that happens it's all over for you.

Gohan: damn it!

Dabura: (Holds his breathe again and starts to spit like a machine gun again toward Gohan)

Narrator: will Gohan be able to avoid the spit and remain in one piece? Or will this be the end for our hero? Find out, right now on Dragonball Z2!

Gohan: (Is shown jumping around)

Dabura: (Moves his eyes around) there's nowhere to run, and there's nowhere to hide! (Notices movement and shoots his projectile spit in that direction)

(The machine gun spit hits a rock and it turns to even harder stone)

Gohan: (Is shown flipping around as Dabura continues his onslaught)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: man, how much saliva does he have?

Elder Kai: a never-ending supply… as long as he has enough Ki points.

Kabito Kai: I can tell you one thing; I sure wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now.

Elder Kai: and that is coming from a Kai too…

Kabito Kai: (Blushes) well… (Puts hand on head) out of all the other 3 Supreme Kai's who served, I was the bookworm… not so much the fighter…

Elder Kai: likely story…

Kabito Kai: well I never hear about you fighting!

Elder Kai: what's that boy!?

Kabito Kai: (Covers his mouth) I'm sorry ancestor! I didn't mean to say that!

Elder Kai: hmm… (Gets into Kabito Kai's face) let me tell you something boy, back in my time I was the fiercest of all the Kai's! All my enemies trembled before my awesome power!

Kabito Kai: well…

Elder Kai: well, what?

Kabito Kai: umm… never mind sir.

Elder Kai: (Moves away from Kabito Kai and crosses his arms) you kids these days and your inability to keep a good fight going strong.

Kabito Kai: oh boy…

(Back on Earth- At the battlefield)

(Fight)

Gohan: (Is shown behind a boulder) Mind: at this rate I won't be able to do my next move… (Hears Dabura spitting) Mind: I guess I'm going to have to find myself an open, or hope he has enough pride to allow me to use my next move.

(Goku and the others)

Pan: so, grandpa… what is it you know my father has, that you're not telling us?

Goten: yeah, what gives?

Bra: yeah, Mr. Goku, we really want to know.

Trunks: Goku, we've been on edge about it for too long.

Goku: Trunks, Goten, you two should know the most out of everyone here, and the same for you as well Piccolo.

Piccolo: wait a second do you mean…?

Goku: yes, I do.

(Everyone looks back and forth between Piccolo and Goku)

Goten: okay, so again… could you please tell us or remind us?

Piccolo: like he said, you should know.

Goten: I should? Well you know, it doesn't hurt to just, you know… tell us.

Trunks: it would be very nice.

Goku: and you'll get the answer too, I promise you…

Trunks and Goten: umm…(Sigh)

Trunks: we shouldn't be surprised Goten…

Goten: right about that.

(The Others)

Krillian: I hope Gohan doesn't get touched by that! He's gotten a lot faster with that spit since the last time! And also, he was never able to shoot them like a sprinkle before, or at the same time! This is madness!

Tien: that Dabura is one piece of work.

Yamcha: I couldn't agree more.

Gotrix: you know, for the king of the demons he doesn't seem all too scary or powerful…

(Tien, Yamcha, and Krillian look toward Gotrix)

Gotrix: well… I just expected more, sure he has some nice tricks and all, but it just seems that he's too easily provoked and attacked to be the messiah of the demons. And usually they are some of the strongest beings out there, like gods.

Tien: I actually agree with you Gotrix.

Yamcha: you would too.

Tien: well he raises a valid question.

Krillian: I shouldn't be too surprised that you two agree with each other, you both seem to have the same philosophy.

Tien: I suppose…

Gotrix: sure…

(Fight)

Gohan: (Is shown soaring across the landscape as the spit is still chasing after him)

Dabura: (Laughing) run! Run! Run! Run like the coward you are!

Gohan: (Still flying) (Looks to Dabura) I don't think so! (Stops and shoots a beam toward him)

Dabura: huh!?

(The spit going toward Gohan blows up in the pathway as it goes toward Dabura)

Dabura: (Is hinged with the beam and it flies up toward the sky into space) what?

Gohan: (Lands on the ground looking toward Dabura)

Dabura: you could have done a lot more damage with that beam… why choose to waste Ki and throw it into the unknown regions of space?

Gohan: it was the only way for me to get your attention and to stop you from spitting so much.

Dabura: I could spit on you right now; give me a reason to why I shouldn't do that.

Gohan: because, I think you'd want to fight me at my best. Cause what you've seen so far, is nothing… but if you let me use my next move I will become something else entirely.

Dabura: really? Do you really have a power that is worthy of my own, awesome powers? I think you're bluffing.

Gohan: far from it, now you have a choice: either you can turn me to stone and blow me to bits or you can see this power and fight someone worthy of your crown.

Dabura: that is a hard decision to make…

(Goku and the others)

Oub: well, whatever Gohan's got planned let's hope for the best.

Goten: sure.

Trunks: of course.

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: what kind of power can Gohan have?

(Rya)

Rya: make the right choice Dabura! (He shouts)

(Fight)

Dabura: that's king to you… peon.

(Rya)

Rya: psh… the say someone refers to me as a peon… I never thought that would come.

(Fight)

Dabura: I have made my decision, mortal.

Gohan: and what would it be?

(There is a long pause)

Dabura: (He then speaks) I will allow you to use your technique, under the condition that this be the best fight I've ever had.

Gohan: condition granted.

Dabura: (Chuckles) all right, show me before I change my mind.

Gohan: make sure not to blink. (He puts both of his hands and scrunches them into fists) arrrg… (Some small energy circulates around him)

Dabura: (Watches with his arms crossed) that energy feels funky…

Gohan: (He then starts to power up by screaming) (Remember that he is in SSJ4) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (A lot of energy blasts off of Gohan as he powers up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

(Goku and the others)

Goten: that's a wicked energy!

Trunks: I know… I haven't felt anything like this since-

(Goten and Trunks look toward each other)

Goten: you don't think-

Trunks: it is!

(They then both look toward Goku and Piccolo)

Goku: (Chuckles)

Piccolo: humph…

Trunks: I thought he didn't have that anymore.

Goten: and especially as a Super Sayian 4.

Pan: Mind: what are they talking about, what do they know that I don't know about my father?

Bra: this is weird…

(Fight)

Gohan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (His hair is becoming more and more pointy) (The Pupils in his eyes disappear for a moment)

Dabura: my goodness… what is this?

Gohan: arrgggggggggggg!! Aggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Continues to power up) (The strand of hair on his forehead goes down a little more) (His eyes then come back as blue eyes, but then they suddenly go back to the gold color that a SSJ4 has)

Dabura: his power is… is… more then worthy… I think.

Gohan: (Starts to calm down with his powering up) (He puts his fists down to his sides)

Dabura: …

(You see Gohan up close in the eyes and then your view pans out and you see him standing there in his full glory, he has blue and red electricity going around him and continuing to go around him)

Gohan: (Has a serious look on his face, but also a very cool look)

(Goku and the others)

Pan: this power… it reminds me of my own.

Goku: and you're right to think that Pan.

Pan: I am?

Goku: yes. More then you might believe.

(Fight)

Dabura: what is this? Your power was large before… but it's beyond a point I cannot describe now.

Gohan: let's just call it: MYSTIC SUPER SAYIAN 4!

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone else)

(Goku and the others)

Pan: no way! He's Mystic?

Goku: more then that now.

Goten: I thought he no longer was able to use that form.

Trunks: me too.

Goku: well now he can.

Piccolo: and as a Super Sayian 4 too? That's impossible!

Goku: in this case anything is possible.

(Supreme Kai)

Elder Kai: so that's why it felt so familiar, because I'm the one who taught him that move!

Kabito Kai: I thought his body was no longer durable enough to handle the Mystic form anymore.

Elder Kai: apparently it returned to him.

Kabito Kai: but how?

Elder Kai: that's how it works sometimes, when unused for many years, it disappears, but if you get back into the swing of things again you might be able to find it if you put a front leg forward.

Kabito Kai: unbelievable…

Elder Kai: let's just hear what he says first.

(Back on Earth)

(Battleground)

(The Others)

Tien: whoa! Gohan is very strong!

Yamcha: no kidding!

Gotrix: wow… I never knew of this strength…

(Goku and the others)

Oub: this is what he used on Buu?

Piccolo: sure is.

Oub: wow… it's probably even stronger while he's in his Super Sayian 4.

Piccolo: oh, without question.

(Fight)

Dabura: how did you come about this much power?

Gohan: to be honest with you, I had these powers before, but you were dead at the time. It was the strongest I had ever been in my life ever since I fought Cell. If only Buu hadn't turned the tables on me so quickly I would have shown him so much more.

Dabura: …

Gohan: let me start by saying I got this power from the Elder Supreme Kai in the other world, but unfortunately after 14 years of not fighting anyone since Buu, I had lost the ability which was beyond my Super Sayian 2. It was most likely because of my inactivity in the fighting arena until Baby showed up, but even then I didn't have it anymore and could only go to Super Sayian 2 because of my lack of action over the years. It wasn't until I had started training for the Ultimate 5 that I had gotten the ability returned to me.

(A memory is shown; this is an unaired memory so it has never happened in the Z2 series until now)

Story: it was just a few days after I had become a Super Sayian 4, my wife and daughter and son were not around at the time. I had chosen to do some training in the forest close to my house to see how I stacked up since I became a Super Sayian 4.

Gohan: (Is shown throwing his fists toward the air and kicking the air doing all kinds of air training) all right, let's see how much farther this four can go…(He starts to power)

Story: at the time when I began to power up I didn't expect my power to go very high since I was already at Super Sayian 4 and there was no way to force more Ki into my system to make it go up forcefully. But as I was powering up I noticed that it kept going up, and I wondered why… I continued to power up even more adding more and more Ki.

Gohan: (Is shown powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! (He begins to conduct off electricity of red and blue just like in the present time of the episode) (He then stops powering up and looks at his body) but how?

Story: I asked myself that, wondering how I got my mystic back, but as soon as I thought I had it back, it disappeared again.

Gohan: (Suddenly his mystic SSJ4 form disappears and he's in normal SSJ4 now) what? Why?

Story: and during the rest of that time and the time during the battle against the Ultimate 5, I could no longer find the energy I had as a mystic being. That was until…

(A New unaired memory is shown)

Story: it was during the year we had off after the Ultimate 5 were defeated, and before Merl came. Again I was training in the forest alone with no one else around, I turned to my Super Sayian 4 and did training.

Gohan: (Is shown training)

Story: and then I thought to myself maybe I should try my powering up again to see if I could dig out those mystic powers.

Gohan: (Powers up again) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Story: it took me awhile, but I finally found it and this time I knew I'd be able to take full control of it.

Gohan: (Is shown in his mystic SSJ4 form, but this time it doesn't disappear on its own) (Smiles) (Looks at himself)

Story: I believe it was because of my intense training in the previous year and the year after the Ultimate 5 of which re-unlocked my ability to become a Mystic Sayian again.

(Outside of the story)

Gohan: the only difference now is the fact that I can't use my Mystic form outside of my Super Sayian 4, but that's beneficial, because the fact remains that if you merge a Mystic Sayian and a Super Sayian 4 together, you get unbelievable power, and that's what I unlocked. Just like before how I could only go Mystic as a normal Sayian, I can now go Mystic as something else, that being a Super Sayian 4. And thus the calling: Mystic Super Sayian 4.

(Goku and the others)

Pan: that means that during my battle with Merl… dad had the power to beat him… but he chose not to use it. (Confused)

(Fight)

Gohan: Pan, I know you may be wondering why I chose to show off my powers during your fight with Merl, well to be honest it was all you. At first I didn't want you to fight, but I made peace with it and allowed it, I would have shown my powers but I was too cowardly to do so because I still didn't want to fight anymore even after everything I had been through… but before you jump to conclusions Pan, I was going to use it anyway… but when I jumped in to fight by your side, you said otherwise.

(Back to Episode 96)

Gohan: you're going down! (About to lay a punch on Merl)

Merl: just try it!

Pan: (Regains her composure while floating in the air) NO!!!!!! (She shouts)

Gohan: (Stops the attack mid-air) huh? Pan!? You need help!

Merl: hmm…

Pan: dad! Stay out of this!

Gohan: but Pan, he's torturing you! Do you think I'm just going to sit by idly and watch you die right in front of my face?

Pan: dad please just do this for me, you'll be helping a lot more if you just stay out of this battle, the only reason I did that training was to prove I was worth something! And I'm going to damn well prove it!

Gohan: Pan! Don't do this! Don't throw your life away for nothing!

Pan: dad, I'm going to find a way to beat him, you can count on that, even if he does kill me I'm still going to beat him in some form.

Gohan: you're not making sense!

Pan: dad… please… just go back to the others and keep mom and Goken Company, please.

Gohan: but-

Pan: but- nothing!

Gohan: but how can you want to die like this?

Pan: I don't dad… but if I have to in order to save the world then by golly I'll do it.

Gohan: …

Pan: I know its hard dad… but believe me… trust my judgment, I'll figure something out. I no longer want to be the little girl in distress like I was for so many years; I don't want to be rescued by you guys and then just tossed aside like so many times before, now I want to show to the world and everyone else that I am worth a damn, and that I am strong enough to overcome any obstacle no matter the cost. Please dad, let me fight my battle.

Gohan: (Sighs) okay Pan… I understand.

(Back to Episode 112)

Gohan: and I really did understand too… so I chose not to show my powers for that part and even after you had died. If you can forgive me for not telling you earlier it would be appreciated.

(Goku and the others)

Pan: (Smiles) I'll forgive you dad.

(Fight)

Gohan: thanks. (Looks toward his daughter and smiles)

(Goku and the others)

Pan: (Smiles back)

(Fight)

Gohan: (Looks back toward Dabura) and that's how I came about these powers… I always knew one day I would tap into them again and be able to use them when my opponent least expected it. I haven't been this strong in so many years. And who would have thought that a little dance by a little old man would make you stronger then 10,000 armies, with 10,000 men each.

Dabura: …

Gohan: what are you thinking?

Dabura: I won't let it crush my cool! Even if your power does exceed my own, I still have the advantage. No matter how strong you may become, I can still turn you into stone as easy as that with no infractions, and it would be as if you had powered up all for nothing.

Gohan: you can think what you want, but I'm way beyond your little spit. And do you think you're going to be fast enough to shoot off?

Dabura: as if before wasn't fast enough for you…

Gohan: (Smiles and chuckles)

Dabura: take this! (Uses his machine gun/sprinkler spit attack again)

Gohan: (Completely disappears from his location leaving what appears to be a hologram of himself behind)

Dabura: what?

Gohan: (Is right next to Dabura on his side) (Grabs onto Dabura's arm and raises it to the air) hi, how you doing?

Dabura: huh? What!? How?

Gohan: practice… (Backhands Dabura)

Dabura: (Goes flying off and crashes into the ground going very deep under the ground at least 25 to 50 feet down)

Gohan: (Looks down toward Dabura who lies in the crater on the ground)

(Crater)

Dabura: (Looks up toward Gohan with a look of shock on his face)

(Gohan is shown smirking toward Dabura)

Narrator: Gohan has brought his mystic Sayian powers back and spliced it together with his Super Sayian 4 transformation to make a supreme being of which the likes we have never seen before and from which the likes took Dabura down with one hit! Will Gohan be able to knock the sneer from the Demon King's face? Or will Dabura cook something up? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, the Mystic Super Sayian 4, Gohan begins a new onslaught on Dabura and he isn't taking prisoners as he matches Dabura blow for blow and overpowers him at every available wake and call, will he keep this up? That's all next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 113: Mystic Super Sayian 4 is awesome!


	10. Dragonball Z2 Episode 113: Mystic Super

Dragonball Z2 Episode 113: Mystic Super Sayian 4 is awesome!

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Dabura continued his spitting rampage to try and turn Gohan into stone and make him meet a grisly fate…

Gohan: (Is shown jumping around)

Dabura: (Moves his eyes around) there's nowhere to run, and there's nowhere to hide! (Notices movement and shoots his projectile spit in that direction)

(The machine gun spit hits a rock and it turns to even harder stone)

Gohan: (Is shown flipping around as Dabura continues his onslaught)

(Skip)

Gohan: (Is shown soaring across the landscape as the spit is still chasing after him)

Dabura: (Laughing) run! Run! Run! Run like the coward you are!

Gohan: (Still flying) (Looks to Dabura) I don't think so! (Stops and shoots a beam toward him)

Dabura: huh!?

(The spit going toward Gohan blows up in the pathway as it goes toward Dabura)

Dabura: (Is hinged with the beam and it flies up toward the sky into space) what?

Gohan: (Lands on the ground looking toward Dabura)

Narrator: Gohan had thrown an attack that could have done a lot more damage to Dabura then it actually did and the King demanded an explanation…

Gohan: it was the only way for me to get your attention and to stop you from spitting so much.

Dabura: I could spit on you right now; give me a reason to why I shouldn't do that.

Gohan: because, I think you'd want to fight me at my best. Cause what you've seen so far, is nothing… but if you let me use my next move I will become something else entirely.

Dabura: really? Do you really have a power that is worthy of my own, awesome powers? I think you're bluffing.

Gohan: far from it, now you have a choice: either you can turn me to stone and blow me to bits or you can see this power and fight someone worthy of your crown.

Dabura: that is a hard decision to make…

Narrator: but Dabura chose the decision Gohan was hoping he would make and Gohan turned himself into something he had not been for nearly 14 years…

Gohan: make sure not to blink. (He puts both of his hands and scrunches them into fists) arrrg… (Some small energy circulates around him)

Dabura: (Watches with his arms crossed) that energy feels funky…

Gohan: (He then starts to power up by screaming) (Remember that he is in SSJ4) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (A lot of energy blasts off of Gohan as he powers up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Gohan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (His hair is becoming more and more pointy) (The Pupils in his eyes disappear for a moment)

Dabura: my goodness… what is this?

Gohan: arrgggggggggggg!! Aggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Continues to power up) (The strand of hair on his forehead goes down a little more) (His eyes then come back as blue eyes, but then they suddenly go back to the gold color that a SSJ4 has)

Dabura: his power is… is… more then worthy… I think.

Gohan: (Starts to calm down with his powering up) (He puts his fists down to his sides)

Dabura: …

(You see Gohan up close in the eyes and then your view pans out and you see him standing there in his full glory, he has blue and red electricity going around him and continuing to go around him)

Gohan: (Has a serious look on his face, but also a very cool look)

Narrator: Gohan had become: a Mystic Super Sayian 4! He had somehow figured a way to splice together the power of his Super Sayian 4 and his Mystic Sayian powers to form into an even stronger Super Sayian 4 then he was before, and he sure had Dabura make a run for his money!

Dabura: take this! (Uses his machine gun/sprinkler spit attack again)

Gohan: (Completely disappears from his location leaving what appears to be a hologram of himself behind)

Dabura: what?

Gohan: (Is right next to Dabura on his side) (Grabs onto Dabura's arm and raises it to the air) hi, how you doing?

Dabura: huh? What!? How?

Gohan: practice… (Backhands Dabura)

Dabura: (Goes flying off and crashes into the ground going very deep under the ground at least 25 to 50 feet down)

Gohan: (Looks down toward Dabura who lies in the crater on the ground)

(Crater)

Dabura: (Looks up toward Gohan with a look of shock on his face)

(Gohan is shown smirking toward Dabura)

Narrator: Gohan has knocked the king into the ground! What other awesome tricks does this Mystic Super Sayian 4 have up his sleeves? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Gohan: (Is shown looking down toward Dabura)

Dabura: (Is show kneeling on one knee looking down toward the ground breathing in tiredness) damn… that one hit took that much of me? No mortal can do that to me, especially in my new form. No matter how strong they become!

Gohan: I think you need to revaluate your thought process, King.

Dabura: (Looks up toward Gohan) shut up! You do not have the luxury of speaking to me!

Gohan: I believe I have many luxuries.

Dabura: arrgg…

(Goku and others)

Goten: now that was good!

Trunks: I know, Dabura didn't even know what hit him.

Pan: wow… can my dad really have that kind of power?

Bra: and here I was just thinking he was a bookworm.

Pan: (Smirks) my dad's full of surprises.

(Fight)

Dabura: I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me? Kill you! (Flies upwards toward Gohan)

Gohan: (Stands in there and waits for his arrival)

Dabura: (Reaches Gohan and almost punches him)

Gohan: (Ducks down under Dabura)

Dabura: huh? (Looks down toward Gohan and starts throwing punches and kicks toward him)

Gohan: (He keeps dodging and moving around all the attacks not getting hit once)

Dabura: stop your showing off! (About to punch Gohan in the face)

Gohan: (Blocks his punch with his arm and then holds onto his arm and then he lays a kick right to the side of Dabura's cheek)

Dabura: (His left cheek blubbers over to his right cheek) (He then flies towards the right and smashes into the ground skidding with his face and body on his stomach)

Gohan: humph… (Disappears)

(The Others)

Yamcha: awesome! Great way to show him Gohan!

Tien: defiantly one of a kind.

Gotrix: some demon king…

Krillian: you're still on about that?

Gotrix: it just makes me think how weak the creator of humans might be…

Krillian: I guess we should be considered lucky then.

Gotrix: I suppose…

(The Lookout)

Videl: (Has a feeling) Goken, I think your father is fighting, and I think he's winning.

Goken: really? Are you sure?

Videl: I'm positive, I can feel it all over… your dad is winning.

Goken: I didn't know daddy could fight.

Videl: he can Goken, he was once one of the greatest fighters this world, no, this universe has ever seen.

Goken: whoa…

Videl: he's amazing, just like your sister.

Goken: mommy, I want to go down there and see it!

Videl: no, it's too dangerous right now, when you're older.

Goken: (Sighs)

Videl: don't worry, you will Goken… you will.

Mr. Satan: yeah! And you'll be just like your grandpa Satan! Oh yeah!!!

Videl: (Sighs) (Blushes and has her eyes closed) (Puts her hand on her face)

Mr. Satan: (Laughing)

Goken: (Laughing as well)

(Dende and Mr. Popo, looking over the edge)

Dende: Popo…

Mr. Popo: yes, Dende?

Dende: something's bothering you, don't think I haven't noticed. What's up? I can't my favorite gin feeling agitated.

Mr. Popo: it's nothing Dende… really… nothing at all.

Dende: I know you're hiding something Popo…

Mr. Popo: please, Dende, I do not wish to talk about it. May we please continue to observe this battle?

Dende: I suppose so, but make sure to tell me what's bothering you afterwards.

Mr. Popo: right.

(Battlefield)

(Fight)

Dabura: (Is shown face down in the dirt of the ground

Gohan: (Lands not far from him)

Dabura: (Slowly begins moving again)

Gohan: …

Dabura: (Quickly turns around and shoots toward Gohan, very fast and he elbows Gohan in the face)

Gohan: (Is shown falling backwards)

Dabura: (Smirks)

Gohan: (As he is falling is able to use his foot to hit Dabura in the chin, upper cutting him in the air)

Dabura: (Screams as he is launched into the air)

Gohan: (Does some flips and lands back on his feet looking fine) (He then put his hands into stance) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!!! (Shoots out a red version of the wave but this time with blue electricity all around it)

Dabura: ugggg!! (Is hit with the beam, or at least it looked like he was hit)

(There is an explosion)

Gohan: (Looks up toward the smoke in the air where Dabura should be) let's hope that's not the end of the kind of all demons…

(Goku and others)

Goku: wow! Unbelievable! Now that was a good way to use that wave! I think that would have to be the strongest kamaehamaeha wave I have ever seen or used!

Piccolo: well he does take after you, Goku. It's only fitting that he give that move a proper treatment.

Goku: it just makes me speechless.

Goten: us too.

Trunks: and that's a fact!

Pan: (Laughing) I never knew my dad was this cool…

Bra: he's a lot cooler then my dad, right now!

Vegeta: (Appears next to Bra holding onto his arm) and what's that supposed to mean?

Bra: (Has a sweat drop and her eyes widen) nothing, daddy! You're always the best, no matter what! (Chuckles)

Vegeta: psh… likely story! So today isn't one of my best days, well I'll make sure not to make the same mistakes again which got me in the situation I was before.

Bra: okay…

(Rya comes walking over as well)

Rya: Goku, I do not believe that Dabura will be able to handle himself for very much longer, I think it best if we all put him down and helped Gohan in the process.

Goku: there's no need to at the moment… for now we let Gohan run his course and then we deicide what we want to do from that.

Rya: if that's what you choose Goku… I just really want to take him down for what he did to Dablina.

Vegeta: why do you care so much about her? She's a demon for crying out loud!

Rya: well, I'm a Drone! Her race and mine are not much different.

Vegeta: arrrg…

(Fight)

Gohan: (Is shown moving through the smoke searching for Dabura) now where did the red guy go? (Looking around) he couldn't have gotten disintegrated; I would have felt an energy level completely vanish…

(Gohan continues to look around)

Gohan: unless…

(Something from the sky is shown falling down)

Gohan: of course!

(Suddenly Dabura is shown screaming and falling toward the ground)

Dabura: (Goes past Gohan and slams into the ground with his back into the ground)

Gohan: humph… I guess that beam carried him pretty far up in the sky… I'm surprised he was able to escape it. (Disappears)

Dabura: (Spits up some blood) (He then slowly gets back up) Mind: no mortal can do this to me! Never! How can this be happening? It's not logical! I am the king of all demons! I have to figure a way to kill this guy… I don't want to show off my secret technique to him if I don't have to… of course, I can't use it right now because it takes at least 5 minutes just to set up. I don't know what to do against this guy!

Gohan: (Appears in front of Dabura) you taking a minute?

Dabura: …

Gohan: thought so. Well hurry up! I want to get this show on the road.

Dabura: you Sayians are a remarkable race if I do say so myself… you get so powerful after so much time… it's unbelievable.

Gohan: well most Sayians are.

Dabura: what's your weakness?

Gohan: why would I tell you that?

Dabura: it was just out of curiosity… (Hides his claws behind him)

Gohan: as far as I can tell you, I don't have a weakness.

Dabura: is that so? (He then swipes at Gohan with his claws making a slashing sound)

Gohan: (Stands in his one position)

Dabura: (Is shown laughing with his claws back to his side)

Gohan: (Stands in his position)

Dabura: (Laughs, but then suddenly stops) (He looks at his claws) huh? (Suddenly they chip into pieces) (And part of his clothing rips) what is this?

Gohan: (Grows a smirk) you thought you could sneak up on me like that? I don't think so, I'm much faster then that, I was able to break your nails into two and slash your clothes without breaking a sweat and without you even noticing.

Dabura: damn you!

Gohan: that sure isn't something I'd think a king would say…

Dabura: die! You stupid monkey! (Point his hand toward Gohan and shoots off many power beams toward Gohan)

Gohan: (Stands there as many of the beams just move by him and strike the ground slowly making a smoke screen)

Dabura: (Continues blasting at Gohan)

(Goku and the others)

Oub: he's getting very desperate.

Piccolo: no kidding.

Goten: Gohan's power is remarkable! He's not even moving from that location to avoid the attacks.

Piccolo: actually, there's a simple explanation for it, since Dabura is so flustered, his aim is off considerably, this allows Gohan to navigate all of those beams and know exactly where they are going to hit before Dabura even shoots it off, he learned that little trick from me.

Oub: wow… you've sure taught a lot of people over the years… including my desperate self.

Piccolo: all in a good days work.

(Fight)

Dabura: (Shoots off more beams toward Gohan) and take this!!! (Fires off one beam that is a little bigger then the others)

(It adds to the smoke screen once it hits)

Dabura: (Stops shooting and starts to breathe extra hard)

(He waits for a response from Gohan)

(Goku and others)

Goku: (Smiles and chuckles)

Goten: let's see…

(Fight)

Dabura: (Is shown looking for Gohan) where are you, you dirty rotten- (Is suddenly banged right into the stomach)

Gohan: (Is right in front of Dabura with both of his fists punched onto Dabura's stomach)

Dabura: uggggggggggggggggggg!! (He gags) (He spit up a little bit of salvia and blood)

Gohan: (He then starts to punch and kick Dabura on various different parts of the body consistently)

Dabura: (Is getting hit pretty good)

(Goku and the others)

Pan: brutal…

Goten: Gohan's not going to be showing any mercy anytime soon.

Vegeta: good! It's about time!

Bra: dad!

Vegeta: quiet!

Bra: sorry…

(Fight)

Dabura: Mind: a mortal! A mortal is doing this to me!? (Is still being hit by all the punches and kicks and being knocked back) Mind: maybe Dablina was right…

(Episode 109)

Dablina: they are too strong Dabura… I suggest we flee.

Dabura: and I suggest that you are wrong.

Dablina: they are too strong Dabura! We underestimated them; let us hold off the attack for another time.

Dabura: there is no, other time.

Dablina: then you will be beaten!

Dabura: you misunderstand… I have done some last minute training that would make me a little more then I am right now. The only weak one here… is you.

Dablina: what?

Dabura: you are pathetic… just like the minions. How can a half-blood like you have ever been considered remotely close to my wife.

Dablina: how dare you!

Dabura: QUIET! You don't deserve to speak! As a matter of fact, you don't deserve to live!

Dablina: arrrg…

(Skip)

Dablina: (Is shown flying away)

Dabura: (Suddenly appears in front of her with his arms crossed)

Dablina: (Unable to do anything) arrrg…

Dabura: bye-bye! (Breaths and then spits on Dablina)

Dablina: (Is spat on her shoulder) no… no…

Dabura: (Chuckles)

Dablina: (Tires to fly back down to the others, the spit starts to turn her into a solid stone statue) (She tries her best to move but her arm is completely taken over by the stone) (It then starts to cover her legs and her stomach) (She looks toward Dabura with a look of confusion on her face, she does not stop looking at Dabura with that same face, and all that is left is her head) (As her head is about to be covered she drops a tear) (And then her head and her whole body is completely converted to a stone statue, floating in the air, and she has the same confused look on her face)

(Skip)

Dabura: uck… I really don't think this one will work in my collection. I'm going to have to throw it in the scrap heap. (Forms a beam in his hand)

(Rya)

Rya: NOOOOOOOOOO!! (Raising his arm out)

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Throws the beam on Dablina)

(The beam completely consumes Dablina and blows her statue into many pieces)

(The pieces then make their way to the ground and lie there)

(Dablina's eye and part of her face is shown up close in stone form)

(Back to Episode 113)

Dabura: Mind: maybe if would have just listened to her, none of this would have happened! Why did I have to kill her? (Still getting beaten down) (Suddenly he is knocked to the ground)

Gohan: I recommend that you give it all up right now, and go back to your world, taking your demons back with you.

Dabura: I'm not done yet… in order to keep my life… I must take over your world. (Gets back up on his feet and looks toward Gohan) no matter what the costs may be.

Gohan: but what if you die then? There'd be no point.

Dabura: I'm going to make sure that I don't die, simple as that. I'm not going back to Yemma's punishment again!

Gohan: what? The one where you're in paradise? I'd give anything for that!

Dabura: it's torture! Just as I am about to torture you!

Gohan: huh?

Dabura: (His eyes shine a red color)

Gohan: what's this?

Dabura: (Chuckles)

Gohan: …

Dabura: kill him!

(Suddenly a whole swarm of his black spirit demon minions come swarming around Gohan)

Dabura: sure, maybe I can't kill you alone, but I can sure as hell kill you with all kinds of friends.

Gohan: (Is shown looking around for an open as the demons surround him)

(The demons are laughing like squeaky children and are soaring around trying to scare him)

Gohan: damn… I'm trapped like a rat.

(Goku and others)

Vegeta: those things are pests!

Trunks: tell me about it.

Rya: I think we should go in there and take those guys out.

Goku: I think Gohan will figure something out.

Piccolo: well let's not sit here and do nothing for long Goku, we need this to become a team effort here, we all want a part of the action.

Goku: and you'll get it if Dabura lives to fight another day.

Piccolo: arrrg…you always manage to do that…

Goku: (Chuckles)

(Fight)

(The demons continue to swarm around Gohan)

Dabura: prepare to be mauled alive!

Gohan: …

(The Demons are shown laughing their scary demonic laughs and then suddenly they fly right toward Gohan)

(Many demons are about to attack him, he needs to think fast)

Narrator: Gohan has been boxed into a corner! And he has not been able to find an out, and if he can't find one, then how can he stop these little demonic pests? Stay tuned and find out, on the next Exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, the battle against Dabura continues and others begin join the fray, but not only do they start to join in, another familiar face enters the battle field as well, one of whom was least expected… all next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 114: Dabura's troubles continue…


	11. Dragonball Z2 Episode 114: Dabura’s trou

Dragonball Z2 Episode 114: Dabura's troubles continue…

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Gohan showed off his Mystic Super Sayian 4 transformation to Dabura and he began to totally dominate his competition by a landslide…

Dabura: I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me? Kill you! (Flies upwards toward Gohan)

Gohan: (Stands in there and waits for his arrival)

Dabura: (Reaches Gohan and almost punches him)

Gohan: (Ducks down under Dabura)

Dabura: huh? (Looks down toward Gohan and starts throwing punches and kicks toward him)

Gohan: (He keeps dodging and moving around all the attacks not getting hit once)

Dabura: stop your showing off! (About to punch Gohan in the face)

Gohan: (Blocks his punch with his arm and then holds onto his arm and then he lays a kick right to the side of Dabura's cheek)

Dabura: (His left cheek blubbers over to his right cheek) (He then flies towards the right and smashes into the ground skidding with his face and body on his stomach)

Gohan: humph… (Disappears)

(Skip)

Dabura: (Quickly turns around and shoots toward Gohan, very fast and he elbows Gohan in the face)

Gohan: (Is shown falling backwards)

Dabura: (Smirks)

Gohan: (As he is falling is able to use his foot to hit Dabura in the chin, upper cutting him in the air)

Dabura: (Screams as he is launched into the air)

Gohan: (Does some flips and lands back on his feet looking fine) (He then put his hands into stance) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!!! (Shoots out a red version of the wave but this time with blue electricity all around it)

Dabura: ugggg!! (Is hit with the beam, or at least it looked like he was hit)

(There is an explosion)

Gohan: (Looks up toward the smoke in the air where Dabura should be) let's hope that's not the end of the king of all demons…

Narrator: and indeed it wasn't the end of the King as he still had some fight left in him, and he even mentioned in his mind a secret technique after having been hit by Gohan's last attack…

(Something from the sky is shown falling down)

Gohan: of course!

Gohan: humph… I guess that beam carried him pretty far up in the sky… I'm surprised he was able to escape it. (Disappears)

Dabura: (Spits up some blood) (He then slowly gets back up) Mind: no mortal can do this to me! Never! How can this be happening? It's not logical! I am the king of all demons! I have to figure a way to kill this guy… I don't want to show off my secret technique to him if I don't have to… of course, I can't use it right now because it takes at least 5 minutes just to set up. I don't know what to do against this guy!

(Suddenly Dabura is shown screaming and falling toward the ground)

Dabura: (Goes past Gohan and slams into the ground with his back into the ground)

Gohan: (Appears in front of Dabura) you taking a minute?

Dabura: …

Gohan: thought so. Well hurry up! I want to get this show on the road.

Narrator: after many other failed attempts to take the Mystic Super Sayian 4 down, Dabura decided to call in some help, though this wasn't his secret technique he spoke of earlier, it still aided in and could possibly spell life or death for Gohan…

Dabura: (His eyes shine a red color)

Gohan: what's this?

Dabura: (Chuckles)

Gohan: …

Dabura: kill him!

(Suddenly a whole swarm of his black spirit demon minions come swarming around Gohan)

Dabura: sure, maybe I can't kill you alone, but I can sure as hell kill you with all kinds of friends.

Gohan: (Is shown looking around for an open as the demons surround him)

(The demons are laughing like squeaky children and are soaring around trying to scare him)

Gohan: damn… I'm trapped like a rat.

(Goku and others)

Vegeta: those things are pests!

Trunks: tell me about it.

Rya: I think we should go in there and take those guys out.

Goku: I think Gohan will figure something out.

Piccolo: well let's not sit here and do nothing for long Goku, we need this to become a team effort here, we all want a part of the action.

Goku: and you'll get it if Dabura lives to fight another day.

Piccolo: arrrg…you always manage to do that…

Goku: (Chuckles)

(Fight)

(The demons continue to swarm around Gohan)

Dabura: prepare to be mauled alive!

Gohan: …

(The Demons are shown laughing their scary demonic laughs and then suddenly they fly right toward Gohan)

(Many demons are about to attack him, he needs to think fast)

Narrator: Gohan is trapped like a rat while these Demonic beasts swarm all around him, will he find an out or will Gohan be mauled to death? Find out right now, on Dragonball Z2!

(The little demons are shown flying right toward Gohan)

Gohan: damn… (He does his best to speed around the little beasts)

Dabura: there is nowhere to run! And there's nowhere to hide!

Gohan: (Is charged by one of the demons in the stomach) arrrg… (Knocked back a little bit)

(Goku and the others)

Goten: ah, crap… can Gohan stop all of those guys?

Vegeta: who knows… they did that same thing to me, they ganged up on me and gave me no chance to fight back, and they know how to make you unable to use your energy!

Trunks: maybe that's why you've sucked the whole day, dad!

Vegeta: quiet!!

Trunks: sorry…

Goku: I'm sure Gohan will figure out some way to get out of this, he hasn't let us down so far.

Pan: (Smiles)

(Fight)

Gohan: (Is shown jumping around as the demons chase him, he jumps on the head of one of them and knocks it to the ground, he then kicks one away from him as it got closer, and he then back hands one in the face when it tried to sneak up behind him)

Dabura: hmm… perhaps they should go a little deeper… grab it and subdue him!

Demons: yes, master! (They swarm Gohan and all of them grab onto him)

Dabura: (Laughs) there's no way out of this…

Demon # 1: it is useless to fight us…

Demon # 2: once we grab on, we never grab off.

(Both the Demons say that, and continue to hold onto him)

Gohan: (Is shown trying to use his power to knock them away, but he can't) Mind: damn it! How the hell am I supposed to do if I can't use my Ki?

(One of the demons is holding onto his mouth)

(The demons shriek and laugh like squeaky children)

Dabura: (Laughs) I should have done this a long time ago.

Gohan: (While being held onto) (Moves his eyes around to look to see if he can figure something out) Mind: Okay, at least 6 of them are holding onto me, if I can somehow figure something out to surprise them… (A thought then comes to his head) that's it! The one place they didn't think about looking or touching!

(The Demons continue to hold him and put pressure on him)

Demon # 1: it will only be a matter of moments before you are rendered unconscious.

Demon # 2: and then you will slowly slip into the darkness…

Demon # 3: and you will become part of the Masters, soul pool.

Gohan: I don't think so! (He's able to say) (Suddenly his tail raps around one of the demon's necks and he tosses him)

Demon # 2: huh!?

Gohan: (Is free of the other demons because they no longer pay attention to him) (He slaps one of them and knocks it into another demon)

Demon # 4: (Flies toward him)

Gohan: (Does a back flip kick blowing it into the air)

Demon # 5: (Shoots a small beam at Gohan)

Gohan: (Grabs onto the beam and then tosses it back to the Demon blowing it to bits)

(Gohan then continues to knee, elbow, punch, and kick other demons that came onto the attack)

Dabura: … (Has a sweat drop)

Gohan: alright, now it's time for the finale… KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Blows the rest of the demons straight back to Hell)

Dabura: well then… that sucks…

Gohan: (Smirks toward Dabura)

(Somewhere a little far off from the fighting)

(The stone statue pieces of Dablina are shown up close lying there motionless, part of her face in stone form is shown as well as her eye)

(Suddenly something happens, a white liquidly substance takes from and comes out from the sides of the stone pieces, it then starts to push together to form a bigger white liquid ball, more of the white liquid comes toward the white ball and makes it bigger, remember, this is all coming from Dablina's stone statue pieces)

(The white ball then starts to take the shape of that of a figure, feet are shown pointing out, and then arms, and finally you see redness in the figures eyes, and after a little while longer you see a familiar face)

(Dablina is shown floating in the air, completely reformed and regenerated, and as angry as ever before, she still has on the same white long dress as before and the same hairstyle with buns on her head and the tiara on)

Dablina: you're going to pay for what you did! (Referring to Dabura, but talking to herself)

(Episode 109)

Dabura: bye-bye! (Breaths and then spits on Dablina)

Dablina: (Is spat on her shoulder) no… no…

Dabura: (Chuckles)

Dablina: (Tires to fly back down to the others, the spit starts to turn her into a solid stone statue) (She tries her best to move but her arm is completely taken over by the stone) (It then starts to cover her legs and her stomach) (She looks toward Dabura with a look of confusion on her face, she does not stop looking at Dabura with that same face, and all that is left is her head) (As her head is about to be covered she drops a tear) (And then her head and her whole body is completely converted to a stone statue, floating in the air, and she has the same confused look on her face)

(Skip)

Dabura: uck… I really don't think this one will work in my collection. I'm going to have to throw it in the scrap heap. (Forms a beam in his hand)

(Rya)

Rya: NOOOOOOOOOO!! (Raising his arm out)

(Dabura)

Dabura: (Throws the beam on Dablina)

(The beam completely consumes Dablina and blows her statue into many pieces)

(The pieces then make their way to the ground and lie there)

(Dablina's eye and part of her face is shown up close in stone form)

(Back to Episode 114)

Dablina: I'm coming back for you, you little red shit! (She speeds off through the sky)

(Back to the battle)

(Goku and the others)

Goten: well then, I guess that wasn't so hard after all.

Trunks: yeah he sure made that look easy… didn't he dad?

Vegeta: would you stop making fun of me!

Rya: although Gohan did figure a way to take care of those demons, they were still able to drain him of some of his energy, he may not be able to keep his cool for too long.

Piccolo: I agree.

Goku: I do too…

Rya: someone has to join him in this fight, I'm sure we can take Dabura out even if were teamed with a Mystic Super Sayian 4. Plus we can't let him have all the fun.

Goku: (Smiles) right!

Vegeta: and I need to see if I've gotten any better today.

Oub: me too.

(Fight)

Dabura: what are you supposed to be, Mortal?

Gohan: I'm the most powerful fighter you'll ever face.

Dabura: you sure do like to boast…

Gohan: when the opportunity presents itself, sure, it's a nice deal.

Dabura: you think you have me all figured out, don't you?

Gohan: pretty much…

Dabura: (Chuckles) you have no idea…

Gohan: you think you could indulge me?

Dabura: let's just say I left a small detail out when I met that spirit figure that resurrected me when he gave me these powers.

Gohan: and what detail would that be?

Dabura: (Smiles) that's just it, I don't know.

(Dabura tells a story that goes back to when he was dead and in paradise)

(Dabura is shown talking with the spirit)

Dabura: (After he had received his powers) I feel…I feel… marvelous.

Spirit: you are also… alive… (It talks with a calm echo sounding voice)

Dabura: but why? Why did you do this for me?

Spirit: I… I… have my reasons…

Dabura: what do you want me to do now?

Spirit: pay me back, by using your new powers, return to the Demon world, and muster up your strength and conquer the world on the other side of yours.

Dabura: you mean, the Human side?

Spirit: yes…

Dabura: but there is a truce…

Spirit: if you want to keep these powers, you must do this for me.

Dabura: I'll lose them if I don't?

Spirit: yes… and you will return to this forsaken place yet again.

Dabura: I will! I will!

Spirit: and also… if you find yourself in a pinch…there is a new technique that you should now know.

Dabura: I don't- wait… yes I feel it.

Spirit: (Puts it's Smokey hand in the air and forms a small metal rectangular box) (Hands it to Dabura)

Dabura: (Grabs it and it seeps into his skin for storage) hmm… so when the time is right, you want to me to commence with the technique.

Spirit: yes, I do.

Dabura: what is the box for?

Spirit: the final stage of the technique, and once you use it, what's inside will kill all of your foes, no matter how strong they are.

Dabura: (Smirks) right away…

(Back to present time outside of the story)

Gohan: so then, that freak that brought you back, also taught you a new technique? Psh… of course.

Dabura: quiet! If you knew the nature of the technique you'd want to use it yourself!

Gohan: do you even know what it does?

Dabura: well… no… but when I do use it, it'll end you all.

(The Others)

Yamcha: is he serious?

Krillian: I think he might just be talking out of his ass now…

Tien: Krillian!

Krillian: what?

18: I'd actually have to agree with you, dear.

Marron: me too.

Gotrix: perhaps this technique will change my mind about this, King of demons…

Tien: let's hope we don't have to find out…

(Goku and others)

Goku: are you able to pick anything up about the technique Rya?

Rya: no, he's telling the truth… he doesn't know what it does, only that it will supposedly, kill us all.

Vegeta: psh… how many times have we heard that one?

Goten: way too many, if you ask me.

Bra: maybe he's just bluffing…

Pan: doubtful… although he has been weakened I do feel an energy in him that is lying dormant.

Bra: how do you know?

Pan: I don't know… I just do.

Bra: weird…

Pan: right back at you!

Rya: Pan's right… all the more reason for us to join in the attack… alright then, let's go- (He then feels something) no way!

Vegeta: what is it?

Rya: it's… its Dablina!

(Everyone goes into a shock sequence)

Goten: how's that possible?

Trunks: she was blown to bits, remember?

Rya: well, she's alive and well. And I can tell she's boiling mad, and she's almost here.

Vegeta: well then, all the more fun! And at least I'll get a second chance to kill that whore!

Bra: daddy!

Vegeta: what? Don't act like you haven't heard me use that word before!

Oub: this is starting to get a little creepy… she's alive, after being blown to pieces? How does work?

Piccolo: regeneration…

Oub: I had that idea.

Piccolo: right…

(Fight)

Gohan: huh? (Looks to his side and sees an energy ball flying toward their location) that feels familiar…

Dabura: what? (Looks toward what Gohan is looking at) what? No way!

(Suddenly the white ball of energy arrives at the battlefield and is then revealed to be Dablina)

Dablina: (Is shown looking dead at Dabura, boiling angry, and breathing hard) guess what? The Half-blood's back!

Dabura: (Eyes widened) but how? I destroyed you!

Gohan: I guess it didn't quite take, Dabura.

Dablina: you know damn well, why I'm alive! You know I can regenerate my body, anytime, no matter what! You know I can't be killed so easily! It's one of my best gifts!

Dabura: I guess I should have thought ahead, but I didn't think you'd be able to come back if your head was damaged.

Dablina: I'm not a Nemekian!

Dabura: right…

Dablina: I'm gonna, kill you, you little bitch! (She yells to Dabura)

Dabura: what? You won't even call me king anymore?

Dablina: I am done being by your side, now I'm going to kill you, and then I'll become the only ruler of the demon world, and it'll be restructure time, and this time you won't come back, Dabura. This is what happens when you try to kill someone like me Dabura, I tend to jump right back and bite them in the ass.

Dabura: do you realize who I am? I'm much stronger then you.

Dablina: (Laughs) I doubt that, your power isn't even half as strong as it was when I was here before, this mortal seems to have taken a lot out of you.

Dabura: I'm sick of your mouth! This time I'm going to rip you apart and then eat you! (Flies toward Dablina)

Dablina: bring it on, bitch!

(Dabura reaches Dablina and they get into a punches and kicks exchange)

Gohan: (Watches the fight with his arms crossed, he chuckle and smiles as he watches) front row seats…

(Suddenly, Rya, Goku, Vegeta, Pan, and Oub float in right next to Gohan)

Gohan: guys?

Goku: we decided we wanted some of the action.

Oub: will help anyway that we can.

Pan: and I'll make sure to show you my Mystic power as well, dad.

Gohan: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: and I'm not going to get kicked around like some old dog!

Rya: as soon as Dablina finishes her current round with Dabura, will jump in.

Gohan: this is going to be so cool!

(Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks, and Bra)

Bra: why didn't we go in?

Goten: we aren't ready yet, hon.

Trunks: yeah, what he said.

Bra: you two are just scared.

Trunk and Goten: no were not!

Bra: (Chuckles) oh yes you are!

Goten: well I never!

Piccolo: (Is shown throwing off his cape and his turbine and he does some stretches and cracks his neck)

Goten and Trunks and Bra: huh?

Piccolo: I don't know about you three, but I'm going in. I need to get some of that action, and I need to get some of it, right now. You can come if you want, but just be ready when you do decide to drop in. (Jumps into the air flying toward the others)

Bra: so then…

Goten: (Sighs) okay, I guess we're going in…

Trunks: (Gulp)

Bra: come on, let's go!

(All three of them lift off into the sky)

(Fight)

Dabura: (Knees Dablina in the stomach)

Dablina: (Spits up, but then hits Dabura in the head with her own head)

Dabura: (Falls backwards)

Dablina: (Grabs onto his ram horns)

Dabura: huh? Ugggg!! (He shrieks as he is tossed toward the ground) (Manages to stop himself before he slams into the ground)

Dablina: I'm going to kill you, you dumb shit bitch!

Dabura: arrrg… (Flies toward Dablina and they start fighting again)

Rya: I think we should move in.

Goku: are you just doing this for her?

Rya: I've been given a second chance to reach out to her, I'm not going to spoil it now and let him kill her, I have to save her.

Goku: right… sounds like you've got a girlfriend!

Rya: (Blushes) impossible… that can't be done, as I am a Drone… (Blushing)

Goku: (Chuckles)

Gohan: All right guys! Let's go and kick some demon ass!

Everyone: yeah!

(Everyone flies in toward the fighting Dablina and Dabura)

Narrator: Dablina has returned to the battlefield after having thought to be dead. And she is now interlocking with her former, hubby to battle over control of the throne, but at the same time our heroes are about to join in this battle as well, you better make some room Dablina, cause they aren't stopping until this fight is done! Stay tuned for scenes for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, Dablina continues her assault on Dabura, and in the meantime the Z-fighters also enter the battle to test their own skills on the King of the demons, does he even stand a chance, and what does Mr. Popo seem to know, that no one else is picking up on? Find out next time on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 115: Battle for the crown!


	12. Dragonball Z2 Episode 115: Battle for th

Dragonball Z2 Episode 115: Battle for the crown!

Narrator: previously on Dragonball Z2, Gohan became surrounded by the little minion demons, and did not leave him any opening for an attack…

Gohan: (Is shown jumping around as the demons chase him, he jumps on the head of one of them and knocks it to the ground, he then kicks one away from him as it got closer, and he then back hands one in the face when it tried to sneak up behind him)

Dabura: hmm… perhaps they should go a little deeper… grab it and subdue him!

Demons: yes, master! (They swarm Gohan and all of them grab onto him)

Dabura: (Laughs) there's no way out of this…

Demon # 1: it is useless to fight us…

Demon # 2: once we grab on, we never grab off.

(Both the Demons say that, and continue to hold onto him)

Gohan: (Is shown trying to use his power to knock them away, but he can't) Mind: damn it! How the hell am I supposed to do if I can't use my Ki?

(One of the demons is holding onto his mouth)

(The demons shriek and laugh like squeaky children)

Dabura: (Laughs) I should have done this a long time ago.

Gohan: (While being held onto) (Moves his eyes around to look to see if he can figure something out) Mind: Okay, at least 6 of them are holding onto me, if I can somehow figure something out to surprise them… (A thought then comes to his head) that's it! The one place they didn't think about looking or touching!

Narrator: but it wasn't long before Gohan had figured quite a clever way to get out of this fix…

Demon # 1: it will only be a matter of moments before you are rendered unconscious.

Demon # 2: and then you will slowly slip into the darkness…

Demon # 3: and you will become part of the Masters, soul pool.

Gohan: I don't think so! (He's able to say) (Suddenly his tail raps around one of the demon's necks and he tosses him)

Demon # 2: huh!?

Gohan: (Is free of the other demons because they no longer pay attention to him) (He slaps one of them and knocks it into another demon)

Demon # 4: (Flies toward him)

Gohan: (Does a back flip kick blowing it into the air)

Demon # 5: (Shoots a small beam at Gohan)

Gohan: (Grabs onto the beam and then tosses it back to the Demon blowing it to bits)

(Gohan then continues to knee, elbow, punch, and kick other demons that came onto the attack)

Narrator: not a one of those demons stood a chance once Gohan retook control of the battle, but that being said a new surprise was about to happen in the battlefield, but it began a few miles away from the fighting…

(The stone statue pieces of Dablina are shown up close lying there motionless, part of her face in stone form is shown as well as her eye)

(Suddenly something happens, a white liquidly substance takes from and comes out from the sides of the stone pieces, it then starts to push together to form a bigger white liquid ball, more of the white liquid comes toward the white ball and makes it bigger, remember, this is all coming from Dablina's stone statue pieces)

(The white ball then starts to take the shape of that of a figure, feet are shown pointing out, and then arms, and finally you see redness in the figures eyes, and after a little while longer you see a familiar face)

(Dablina is shown floating in the air, completely reformed and regenerated, and as angry as ever before, she still has on the same white long dress as before and the same hairstyle with buns on her head and the tiara on)

Dablina: you're going to pay for what you did! (Referring to Dabura, but talking to herself)

Narrator: Dablina was alive and well and she was looking to collect, and with that being said, she was looking to collect the soul leadership of the Demon world that Dabura kept from her for many years…

Dablina: I'm gonna, kill you, you little bitch! (She yells to Dabura)

Dabura: what? You won't even call me king anymore?

Dablina: I am done being by your side, now I'm going to kill you, and then I'll become the only ruler of the demon world, and it'll be restructure time, and this time you won't come back, Dabura. This is what happens when you try to kill someone like me Dabura, I tend to jump right back and bite them in the ass.

Dabura: do you realize who I am? I'm much stronger then you.

Dablina: (Laughs) I doubt that, your power isn't even half as strong as it was when I was here before, this mortal seems to have taken a lot out of you.

Dabura: I'm sick of your mouth! This time I'm going to rip you apart and then eat you! (Flies toward Dablina)

Dablina: bring it on! Bitch!

(Dabura reaches Dablina and they get into a punches and kicks exchange)

Narrator: and meanwhile the others grouped together in hopes of also being able to aid in the defeat of Dabura, but will Dablina even let them fight?

Dabura: (Knees Dablina in the stomach)

Dablina: (Spits up, but then hits Dabura in the head with her own head)

Dabura: (Falls backwards)

Dablina: (Grabs onto his ram horns)

Dabura: huh? Ugggg!! (He shrieks as he is tossed toward the ground) (Manages to stop himself before he slams into the ground)

Dablina: I'm going to kill you, you dumb shit bitch!

Dabura: arrrg… (Flies toward Dablina and they start fighting again)

Narrator: find out, right now, on Dragonball Z2!

(Starting with a line from the last episode)

Rya: I think we should move in.

Goku: are you just doing this for her?

Rya: I've been given a second chance to reach out to her, I'm not going to spoil it now and let him kill her, I have to save her.

Goku: right… sounds like you've got a girlfriend!

Rya: (Blushes) impossible… that can't be done, as I am a Drone… (Blushing)

Goku: (Chuckles)

Gohan: All right guys! Let's go and kick some demon ass!

Everyone: yeah!

(Everyone flies in toward the fighting Dablina and Dabura)

(Now continue from that point into today's episode)

Dablina: no! (She looks towards the Z-fighters as they were moving in for the attack)

(The Z-fighters stop moving, but stay near)

Rya: there is no way you can beat him alone!

Dablina: stay the hell away from me! This is my fight now, no mortals should be involved!

Vegeta: you don't tell me what to do!

Dablina: you want to come to my face and say that?

Vegeta: (About to go toward her)

Goku: (Puts a hold on Vegeta) calm down! Will enter this fight in a few moments, but let's not agitate her at the moment and just let her fight her battle.

Oub: it seems like their fighting over the crown now.

Pan: they sure are.

Vegeta: I'm going to blow both of their blasted brains out!

Goku: oh boy…

Gohan: (Watches, while still in Mystic Super Sayian 4, with his arms crossed)

(Dabura Vs. Dablina)

Dablina: (Kicks Dabura a few times)

Dabura: (Manages to grab a hold of one of her kicks) (Starts to swirl her around)

Dablina: ugggg…

Dabura: (Continues to swirl her around)

Dablina: I'll kill you! (While being swirled)

Dabura: (Tosses her into a cliff side making a hole in it) (Flies toward the cliff)

Dablina: (Shoots red laser beams from her eyes)

(The beams hit Dabura's cape, setting it on fire)

Dabura: (Stops moving and is able to put it out) (He then looks toward the cliff again and sees that Dablina is gone) damn…

Dablina: (Appears behind him and grabs a hold of him by the waist) you aren't going anywhere!

Dabura: damn it! With my divine authority, I command you release me at once!

Dablina: I don't think so!

Dabura: YOU STUPID HALF-BLOOD!

Dablina: right back at you, full blood!

(The Others)

Tien: my gosh… they seem to really be hating each other right now.

Yamcha: well if I got blown to pieces like she did I'd probably be pretty pissed myself.

Gotrix: most things in life can never pull themselves back together like some of you people can.

Krillian: I guess they're just little gifts.

(Dabura Vs. Dablina)

Dablina: (Still holding onto Dabura) I'm going to crush the life out of you!

Dabura: quit speaking of impossible dreams! (Is able to grab onto her head from behind and then pull her over him and throw her to the ground)

Dablina: (Crashes into the ground)

Dabura: (Starts shooting multiple beams toward Dablina on the ground)

Dablina: (Is getting hit by them all)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: my word… I never thought I'd see the day where a demon fought a demon.

Elder Kai: especially one for control of their world.

Kabito Kai: maybe Dablina will be the solver of Earth's problem… I mean she did tell Dabura before that they should hold off the attack on the Earth. So best case scenario, she wins, and then disappears with the demons back to their world.

Elder Kai: sure… but although Dablina does not look like she's lost any power, she indeed has. Getting blown to bits is not something that happens every day and it takes a lot of Ki to regenerate that kind of damage, and plus she still has some wounds from when she fought Rya and the others, Dabura, although he has lost a lot of his own energy, still surpasses her.

Kabito Kai: so then you're saying she might not have a chance?

Elder Kai: well there's a chance… but a very slim one at that.

Kabito Kai: then that means the others have to get in there and help.

Elder Kai: I doubt that, she's as stubborn as Vegeta, she won't let them fight with her, she'll draw their blood before she allows that.

Kabito Kai: so then, we just have to wait until Dabura kills her, and then Gohan and the others will finish him off?

Elder Kai: perhaps… but that technique Dabura spoke of earlier could pose a problem, I'm not sure how he'd perform it, but I did sense that it had a lot of dark energy, and if he's smart he'll figure a way to use it without the Z-fighters even knowing.

Kabito Kai: that's not good…

Elder Kai: so let's just hope for the best in the fight going on right now.

Kabito Kai: right!

Elder Kai: huh? (Looks to the sky and notices another flicker)

Kabito Kai: what is it Ancestor? Are you seeing things again?

Elder Kai: Kabito… I do not think we're alone up here.

Kabito Kai: no one can enter these grounds though, unless you know instant transmission.

Elder Kai: then perhaps it's my old mind playing tricks on me…

Kabito Kai: could be…

Elder Kai: what are you saying!?

Kabito Kai: umm… nothing sir…

(Back on Earth at the battlefield)

(Fight)

Dabura: (Throws a bigger beam at Dablina) HELL CANNON! (It goes toward Dablina)

Dablina: (Puts her arms out)

(The beam reaches her arms and she holds onto it trying to keep it from hitting her)

Dablina: damn it! (Trying to push it back)

Dabura: (Laughs) perhaps you need a bit of a boost! (Starts adding more power to the beam making it push Dablina more and more into the ground)

Dablina: I can't let this… finish me… (Trying to push it back)

Dabura: (Laughing)

Rya: (Suddenly appears and lays a jump kick right to Dabura's back)

Dabura: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (He screams as he flies forward)

Dablina: (Is able to push the beam back)

Rya: (Flies in toward Dabura)

Dabura: (Still recovering from the attack)

Rya: (Going for him, when Dablina appears in front of him)

Dablina: (Slaps him across the face)

Rya: (Face is moved to the side) …

Dablina: I don't want you, or anyone else here helping me! This is between me, and him now!

Rya: you're going to be killed; you need a little assistance here.

Dablina: I'm not going to die! You saw, I have regeneration!

Rya: we know you are weakened, Dablina, since the last time you were here.

Dablina: you would know, wouldn't you?

Rya: you can't lie with your mind.

Dablina: I see… I still don't want you fighting my own battles! Piss off! (Blasts Rya back) (Flies in toward Dabura)

Rya: damn it…

Gohan: (Flies to Rya's side) okay then, you tried negotiations, now I think it's time we force our way in there.

Rya: (Sighs) I guess…

Gohan: we will have to take her out too Rya, I hope you know once we finish off Dabura.

Rya: I have reason to believe she will leave after he is gone.

Gohan: well, if she doesn't-

Vegeta: (Appears) then she dies!

Rya: you know damn well she can't be beaten easily as long as she can regenerate.

Vegeta: sure… but with a good amount of energy you can kill anything, even the regenerative types, Majin Buu, Baby, Omega Shenron, all of them are dead. And they could just come back… funny, isn't it?

Rya: …

Vegeta: (Smirks and chuckles)

(Dabura Vs. Dablina)

(They are shown exchanging punches and kicks)

Dabura: (Punches her in the face)

Dablina: arrrg… (Slaps him with her claw attack)

Dabura: ugggg… (Develops a cut across his check)

(The Lookout)

(Everyone is shown sitting around, waiting for any real important news)

Videl: man, it's getting hot up here… (Waving her hand around to try and cool herself down)

Goken: (Sits down, next to his mother, but he's on the floor, she's sitting on a step) I'm bored…

Videl: (Chuckles) we all are sweetie, we've been waiting up here all day… and I really want to know if there's a bathroom up here…

Goken: I have to go too…

Videl: (Chuckles)

Goken: (Chuckles)

Bulma: (Walking toward them) you know, I've been coming up here for years, and I myself don't know if there's one up here…

Videl: I don't think a Nemekian or a gin ever has to go.

Bulma: psh… lucky them. (Looks toward Chi-Chi)

(Chi-Chi)

Chi-Chi: (Is shown meditating with her eyes closed)

(Videl)

Bulma: she's been doing that for, what feels like hours!

Videl: why is she doing that?

Bulma: he's trying to teach herself how to sense things and how to look over the edge over the entire world like Dende, Piccolo, and Popo can do. She has to know, that it doesn't work like that.

Videl: doesn't hurt to try…

Goken: mommy… now I really have to go! (Trying to hold it in)

Videl: (Sighs) okay, I guess will both see if there's a private area around her, maybe on the other side of the temple… let's go. (She puts her hand out)

Goken: (Grabs onto it)

(They both walk off)

Bulma: (Laughs) you need any paper Videl?

Videl: (As she's walking with her son) I have some of my own…

Bulma: I never remember to pack any toilet paper when I come up here, smart girl.

(The Edge of the Lookout)

(Dende and Mr. Popo are still looking out over the Earth)

Mr. Popo: so then, both the queen and the king of the demons are fighting now… how poetic.

Dende: definitely… but I'd have to say Dabura will probably win if the others don't intervene any time soon.

Mr. Popo: as long as they are both beaten in the end.

Dende: perhaps…

Mr. Popo: (Sweat Drops)

Dende: Popo, I know there's something that's bothering you, you can't hide it from me forever.

Mr. Popo: well technically I can…'

Dende: now isn't the time to be acting smart, Popo. Please just tell me what what's wrong?

Mr. Popo: (Sighs) I don't know why… but I feel something weird going on… something I have felt in thousands of years.

Dende: what is it that you feel?

Mr. Popo: it's been so long, I can't quite remember…(Suddenly an image goes through his mind of a being with eyes flashing yellow) oh, dear…

Dende: what?

Mr. Popo: I just remembered some of it…

Dende: can you fill me in?

Mr. Popo: oh my… it's terrible…

Dende: what?

Mr. Popo: (Faints and falls backwards on the ground)

Dende: Popo! Hey Popo! (Goes up to him and kneels down) oh man… he's out cold.

(Everyone else looks toward Dende and the unconscious Popo)

Mr. Satan: huh?

Dende: Mind: what is it, that could have spooked him this much that he had to faint?

(Battleground)

(Dabura Vs. Dablina)

(They both hit each other's legs)

(Dabura and Dablina both stop and hold onto each other's hands and start to contract energy electricity off of one another)

Vegeta: this is getting ridiculous!

Goku: (Had come in) I know…

Gohan: I think we should go in rather she wants us to know, or not and if she gives us a hassle then will deal with it.

(Goten, Trunks, Bra and Piccolo also appear)

Piccolo: right!

Pan: (Comes in) I think I can handle her if she attacks us.

Gohan: I agree.

Vegeta: let's kill us some demons!

Oub: oh yeah!

Dabura: (Uses his energy and blows Dablina back) ha! (Shoots a big red beam toward her)

Dablina: (Shoots one of her own)

(They both hit and cause a big red explosion)

(The Lookout)

Dende: (Has put Mr. Popo in a bed)

Bulma: is he okay?

Dende: yeah… I think he was too overwhelmed…

Bulma: but I've never seen something like that happen to him before…

Dende: I know… it is weird… Mind: what kind of memory triggered this? It must have been terrible…

(Somewhere in the back of the Lookout)

Goken: (Is shown standing up near a tree, doing his business) (He has a look of relief on his face, with one of his eyes partly closed) ahhhh… that's much better…

(Videl is shown behind a bush)

Goken: (Pulls his pants back up) mom! Are you done yet?

Videl: (From behind the bush) not yet…

Goken: I don't want to go back until you're done, it can be hard to navigate.

Videl: but all you have to do is follow the circle.

Goken: well, it's big and it scares me…

Videl: (Sighs) okay… I'll be a few minutes though.

Goken: Kay!

Videl: (Is shown behind the bush) Mind: I wonder how the fight is going… (She has her hands on her cheek) Mind: I wonder how Pan and Gohan are doing… I hope they aren't hurt…

Goken: (Appears in front of Videl) peek-a-boo!

Videl: (Shrieks) Goken! Get the hell away from here! You can't just walk up on someone when they're using the bathroom!

Goken: but! But-

Videl: GET OUT! (Knocks him over the bush)

Goken: sorry…

Videl: (Has her eyes closed) (Blushed) humph…

(Battleground)

(Fight)

(Dablina and Dabura are shown having a stand-off)

Dabura: (Is shown smiling and looking toward Dablina without much injury)

Dablina: (Is shown breathing hard with a number of injuries all over her body and rips in her dress)

Dabura: give up…you know you can't win.

Dablina: you shut the hell up!

Dabura: best comeback I've ever heard, how original. (Sarcastic)

Dablina: be quiet! (Stretches her arm out all the way over to Dabura)

Dabura: (Smirks) (Appears over her arm and hits down on it like a sword)

Dablina: (Shrieks in pain) (Pulls her arm back to her body) (Holds onto her wounded arm) owww!

Dabura: is that pain I detect? No way! (Laughs)

Dablina: (Holds onto her arm, unable to move it) damn it… damn it all!

Dabura: (About to attack her again)

(Suddenly Gohan appears and kicks Dabura in the side)

Dabura: ugggg! (Flies to the side)

Pan: (Appears and kicks him into the sky)

Vegeta: (Appears above Dabura and then puts both of his fists together and bangs Dabura back toward everyone else)

Oub, Trunks, and Goten: (Appear and they all shoot off their signature attacks)

Dabura: (Is hit with them)

Bra: (Appears, she also shoots a beam at Dabura)

Dabura: (Is knocked more)

(And finally)

Goku: (Appears and punches Dabura in the cheek)

Dabura: (Flies back, and stops himself while in the air) … (Holding onto all of his wounds) no…

(Dabura looks around and sees he is surrounded by the Z-fighters)

Dabura: damn it all!

Dablina: I thought I said-

Rya: you have no choice… (He says as he floats behind her)

Dablina: what? Who's call was that?

Rya: mine…

Dablina: I make the decisions here! It's my fight, my rules.

Rya: not anymore.

Dablina: you can't-

Rya: you want to live or not?

Dablina: …

Rya: I know you are hurting on the outside and the inside, you are only fighting him because you wish you could win, but your inner conscious knows that you don't stand a chance, stop pretending, and just allow aid to come.

Dablina: but that shows weakness…

Rya: everyone shows weakness sooner or later, I did it when I felt bad for all the terrible things I did in my past.

Dablina: I see…

Rya: I'll teach you more, if you allow us to help and if we can defeat Dabura. You can stay and I can show you everything, and tell you everything you have ever wanted to know.

Dablina: … (Considers it)

(Dabura is shown looking toward the Z-fighters, feeling on edge because of his surroundings)

Narrator: before it was Gohan, now it's Dabura, he has no where to run, and no where to hide as our heroes have backed him into a corner, and Dablina has had no choice but to allow the Z-fighters to fight along side her, will they be able to defeat this evil menace? And what is wrong with Popo? What memory could have made him faint like that? Find out these answers and more on the next action packed episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, our heroes begin their multi battle against Dabura, and it would appear that he does not stand a chance, but does he still have a few tricks up his sleeve to save himself? And Popo remains unconscious, but at the same time has a horrible dream in his fainted state. All of this and more, on the next Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 116: Ultra Power!


	13. Dragonball Z2 Episode 116: Ultra Power!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 116: Ultra Power!

Authors note: hey everyone! I have good news I finally got my computer back! It just took the whole summer for my brother to finally get it fixed, and it works well too! Yay! Hopefully it will remain this good and I will continue to update!

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, the queen and the king began their battle to determine who the true ruler of the demon world was, and Dablina would stop at nothing to kill the man who tried to killer , even at no prevail…

Dablina: (Kicks Dabura a few times)

Dabura: (Manages to grab a hold of one of her kicks) (Starts to swirl her around)

Dablina: ugggg…

Dabura: (Continues to swirl her around)

Dablina: I'll kill you! (While being swirled)

Dabura: (Tosses her into a cliff side making a hole in it) (Flies toward the cliff)

(Skip)

Dablina: (Still holding onto Dabura) I'm going to crush the life out of you!

Dabura: quit speaking of impossible dreams! (Is able to grab onto her head from behind and then pull her over him and throw her to the ground)

Dablina: (Crashes into the ground)

Dabura: (Starts shooting multiple beams toward Dablina on the ground)

Dablina: (Is getting hit by them all)

Narrator: and meanwhile on the Lookout Dende questioned Mr. Popo's motives for acting so impulsive…

Dende: Popo, I know there's something that's bothering you, you can't hide it from me forever.

Mr. Popo: well technically I can…'

Dende: now isn't the time to be acting smart, Popo. Please just tell me what what's wrong?

Mr. Popo: (Sighs) I don't know why… but I feel something weird going on… something I have felt in thousands of years.

Dende: what is it that you feel?

Mr. Popo: it's been so long, I can't quite remember… (Suddenly an image goes through his mind of a being with eyes flashing yellow) oh, dear…

Dende: what?

Mr. Popo: I just remembered some of it…

Dende: can you fill me in?

Mr. Popo: oh my… it's terrible…

Dende: what?

Mr. Popo: (Faints and falls backwards on the ground)

Dende: Popo! Hey Popo! (Goes up to him and kneels down) oh man… he's out cold.

(Everyone else looks toward Dende and the unconscious Popo)

Mr. Satan: huh?

Dende: Mind: what is it that could have spooked him this much that he had to faint?

Narrator: a good question that the guardian of the Earth would want to know the answer to! Meanwhile the fighting continued between the demons, everything was going against Dablina in battle, and she was about done for until our heroes came to the rescue…

Dabura: (About to attack her again)

(Suddenly Gohan appears and kicks Dabura in the side)

Dabura: ugggg! (Flies to the side)

Pan: (Appears and kicks him into the sky)

Vegeta: (Appears above Dabura and then puts both of his fists together and bangs Dabura back toward everyone else)

Oub, Trunks, and Goten: (Appear and they all shoot off their signature attacks)

Dabura: (Is hit with them)

Bra: (Appears, she also shoots a beam at Dabura)

Dabura: (Is knocked more)

(And finally)

Goku: (Appears and punches Dabura in the cheek)

Dabura: (Flies back, and stops himself while in the air) … (Holding onto all of his wounds) no…

(Dabura looks around and sees he is surrounded by the Z-fighters)

Narrator: Dablina was angry at the fact that the Z-fighters cut in, but Rya cut a deal with her to perhaps lean her into the Z-fighters thought process a little more…

Dablina: I thought I said-

Rya: you have no choice… (He says as he floats behind her)

Dablina: what? Whose call was that?

Rya: mine…

Dablina: I make the decisions here! It's my fight, my rules.

Rya: not anymore.

Dablina: you can't-

Rya: you want to live or not?

Dablina: …

Rya: I know you are hurting on the outside and the inside; you are only fighting him because you wish you could win, but your inner conscious knows that you don't stand a chance, stop pretending, and just allow aid to come.

Dablina: but that shows weakness…

Rya: everyone shows weakness sooner or later, I did it when I felt bad for all the terrible things I did in my past.

Dablina: I see…

Rya: I'll teach you more, if you allow us to help and if we can defeat Dabura. You can stay and I can show you everything, and tell you everything you have ever wanted to know.

Dablina: … (Considers it)

(Dabura is shown looking toward the Z-fighters, feeling on edge because of his surroundings)

Narrator: does Dabura even stand a chance now that Dablina has allowed the aid of the Z-fighters? Find out, today, on Dragonball Z2!

Dabura: (Is shown floating in the air eyeballing all the Z-fighters who stand around him, crossing their arms or just standing still and looking toward him)

Goku: I find it in your best interests to give up!

Dabura: arrrg…

Dablina: I'm not going to allow him to give up! I'm going to kill him!

Vegeta: (Looks toward Dablina) … (Has a look of shock on his face)

(Vegeta's memories)

Vegeta: (Is shown as a kid with a scouter on)

(A woman who looks some what like him is shown, she wears a red cape with the Sayian arm on, with a red symbol on it, she has long hair, she looks good looking and she has what appears to be nylon dress on, and she also has a tiara on her forehead, and she has weird purple eyes)

Woman: we're going to kill them Vegeta! We're going to kill them all.

Vegeta: …

(Outside of Vegeta's mind)

Vegeta: (Looks away from Vegeta) (Scrunches his hand together with his eyes closed, and then opens them again and looks toward Dabura)

Gohan: what's you're choice Dabura? Don't make me do what I did to you before, again.

Dabura: you stupid mortals! I remember a time when you all were nothing compared to the demons!

Oub: I'm afraid the demons have become a thing of the past.

Piccolo: right about that.

Dabura: I'm sure as hell going to reenergize the demon name! (Puts both his arms into the air and a sword forms in his left and one forms on his right hand as well) taste sharpen steel! (Flies toward the Z-fighters)

(They all begin to dodge and maneuver around quickly as Dabura swipes his blades toward them hoping for a killing blow)

Pan: (Is shown smirking, disappearing and reappearing as Dabura tries to hit them all with his swords)

(The same is being done by Rya, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta)

(The others are just flying around)

(The Others-On the ground)

Gotrix: I think we should go in there, as long as we fight by their sides we should be okay.

Yamcha: in theory…

Tien: don't puss out Yamcha, I think it is time that we try some fighting of our own!

Choutzou: that sounds like a great idea Tien!

Tien: are you sure you want to fight, kid?

Choutzou: yeah! I feel ready!

Tien: what about you Krillian, are you and your family going to fight?

Krillian: well…

18: I'm not staying down and acting like a weakling. I'm going up. (Flies in the air toward the fight)

Krillian: does that answer your question?

Yamcha: (Chuckles)

Krillian: well, Marron, you ready?

Marron: I sure am! And I really want to see how Oub fights up close.

Krillian: alright, you asked for it.

(All the fighters fly into the air toward the battle)

(The Lookout)

Dende: (Stands over Mr. Popo)

Mr. Popo: (Is still unconscious in a bed)

Bulma: (Stands next to Dende) (She puts a rag on Popo's head) what spooked him so much?

Dende: I have no idea… all I got out of him was: "it's terrible" and then he blanked out. This has never happened before to Popo…

Bulma: he must have had a repress memory of a sort… obviously from something that happened along time ago that was really bad. How old is he?

Dende: I can't remember off hand but ever since the Guardianship was first enacted her on Earth he was born.

Bulma: wow! That's like over 30,000 years ago!

Dende: yeah, gins like him, live forever.

Bulma: well then… whatever he did remember it had to have been really, really, really, bad to have made an immortal faint like that.

Dende: yeah…

(Mr. Satan)

Mr. Satan: do you have any idea what their talking about Videl?

Videl: not a clue…

Mr. Satan: all I know is that the weird looking guy fainted…

Videl: hmm…

Chi-Chi: (Is shown still trying to meditate herself)

Roshi: whatever it is that did that to Popo, is not something I'd want to think about either…

Videl: (Looks toward Roshi) I see…

(Back at the battlefield)

Dabura: (Is shown using his sword trying to hit Pan)

Pan: (Moves around really fast dodging and moving side to side away from the sharp blades, she repeats this until she is able to get in a good kicking blow)

Dabura: (Flies backwards) (He is able to hold onto his swords still)

Dablina: (Appears behind him and grabs onto him and then charges herself into the ground making a small crater)

Goten: whoa! Now that was cool!

Trunks: definitely!

Oub: let's not slow down, guys!

Trunks: right!

Dabura: (Flies back up)

Dablina: (Appears in front of him a few feet away)

Dabura: you are playing a cowards game, half-blood. Allowing these mortals to join you in battle is sickening to a demon.

Dablina: well as long as you die, I really don't care.

Dabura: humph…

Rya: (Appears next to Dablina) you still haven't given it up yet Dabura?

Dabura: why would I? I can still figure a way around this! (Makes his swords go away)

Rya: that's a wrong answer! (Points his hand toward Dabura) (Shoots off a beam)

Dabura: (Smirks) (Spits at the beam)

(The beam turns to stone before it reaches Dabura and it quickly falls to the ground and breaks into pieces)

Rya: whoa! I didn't hear him think about doing that!

Dablina: you're a little rusty with that mind reading, aren't you?

Rya: well…

Dabura: (Starts using his machine/sprinkler spit at Rya and Dablina)

Dablina: move quickly! (She knocks Rya out of the way, and she also manages to avoid the spit) you don't want to get touched by that, believe me! I know this first hand.

Rya: I would have never had questioned you…

Dabura: (Starts shooting the really fast spit shots toward the other Z-fighters)

Piccolo: if we get touched by that we're goners!

Gohan: I won't let that happen! KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Goku: (Listens to Gohan's example) KA-MAE-HA- MAE!

Oub: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Goten: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-

Oub, Goten, Gohan, and Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(All three of their waves go toward Dabura and his spit)

Dabura: damn it! (Jumps out of the way)

(The 4 beams cut right through the spit disintegrating it)

Dabura: Mind: damn! I guess the spit isn't as strong as I thought it was against a beam like that… I'm going nowhere, fast!

Dablina: you feeling nervous, Dabura? Hmm?

Vegeta: humph…

Dabura: I am never nervous no matter the challenge!

Dablina: flattery will get you know where.

Vegeta: enough talk! I need some of this action! (Flies in toward Dabura)

(Vegeta's memories)

Vegeta: (As a young child is shown again standing in the throne room with many guards standing around, and some trumpet players playing)

(King Vegeta is shown sitting on his throne)

King Vegeta: (This is a little younger version of Kind Vegeta; he does not have a full beard yet)

Royal: make way for the queen!

Vegeta: (Standing near his father's throne)

(The trumpet players get a louder as the same female Vegeta was with earlier comes walking in to the room)

Guards and Royals: all hail Queen Rosicheena!

Rosicheena: (Walks down the isle to her throne, she then stops and looks to Vegeta, and she hugs him) good day, son…

Vegeta: good day, mother…

(Outside of Vegeta's head and in the present)

Vegeta: (Reaches Dabura and punches and kick shim, double kicks him and roundhouse kicks him)

Dabura: (Was surprised by this attack and he flies back crashing into a cliff)

Vegeta: GALICK GUN! (Blows a hole into the cliff Dabura was in)

Dabura: (Narrowly escaped the attack)

Vegeta: quick little bastard…

Dabura: Mind: I… I… don't know what I can do…

(Suddenly someone appears over him)

Dabura: huh? (As he looks up)

Marron: (Lands smack down on his face with her feet)

18: (Appears in front of him and punches him repeatedly)

Krillian: (Appears to the side) DESTRUCTO DISC! (Throws it toward Dabura)

Dabura: (Once again is able to get out of the way before attack hit him)

18: I thought you had him pinned Marron?

Marron: I thought I did too, but he's a lot more sterile then we thought.

18: of course he is…

Krillian: will get him next time.

Dabura: (Looking toward them) there's not going to be a next time for you, three! I'm not going to have weaklings push me into a corner like that! (Shoots out a mouth beam that is rather large)

18: shit! It's strong! Marron, Krillian get behind me, I'll repel it!

(They don't ask questions and they do as she says)

18: (Puts her hands out)

(The beam reaches her)

18: (She grabs onto it) arrrg…

Dabura: die!!

18: (Is able to muster up enough power to repel it back toward Dabura)

Dabura: huh? (Is hit with the beam and projectile backwards)

Krillian: wait to go, 18! Yeah! (Jumping for joy)

Marron: Yay, mom!

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Elder Kai: this is getting boring… wake me when Dabura is dead… okay?

Kabito Kai: but sir-

Elder Kai: just do as I say!

Kabito Kai: yes, ancestor…

Elder Kai: (Gets himself comfortable and lies down, he puts a blind patch over his eyes and decides to go to sleep)

Kabito Kai: well… maybe ancestor was right… this fight will be over soon.

(Earth- The Lookout)

Mr. Popo: (Is still unconscious lying on the bed, he is shown sweating somewhat)

Dende: my goodness…

Bulma: he must be having a nightmare.

Dende: oh man, poor Popo…

(Inside Mr. Popo's dream)

Mr. Popo: (Is shown in a world that is completely black) Hello? Is anyone here? (He begins walking down the black nothingness) hello? Dende? Piccolo? Anyone? (Continues to walk)

(Suddenly someone appears in the black room looking toward Popo)

Mr. Popo: (Doesn't see the man, but he does when the man speaks to him)

Man: hello, Popo… (Has arms crossed)

Mr. Popo: Saffon!? (Runs up to the man)

(The man has a small red cape on, short brown hair, black eye shadow, and he is white, he's also human and he has some armor on)

Mr. Popo: this… this… must be a dream then…

Saffon: and you'd be right, Popo.

Mr. Popo: how are you here?

Saffon: that's just it, I'm not here, and I'm your mind… I am the representation of the being that can reawaken your repressed memories and show you what you are having trouble remembering…

Mr. Popo: but why would I want to remember such a horrible thing, sir?

Saffon: because it happened when you were my gin and I was the guardian of the Earth.

Mr. Popo: (Gasps)

Saffon: follow me, and I'll show you everything. (Walks away toward the darkness)

Mr. Popo: (Follow him)

(They continue to walk)

Saffon: don't blink…

Mr. Popo: what? (Suddenly he starts to see everything from his repressed memories) (He starts to scream in this dream world, he sees all kind of things happening at once as well as the flashing yellow eyes of a dark figure that you can not see)

(Outside of the dream)

(Dende and Bulma continue to watch over Mr. Popo)

Mr. Popo: (Is still sweating)

Dende: Popo…

(Battlefield)

Dabura: (Is shown getting off of the ground, slowly, but he is still able to stand on both his two feet) damn…

(The Z-fighters appear in the sky above Dabura, waiting for his next move)

Dabura: who are you people?

Vegeta: the ones who are going to kill you.

Dabura: …

Vegeta: (Smirks)

(Vegeta's memories)

Vegeta: (As a child is shown with his mother at a small rebellion Tuffle village) but mother… I can't kill them all.

Queen Rosicheena: what do you mean you can't kill them all? You're a Sayian! Act like one, Vegeta! Do you realize that you are the Prince of all Sayians?

Vegeta: yes…

Queen Rosicheena: then if you wish to take your father's place as king, then you have to do this, do you understand?

Vegeta: I do, mother…

Queen Rosicheena: then make me proud.

Vegeta: (Looks toward the unsuspecting Tuffle village)

(In the village)

(One of the Tuffles is shown walking around)

Tuffle: huh?

Tuffle # 2: what's that sound?

(Suddenly a beam goes by and blows up one of the village buildings)

(The Tuffles start running around and screaming)

(Little Vegeta is shown walking toward them all)

Queen Rosicheena: (Appears next to Vegeta) show no mercy, Prince…

Vegeta: (Smirks)

(Out of Vegeta's mind and the present)

Oub: I want to fight him, this time!

Goku: sure, go right ahead.

Piccolo: be our guest.

Oub: good… (Disappears)

Dabura: arrrg… (Watching out for Oub) where are you, human!?

Oub: (Appears right next to Dabura) right here!

Dabura: huh?

Oub: (Elbows him in the face)

Dabura: (Skids across the ground)

Oub: humph… (Flies in toward Dabura)

Goku: he's sure gotten stronger.

Piccolo: yeah, I've gone by his village a few times to do some more training, before and after Merl.

Goku: good thinking Piccolo.

Vegeta: (Watches with his arms crossed) (Looks back toward Dablina, who reminds him so much of his mother)

(Vegeta's memories)

(In a huge funeral procession)

(A very big building with many Sayians inside of it walking around and sitting down, someone has died)

(King Vegeta and little Vegeta are shown standing next to each other in front of all the other Sayians and royals)

(In the casket, the body of Queen Rosicheena is shown, set up to look peaceful)

King Vegeta: (Looks to little Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Tries to remain strong)

King Vegeta: we will get through this Vegeta… I promise you that.

Vegeta: but why, father? Why did it have to happen to her?

King Vegeta: it was out of our hands…

Vegeta: when I find the one who did this… I'll crush their windpipe and stick them with a knife, and I'll do it in a way that they will still be alive for a little while so they could feel the pain…

King Vegeta: (Surprised by his son's response) umm… will find him, Vegeta.

Vegeta: (Looks toward his mother's body)

(Back in the present outside of Vegeta's mind)

Oub: (Has kicked Dabura down to the ground) had enough yet?

Dabura: never! You stupid, dirty human!

Oub: (Chuckles)

Dablina: (Appears next to Oub) stay down mortal, I'm going to be the one that finishes him!

Oub: but-

Dablina: stay away! (Forms a beam with her hand)

Dabura: fine, go ahead and finish me, if you can! I wonder if you even have the guts!

Dablina: oh, I do! I do!

Dabura: then prove it…

Dablina: (Looks toward Dabura with the beam in ready)

Narrator: Dablina has an attack in ready that may finish off Dabura once and for all, but Dabura does not think Dablina will go through with it, because she still may have feelings for him, and at the same time we have learned two new facts in the Z world, we know more about Vegeta's mother Queen Rosicheena, and one of Mr. Popo's former guardians, Saffon, find out more about what happens in the battle, and more about these new characters, next time on Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2, the final stretch of the battle is here and it all comes down to one thing, but what's this? Dabura is running away? You don't want to miss the next Episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 117: Making a slip


	14. Dragonball Z2 Episode 117: Making a slip

Note: let me just tell you all right here that this is the last episode of the Dabura saga, why? Well you'll find out once I start the next saga, so as not to give anything away to you. But let me just tell you the next saga will continue right where this one left off, I won't reveal anything else now, enjoy the last episode of the Dabura Saga, and remember to check back for the new Saga.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 117: Making a slip

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, we learned a few things about our favorite prince, and that he got a lot of his attitude and pride, not from just his father, but his mother as well, a mother whose death happened at a young age without explanation…

Vegeta: (As a young child is shown again standing in the throne room with many guards standing around, and some trumpet players playing)

(King Vegeta is shown sitting on his throne)

King Vegeta: (This is a little younger version of King Vegeta; he does not have a full beard yet)

Royal: make way for the queen!

Vegeta: (Standing near his father's throne)

(The trumpet players get a louder as the same female Vegeta was with earlier comes walking in to the room)

Guards and Royals: all hail Queen Rosicheena!

Rosicheena: (Walks down the isle to her throne, she then stops and looks to Vegeta, and she hugs him) good day, son…

Vegeta: good day, mother…

Narrator: most of the reason why Vegeta thought of his mother was because Dablina, the queen of the demons, reminds him of his mother when he looks at her and hears her speak…

Vegeta: (As a child is shown with his mother at a small rebellion Tuffle village) but mother… I can't kill them all.

Queen Rosicheena: what do you mean you can't kill them all? You're a Sayian! Act like one, Vegeta! Do you realize that you are the Prince of all Sayians?

Vegeta: yes…

Queen Rosicheena: then if you wish to take your father's place as king, then you have to do this, do you understand?

Vegeta: I do, mother…

Queen Rosicheena: then make me proud.

Vegeta: (Looks toward the unsuspecting Tuffle village)

(In the village)

(One of the Tuffles is shown walking around)

Tuffle: huh?

Tuffle # 2: what's that sound?

(Suddenly a beam goes by and blows up one of the village buildings)

(The Tuffles start running around and screaming)

(Little Vegeta is shown walking toward them all)

Queen Rosicheena: (Appears next to Vegeta) show no mercy, Prince…

Vegeta: (Smirks)

Narrator: but meanwhile, Mr. Popo remained unconscious, but his mind did not, as we learned something about his past and that he once served the guardian of Earth, Saffon, who was human, and he showed him something…

(Inside Mr. Popo's dream)

Mr. Popo: (Is shown in a world that is completely black) Hello? Is anyone here? (He begins walking down the black nothingness) hello? Dende? Piccolo? Anyone? (Continues to walk)

(Suddenly someone appears in the black room looking toward Popo)

Mr. Popo: (Doesn't see the man, but he does when the man speaks to him)

Man: hello, Popo… (Has arms crossed)

Mr. Popo: Saffon!? (Runs up to the man)

(The man has a small red cape on, short brown hair, black eye shadow, and he is white, he's also human and he has some armor on)

Mr. Popo: this… this… must be a dream then…

Saffon: and you'd be right, Popo.

Mr. Popo: how are you here?

Saffon: that's just it, I'm not here, and I'm your mind… I am the representation of the being that can reawaken your repressed memories and show you what you are having trouble remembering…

Mr. Popo: but why would I want to remember such a horrible thing, sir?

Saffon: because it happened when you were my gin and I was the guardian of the Earth.

Mr. Popo: (Gasps)

Saffon: follow me, and I'll show you everything. (Walks away toward the darkness)

Mr. Popo: (Follow him)

(They continue to walk)

Saffon: don't blink…

Mr. Popo: what? (Suddenly he starts to see everything from his repressed memories) (He starts to scream in this dream world, he sees all kind of things happening at once as well as the flashing yellow eyes of a dark figure that you can not see)

Narrator: meanwhile, Dabura was on his last lap, in this all out battle against one foe…

Oub: (Has kicked Dabura down to the ground) had enough yet?

Dabura: never! You stupid, dirty human!

Oub: (Chuckles)

Dablina: (Appears next to Oub) stay down mortal, I'm going to be the one that finishes him!

Oub: but-

Dablina: stay away! (Forms a beam with her hand)

Dabura: fine, go ahead and finish me, if you can! I wonder if you even have the guts!

Dablina: oh, I do! I do!

Dabura: then prove it…

Dablina: (Looks toward Dabura with the beam in ready)

Narrator: will Dablina have the courage to finish off Dabura once and for all? Or is this just the beginning? Find out today as you get answers to come of your questions, on today's episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dablina: (Has the beam in her hand pointing it toward Dabura who lies on the ground)

Dabura: come on! Kill me! It's what you want, right?

Dablina: …

Oub: you better finish him now, Dablina.

Dablina: don't address me by my name!

Oub: oh… I mean, Queen…

Dabura: listen Dablina, if you spare me now, perhaps we can forget about this whole: I kill you, you kill me scenario, and let's just kiss and make up like all of these Earthlings seem to say.

Dablina: and have make-up sex all night?

Dabura: sure, why not.

Dablina: I'll pass… your sex sucks anyway.

Dabura: (Has a sweat drop)

(The other Z-fighters have sweat drops as well)

Dablina: now it's time for you to go!

Dabura: you aren't getting off that easy… (Quickly forms a sword with one hand)

Dablina: huh?

Dabura: (Flies toward her and slashes the sword right across her to the other side) I did it…

Dablina: (The beam disappears) (She is about to fall to the ground but she stops herself and allows herself to regenerate)

Dabura: (Makes his sword disappear) sure, you can regenerate but I have not only wounded you, but destroyed your pride as well, your Ki and your pride are vanishing.

Dablina: (Completely regenerates) fuck you! (Flies toward Dabura) (Starts throwing many punches toward his face)

Dabura: (Chuckles and dodges every attack)

Oub: this isn't good… I better get in there. (Powers up a little bit showing off his punk aura) (Flies in)

(Z-fighters- all together now)

Goten: so, what should we do?

Goku: I think that at this rate Dabura will kill Dablina even in his weakened state if she isn't careful, we better go in and just quickly finish this bad boy off, I mean there is no more room for delay here.

Rya: I agree, and I will not let him kill her.

Gohan: no, we won't let them kill her.

Rya: (Looks at Gohan, Smirks)

Gohan: (Smiles)

(The Lookout)

(Mr. Popo is just waking up from his unconsciousness)

Mr. Popo: (Is shown from his view, his eyes become less and less blurry and he sees Dende clearly now)

Dende: Popo… thank goodness! We thought you might not wake up.

Bulma: but thanks to my good medical skills I was able to keep you stable.

Mr. Popo: thank you, I guess… (Grabs a rag and cleans off his sweaty forehead)

Dende: are you well enough to tell me what caused this?

Mr. Popo: (Sighs) after I had seen all my memories again… I now know why I repressed them.

Bulma: so they were repressed memories!

Mr. Popo: yes, I had a dream, that fell more real then fictitious and my conscious took the form of a guardian I served over 30,000 years ago. He reminded me of everything…

Bulma: what was terrible about it Mr. Popo?

Mr. Popo: goodness… I don't even know where to begin. But it has a lot too do with the demons…

Dende: I see.

(You get one last look at Popo)

(Back at the battleground)

(Fight)

Dabura: (Finishes punching Dablina in the face)

Dablina: (Falls back a little bit, she drops some blood from her face)

Dabura: psh… a demon with red blood… how mortal-like, you stupid half-blood, I don't even know why you became a demon in the first place!

Dablina: shut up! (Flies toward him with her knee attacking as an attacking device)

Dabura: (Grabs onto her leg)

Dablina: …

Dabura: let's see how well you regenerate without your leg to guide you! (About to pull it off)

Dablina: damn you! (She shouts)

(Suddenly Dabura is hit in the side of the face)

Dabura: (Flies away to the side and skids across the ground)

Rya: (He was the one who kicked him, he lands on the ground next to Dablina) you, okay?

Dablina: don't ask me that…

Rya: suit yourself.

Dabura: (About to get back up)

Oub: (Suddenly appears above Dabura then lands hard on top of him)

Dabura: Ugggg! Get off me!

Oub: (Stands on Dabura so Dabura cannot stand back up) not until you, surrender.

Rya: good job Oub, right according to the plan.

Oub: I'm a man of quality. (Smiles)

Rya: (Smiles)

Dabura: get, off of me!

Oub: sorry but that isn't happening today.

Dabura: how can a mortal keep me down like this?

(Suddenly Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and the others all land on the ground near Oub and Dabura)

(Rya and Dablina then enter the crowd as well)

Goku: not only are you stuck Dabura, but you are once again surrounded, give it up and everything will end smoothly, and you won't even have to go back to Paradise, you just need to go back to your home.

Gohan: and keep to the truce that human and demons have with one another.

Dabura: I'm not letting that happen… (His eyes are able to flash red)

Gohan: holy crap!

(Remembering back to Episode 113)

Dabura: (His eyes shine a red color)

Gohan: what's this?

Dabura: (Chuckles)

Gohan: …

Dabura: kill him!

(Suddenly a whole swarm of his black spirit demon minions come swarming around Gohan)

Dabura: sure, maybe I can't kill you alone, but I can sure as hell kill you with all kinds of friends.

Gohan: (Is shown looking around for an open as the demons surround him)

(The demons are laughing like squeaky children and are soaring around trying to scare him)

Gohan: damn… I'm trapped like a rat.

(Back to Episode 117)

Gohan: he's calling his minions in!

Vegeta: what!?

Goku: really?

Gohan: it's what he did last time!

Pan: (Eyeballs to the side of everyone else and notices a black cloud coming toward them, only this is no normal black cloud as it is actually a huge grouping of minion spirit demons flying toward the Z-Fighters) looks like we got company…

Bra: oh my gosh! Are we going to have to fight them?

Goten: don't worry Bra; I'll be by your side.

Bra: (Chuckles and blushes) okay, Goten…

Goten: (Chuckles)

Trunks: you ready, Pan?

Pan: question is… are you ready?

Trunks: (Smirks)

Pan: (Smirks as well)

(The black cloud of demons is closing in on them)

(Supreme Kai Planet)

Kabito Kai: now that's a lot of demons!

Elder Kai: sure is! I don't know if I've ever seen so many at once. In all my years as a Kai!

Kabito Kai: you think they can handle them all?

Elder Kai: I hope so, that Dabura has gotten really desperate to resort to this much help.

Kabito Kai: my goodness.

(King Yemma's office)

King Yemma: gee, what a hectic day!

Ogre: (Comes running in) sir! Sir!

King Yemma: what is it? I am very busy at the moment!

Ogre: you know that demon Dabura, who escaped from Paradise not long ago?

King Yemma: yes?

Ogre: well we just got word that there was a reason that happened!

Yemma: what? What do you mean?

Ogre: we've done some research and we found out about something big! Something you nor I want any part of, plus the paper work.

Yemma: out with it already! What is it that's important about Dabura's escape?

Ogre: (Begins to talk)

(Back on Earth- Battlefield)

(Fight)

(All the Z-fighters have been fighting one on one against the demon minions)

Tien: (Is shown kicking one in the head and then knocking it with both of his fists into the ground) you okay, Choutzou?

Choutzou: (After having just blasted a demon to death) yeah!

Tien: good! (Blasts one of the demons into an oblivion)

Gotrix: (Is shown fighting off multiple minions) you are all tough, but not tough enough. (Stops moving and then blasts them all on all sides with quick-flash beams)

(Krillian, 18, and Marron are shown fighting their own separate demons)

Krillian: (Blasts one) how are we doing?

Marron: fine!

18: do I need to answer?

Krillian: I guess that means you're doing well.

(The fighting continues)

Pan: (Knocks around and destroys multiple demons)

Trunks: (Is blasts one that almost got to his sister)

Goten: hey! I was going to save her!

Trunks: not that time!

Goten: arrrg…

Bra: I'm sure you'll have plenty other opportunities Goten.

Goten: right!

(They both kiss each other, and suddenly both of them turn around and blow away sneaking up minions)

Vegeta: (Fighting off the demons) it's like a never ending supply!

Goku: I know! They just keep coming and coming.

Vegeta: what are we going to do to solve this problem?

Goku: I don't know, but I have to find out! And quick too!

Piccolo: where's Dabura?

Goku: Somewhere in the midst of all of this chaos.

Piccolo: I wonder if he's given us the slip.

Goku: I don't… as far as I can tell you he's still fighting Dablina.

Vegeta: I feel it as well.

Piccolo: these things are like locusts!

Vegeta: then let us combine our energies and blow them away!

Goku: I actually agree with you!

Vegeta: alright then, 1, 2, 3!

(Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku all power up making an energy surge blowing back some of the demons, but not nearly enough)

(Dablina and Dabura are showing looking toward one another, while, like Goku said, they are in the midst of the chaos)

(The demons are not attacking Dablina nor Dabura)

Dablina: they won't attack me Dabura, because they still see me as their master, and pretty soon I will be their only master.

Dabura: those are all just human-like dreams you have. They have no bearings here.

Dablina: this is where you die, Dabura, right in front of all of your people!

Dabura: like I said: NO BEARINGS HERE! (Shoots off a big blast)

Dablina: (Is hit with the beam, thrown back a little bit) (When she gets freed Dabura appears in front of her)

Dabura: (Grabs onto her neck and then sticks his sharp demonic nails into her eyeballs)

Dablina: (Screams out loud, the loudest scream ever)

Dabura: (Laughing) (Punches her in the stomach with his other hand) now I'm going to tear out that heart that you human's possess.

Dablina: …

Rya: (Appears behind Dabura)

Dabura: not you again…

Rya: me again! (Kicks him in the side knocking him down toward his demons close to the ground)

Dablina: I'll have to admit he almost had me there. (Has her hands on her eyes)

Rya: as long as it wasn't much.

Dablina: (Takes her hands off her eyes, you see trails of blood going down her face, but she regenerates her eyes and the blood stops flowing and she looks normal again, but the blood remains on her face) let's end this debauchery.

Rya: I couldn't agree more.

Dabura: (Flies up and punches Ray in the face) how dare you keep attacking me from behind!

Rya: arrrg… (Doesn't get knocked back too far) you want a fight, you got a fight! (Flies toward Dabura)

(They both start exchanging punches and kicks)

(Everyone else's battles continue) 

(Yamcha and Gotrix are shown sharing a blast with one another)

Yamcha: you ready?

Gotrix: yeah, what about you?

Yamcha: I sure am!

Gotrix: let's do it!

(They form beams and merge them together and throw them in all kinds of directions taking out the demons)

(Everyone else continues to fight the others)

Goku: (Struggles with one but kicks it to its doom) they just keep building up!

Vegeta: I hope we got something here, Kakorot!

Goku: wait a minute… (Acts like someone is talking to him) okay! Rya just talked to me telepathically, he said he'll get rid of these guys for us.

Vegeta: and how does he intend to do that?

Goku: not sure… but he's fighting Dabura right now.

Vegeta: really?

Goku: yeah.

Vegeta: I can't even see or feel their energies as they fight?

Goku: I guess that goes to show you how many demons Dabura called down here.

Vegeta: he's a coward!

Goku: pretty much…

Vegeta: you agree?

Goku: who wouldn't?

Vegeta: you're usually not one to do that.

Goku: well, when I'm having fun I'll say just about anything.

Vegeta: (Smirks)

Goku: (Chuckles)

(In the midst)

Rya: (Continues his battle with Dabura)

Dablina: (Is not far behind)

Dabura: are you done yet?

Rya: I'm not even close!

Dabura: you seem to be showing me less power then what was presented the last time, you're stronger then this, that much I know.

Rya: you want to see me up to full?

Dabura: yes.

Rya: okay! (Stops and screams really loud making a huge aura go around him)

Dabura: huh!?

Rya: you said you wanted to see it! (With the aura around him)

Dabura: no! Not like that! No!

Rya: (Musters up a massive amount of power, he then blows it off)

(All the demons, except the Z-fighters, are blown back into oblivion, every single one with all that power that Rya shot off)

(Demons who live on the ground)

Demon # 1: owww…

Demon # 2: this sucks…

(All the Z-fighters are then shown again without any demons covering views or hindering senses)

Gohan: and I was just having a bit of fun too…

Oub: me too.

Dablina: ha! What blast and they were all gone! (Looks over to Dabura) what are you going to do now- huh?

Dabura: (Has his hands together chanting some kind of incantation)

Dablina: what? Are you praying Dabura? You're a demon for crying out loud!

Dabura: (Stops chanting) (Smirks) it's only a matter of time before I present you with the new technique.

Gohan: you mean, like the one you told us about earlier?

(Remembering back to Episode 114)

Dabura: (After he had received his powers) I feel…I feel… marvelous.

Spirit: you are also… alive… (It talks with a calm echo sounding voice)

Dabura: but why? Why did you do this for me?

Spirit: I… I… have my reasons…

Dabura: what do you want me to do now?

Spirit: pay me back, by using your new powers, return to the Demon world, and muster up your strength and conquer the world on the other side of yours.

Dabura: you mean the Human side?

Spirit: yes…

Dabura: but there is a truce…

Spirit: if you want to keep these powers, you must do this for me.

Dabura: I'll lose them if I don't?

Spirit: yes… and you will return to this forsaken place yet again.

Dabura: I will! I will!

Spirit: and also… if you find yourself in a pinch…there is a new technique that you should now know.

Dabura: I don't- wait… yes I feel it.

Spirit: (Puts its Smokey hand in the air and forms a small metal rectangular box) (Hands it to Dabura)

Dabura: (Grabs it and it seeps into his skin for storage) hmm… so when the time is right, you want to me to commence with the technique.

Spirit: yes, I do.

Dabura: what is the box for?

Spirit: the final stage of the technique, and once you use it, what's inside will kill all of your foes, no matter how strong they are.

Dabura: (Smirks) right away…

(Back to Episode 117)

Vegeta: enough talk! Lets' kill! (Flies toward Dabura)

Dabura: huh?

Vegeta: (Punches him in the stomach)

Dabura: (Spits up salvia)

Vegeta: (Knocks him toward someone else)

Rya: (Kicks him in the air)

Pan: (Appears behind him and head butts him to Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Roodhouse kicks him to Gohan)

Gohan: (Uses both of his feet and hits Dabura into the sky where Oub blasts him down with a beam and then Goku gets him from behind)

Dabura: (Is disoriented and looks toward the stronger foes) (Weakened) it won't be long… (Flies away as fast as his Ki can take him)

Oub: hey! Where do you think you're going?

Vegeta: he's running away!

Goku: well let's not sit and wait to see where he goes! Let's roll out!

(Everyone shakes their head in agreement and the search begins)

Narrator: Dabura has made the slip, and now the manhunt of the century is about to begin, will they find him? And what was the nature of this warning? Find out next time on Dragonball Z2, where everything becomes clear.

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, the Z-fighters begin he search for the quick and the sneaky Dabura, who has plans of his own, will Dabura be able to succeed in his endeavor to use this new technique he is speaking of? Stay tuned!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 118: Dabura's new technique, unleashed.

Authors Note: remember, I am starting a new saga in the next episode, so remember to look out for it, although Dabura is alive, he is no longer the central theme here, now stay tuned and find out in the next episode what happens next. See ya then!


End file.
